


Pour Toujours.

by NotSoDamned



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff (atinylittlebit), M/M, Smut, aventure, horreur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDamned/pseuds/NotSoDamned
Summary: Sebastian est un démon et un majordome exemplaire, deux réalités bien difficiles à concilier dans un monde empli de tentations et d'incohérences... que faire pour ne pas céder? Ne pas céder à l'appel de son délicieux maître le comte Phantomhive, ou encore à celui de son amant démoniaque, Claude Faustus...Après chutes, souffrances et dégoûts, notre démon favoris parviendra-t-il a se relever et à surpasser sa nature même?





	1. Chasse en cours.

** PDV de Sebastian **

Préparant le thé de mon jeune maître, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être distrait par toute les sollicitations que mes sens accrus doivent pourtant ignorer.

Un fracas, des verres brisés, des aboiements, une discussions, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, un murmure, le frôlement de deux peaux brûlantes de désir... **_Reste calme..._** Un long couteau qui s'enfonce dans une plaie béante, un soupir, un grognement, un cri... **_Une larme qui tombe sur le sol... tout près, à tes pieds: trop près._**

Je jette un coup d'oeil à terre avant de remarquer une tâche noire sur le carrelage immaculé. **_Souillure, tu n'es que souillure._** Souriant, le visage crispé, je me baisse avant de prélever le liquide de mes doigts nus, avant d'effacer le sillon tracé sur ma joue de la même manière. Je remets ensuite mes gants, empoignant mon chariot, et me rend dans la chambre du Comte.

**\- Bo-chan? Voici votre thé, comme vous l'avez demandé, encore brûlant.**

Je m'efforce de garder mon sang froid alors que ses yeux d'un sublime bleu océan se posent sur moi, ne rendant que plus flagrante la blancheur opale de sa peau.

Habituellement très peu concerné par ce genre d'échange, le jeune humain ne me quitte cette fois pas du regard, et pose les dossiers qu'il était en train d'étudier.

**\- Merci Sebastian, pose le sur mon bureau.**

**_M-merci?!_** Commençant à me méfier, mais intrigué par ce comportement inhabituel, j'attends qu'il arrête de me dévisager et commence à boire, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Continuant de m'observer, il me donne un ordre plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée tandis qu'il saisit sa tasse fumante.

\- **Assis-toi, je veux parler un peu.** Je m'exécute, de plus en plus surpris, et sentant ma faim refaire surface avec force.

 **\- Et de quoi voulez-vous parler, jeune Maître?** Je prend soin de bien poser ma voix et de l'adoucir, craignant d'effrayer le jeune homme d'un ton de bête affamée.

 **\- Tu es un démon.** M'attendant à ce qu'il continue, je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler. Ne le voyant pas poursuivre ou réfléchir, calmement assis, les mains jointes sur ses genoux croisés, je ne comprends pas quelle réponse il attend de moi, et me contente de répondre:

 **\- De toute évidence.** Depuis que son affirmation a franchit ses lèvres, je peux sentir un changement dans ses yeux, comme si prononcer ses mots, de manière si calme, naturelle, l'apaisait et fixait la réalité dans le marbre. Voyant mon air perplexe, il poursuit, toujours aussi imperturbable et noble.

**\- Un jour tu m'as dit que tu avais des goûts, des désirs bien particuliers... mais je ne te vois que me servir. Dis moi, qu'aimes-tu? Est-il seulement possible qu'un démon aime qui ou quoi que se soit?**

Embêté par sa première question, je décide de l'ignorer, décidant de détourner son attention vers une réponse évasive avant de prendre la fuite le moment venu.

**_Quel courage! Quel sens de la répartie! Fuir la réalité, bien entendu, est le meilleur remède à tes maux... idiot de démon!_ **

**\- Tant de curiosité me surprend. Oui, nous pouvons aimer, comme tout être qui ait été créé. Il n'y a rien qui ne soit amour d'une certaine manière: même la haine en est constituée.** Riant intérieurement à mes mots, je ne peux m'empêcher cependant de ressentir un sentiment de gêne, me donnant l'envie de quitter la pièce au plus vite.

 **\- L-la haine? Quelle idée ridicule...** Ses mots semblent cyniques, mais le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, je ne peux que ressentir un bien être extrême irradier de sa personne, son expression est calme et docile. Mon malaise s'accroît, je commence à ressentir l'impression d'une discussion creuse, l'impression que quoi que je réponde, quels que soient mes propos, rien ne pourra altérer son état si serein. **_Il faut que tu sortes, tu étouffes ici... tu étouffes..._**

**\- Non Monsieur, elle est loin de l'être. La haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour qui soit, avec l'amitié. Se sont des sentiments puissants et destructeurs, obsessionnels et dangereux. Se sont des choses fascinantes.**

Songeur, il baisse les yeux juste une fraction de seconde, laps de temps suffisant pour me permettre de me ruer vers la porter et de sortir de la pièce avec hâte, délaissant mon devoir pour peu. **_Son âme brille d'une lueur si obscure, il faut qu'elle soit tienne... que tu engloutisses tout entière cette nuit sans aube..._**

Courant toujours, je me réfugie au sein d'une chambre vide du manoir, me reposant contre le mur, et me laissant glisser à terre. Mes crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps, mes émotions moins facilement maîtrisables... moi qui avant ne laissait rien de ce qui se passait en moi transparaître sur mon visage.

Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que je renverse ma tête en arrière, des pensées interdites s'insinuent dans mon esprit. **_Tu as besoin d'une échappatoire..._** Il est vrai que si ma situation actuelle de majordome du Comte est à mes yeux profitable, elle est loin de me satisfaire. Avoir à cacher ma véritable nature a été drôle pendant un temps, mais à présent...

Je sens depuis peu des changements inexpliqués s'opérer en moi. Des changements qui m'inquiètent.

 ** _Oublies-tu le châtiment que l'on donne aux mauvais chien?_** Non je n'oublie pas...

 ** _On lui donne des coups de bâtons._** Je me souviens...

 ** _On lui arrache les crocs._** Toujours dans mon esprit, ces images...

 ** _On le démembre..._** Cette amère réminiscence que mes sens douloureux encore me font vivre.

**_Le châtiment infernal: le châtiment des mauvais chiens... que tu brûles de subir à nouveau._ **

 

** PDV OC **

 

Cela fait déjà des jours que je marche dans le but de trouver ce démon, mais rien n'y fait. Mes longs cheveux blonds volants au gré du vent, je ne peux que maudire mes sens qui refusent de me mener à ma cible.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma main, où est toujours plantée la même feuille qui est mienne depuis des jours. Mes yeux perçants parviennent à lire tous ces même détails qui ne me sont d'aucune aide, encore encore...

** AVIS DE RECHERCHE:  **

**Cible: Alastor Michaelis**

**Alias: Sebastian Michaelis**

**Realm: humain**  
**Dimension Matérielle: B**  
**Classe Démoniaque:** **_[Inconnue]_ **  
**Statut: Pactisé**  
**Crime:** **_[Inconnu]_ **  
**Aggravations:** **_[Inconnues]_ **  
**Sentences déjà appliquées: supplices infernaux et capitaux**  
**Sentence:** **_[Inconnue]_ **  
**Tête mise à prix pour: Jouissances infernales et recours illimités aux Archives et Artilleries**

Soupirant, je me redresse, toujours dépité de mon manque de trouvaille. En théorie les Démons ne peuvent se cacher longtemps des chasseurs de prime tels que moi, pas très bons combattants, mais de véritables détecteurs à marque... d'autant plus si celui ci à passé un pacte actuellement scellé.

À vrai dire vu la récompense, je m'attendais ce genre de difficultés, mais ce n'est que la seconde fois que je n'arrive pas à détecter un démon de ma carrière de quelques siècles déjà. Ne mettez pas en doute mes talents, la première fois, le démon en question était mort.

D'autant que cette fois ci, le dossier est quasiment vide, j'ai au moins son emplacement réel dimensionnel, mais toutes les données personnelles et juridiques de Michaelis sont absentes: perdues, censurées ou confidentielles j'imagine. Le plus étrange est que celles présentes sont invraisemblables. **_Sentences déjà appliquées: supplices infernaux et capitaux..._** Cette sentence est extrêmement rare, et il l'aurait de surcroît subit plusieurs fois? Aucun démon ne serait assez résistant pour cela... ni assez fou d'ailleurs.

Frémissant à la seule pensée de la dangerosité de l'individu que je recherche, je me met à bouger ma main nerveusement autour de ma seule arme: une lance démoniaque en or, ornée de pierreries et d'inscriptions démoniaques en plomb.

Puis, revenant lentement à la réalité, je range enfin la feuille et me tourne vers mon jeune coéquipier, à mes côtés depuis peu lors de cette chasse. Me dévisageant de ses yeux verts perçants, il soupire, également frustré de la stérilité de nos recherches.

 **\- Ça fait des mois, aucune trace de nos cibles, génial. En plus ça veut dire que je vais devoir continuer de me coltiner le chien que tu es. Franchement j'en peux plus, un démon et un shinigami, dans le même Realm, ça devrait pas être dur à trouver...** Sans me quitter des yeux, il sort une clope de sa poche et attend que je l'allume, ce que je fais d'un regard. **C'que c'est pratique, j'aimerai pouvoir faire ce genre de truc. Dommage que seuls les chiens puissent faire ça.** Grognant, je lui lance un regard mauvais avant de lui aboyer au visage. Surpris il s'écarte d'un coup. Trébuchant, il s'étale sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

 **\- Fait gaffe ou le chien va te mordre, Shinigami. Et évite de foutre le feux s'te plait, ta clope est allumée et j'te rappelle qu'on est dans une plaine peine d'herbe. Tu sais, ce truc que t'as dû fumer à outrance pour arriver à un tel niveau de connerie?** Le voyant se relever en se frottant le bas du dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Voyant son regard incendiaire, mon hilarité ne fait que redoubler.

 **\- Merci pour le conseil... et arrête de rire, y'a rien de drôle...** Me voyant à la limite de la suffocation, il prend un air consterné. **Ouais, bah fait comme tu veux, j'espère que tu vas littéralement crever de rire ça me fera des vacances...**

 **\- Mais non, mais non, je sais que tu m'adores... Et puis tu ferais comment pour trouver ton Shinigami dissident sans moi?** Reprenant peu à peu mon calme je me rappelle soudain de nos proies, courant toujours dans la nature. **Pourquoi leurs têtes sont mises à un prix si élevé selon toi?**

**\- Aucune idée, mais il paraît qu'ils sont haut placé, et que les meilleurs chasseurs sont à leurs trousses... C'est pas que ça m'enchante d'avoir de la concurrence mais j'avoue que je suis un peu rassuré. Avec un peu de chance il les trouverons en même temps que nous, et on n'aura pas à les combattre seuls...**

**\- Quel lâche tu fais!**

**\- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, mais un instinct de survie primaire. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout cela ne te terrifie pas! J'ai bien vu ton regard alors que tu fixais la feuille tout à l'heure...**

**\- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis simplement intrigué, espèce d'idiot. Bon on se remet au travail, histoire que cette insupportable collaboration prenne fin.**

Grognant il me suits, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet malgré mes paroles, je sais bien que le meilleur cas de figure reste celui qu'il a évoqué.

Néanmoins, je ne peux lâcher une telle proie, je ne peux pas non plus espérer qu'un autre la trouve. Elle est à moi, et à moi seul, et mon orgueil et mon emploi m'incombent de mettre la main dessus, fut-ce au péril de ma misérable vie de limier. **_Que la chasse continue... et se termine par le sang!_**

 


	2. Désir au clair de lune.

  **PDV de Sebastian**

 

Je marche dans l'allée, la neige tombant sur mes épaules. Je peux sentir mon coeur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine alors que je me force à sortir du manoir. **_Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt..._** J'essaye de me résonner. **_Tu as fait un contract, l'âme de l'enfant, elle sera à toi, attends simplement. Elle sera si délicieuse..._**

Par tous les diables! Comment ce gamin peut-il paraître si irrésistiblement délicieux? J'aimerai tellement sentir son sang si chaud couler entre mes doigts. Ses os se briseraient comme des brindilles, ses yeux se révulseraient. Je l'imagine, son beau visage tordu de douleur... **_Tu vas craquer..._**

Je m'enfonce à présent dans la forêt, les dents serrées, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma paume. M'arrêtant sous un arbre, je laisse mes vêtements tomber à terre, la lune se reflétant dans mon regard rouge sang. Tout mes sens à l'affût, je laisse ma véritable apparence reprendre le dessus.

** PDV de Claude **

Je ne peux pas croire que ce sale gosse m'ait encore demandé d'aller au manoir de ce fichu corbeau. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment humiliant de jouer les serviteur toute la journée il faut en plus que je joue les espions.  **_Mais au moins tu vas pouvoir le voir... lui..._**

Et ces pensées qui me reviennent si souvent à l'esprit ces derniers temps! Ce maudit démon, il est si attirant. Chacune de ses courbes, ses gestes, ses cheveux... son odeur délicieuse! Il me donne envie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe tous les deux morts à terre. Je veux le sentir frémir entre mes mains. **_Ce désir... il est si humiliant!_**

C'est alors que j'approche du manoir Phantomhive que je me fige: un bruit sourd à peine audible capte mon attention du côté Ouest de la forêt. En à peine deux seconde je me retrouve sur les lieux, en haut d'un arbre, prenant soin de ne pas être vu. **_Quel magnifique être..._** Je me lèche les lèvres alors que je vois Sebastian en bas d'un arbre, nu.

Son dos pâle est illuminé par la lune, couvert striures rouges ne l'embellissant que plus. **_Accepte-le, tu brûle d'être en lui..._**

Ses doigts s'allongent, sa peau noircit et des plument commencent à apparaître sur ses omoplates. Il reprend sa forme démoniaque.

 

** PDV omniscient **

 

C'est sous les yeux emplis de luxure de Claude que Sebastian retrouve sa forme originelle. Sa cape noire de jai flottant doucement au vent, ses doigts à présent acérés comme des lames de rasoir, il ne peut que fixer l'immensité de l'astre nocturne avec délectation.

De ses hautes cuissardes en cuir il sort une lame qu'il se passe doucement sur la peau, laissant le bord affûté glisser sur la chair presque nue de son torse finement musclé. Ton son être est concentré à sa tâche, et il ne se rend pas compte du regard de l'autre démon, toujours plus assoiffé. **_Que l'absolution me parvienne par le sang!_**

L'esprit embué du démon maintenant transformé est en ébullition, complètement détraqué. Tous ses sens se mettent à s'affoler alors que le couteau le transperce de toute part.

**_SOIS BÉNIT!!_ **

Son sang couvre à présent ses mains, partout le liquide d'un noir profond se déverse, sortant même par filets de la bouche du jeune mâle à genou, tentant tant bien que mal de recouvrer ses esprits. Sa vision est floue et son coeur ne désire que plus son maître, malgré la punition qu'il s'inflige. Il fut un temps ou cette douleur le calmait, mais elle est avec le temps devenue délicieuse à ses yeux, ne l'excitant que plus .

C'est alors qu'il sent une forme noire tomber au sol, à ses côtés, et, aussitôt, une peau brulante entrer en contact avec la sienne.

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

 **\- Qui est là?!** Je hurle presque, le visage crispé de douleur par le coup dévié et profond que je viens de m'infliger à cause de la surprise.

**\- Alors Michaelis, on s'amuse bien?**

Je reconnais directement la voix de mon interlocuteur sans avoir à le voir de plus près. L'obscurité le recouvre presque complètement. Je recule un peu, apeuré de ce que Claude a vu.

Chez les démons, des êtres réputés pour leur cruauté, leur avidité, et leur sadisme, le masochisme est vu comme une tare, une anomalie dégoûtante preuve d'une faiblesse immense.

 **\- Je.. ce n'est pas ce que tu... mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Faustus?** Tentant de retrouver mon calme tant bien que mal, je parviens à m'appuyer contre un arbre et à faire en sorte que la lame quitte mon corps.

 **\- Ordre de mon maître. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.** Sa voix est rauque, et ses yeux dorés commencent à scintiller dans la nuit noire. Je déglutis difficilement.

 **\- Toi non plus. J'ai demandé pourquoi, pas sur ordre de qui.** Je l'entends rire doucement. Il s'approche lentement, posant ses bras autour de mon visage et se penchant vers moi.

**\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai oublié. J'aimerai mieux te pénétrer jusqu'à ce que tu en crève, là maintenant, sur le sol. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?**

Avant que je puisse répondre, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes avec un grognement rauque. Je sens sa langue se frayer un chemin dans ma bouche, s'étirant et descendant le long de ma gorge.

Mon sang me recouvrant toujours le torse, je l'attire encore plus pour goûter à notre délicieux péché. Ses griffes se plantent dans ma peau alors qu'il arrache les deux bandes de cuir, seul vêtement présent sur mon torse. Je m'attaque immédiatement à son ample haut noir, le déchirant de toutes parts, laissant des marques rouges vives sur sa peau. Je sens sa langue gonfler dans ma gorge, signe de son désir. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de son torse mais un son proche capte mon attention et je le mord le plus fort possible pour qu'il me laisse partir.

Je cours vers un arbre proche, tentant de rester caché. J'entends les pas de Finniy approcher alors que je me retourne dans la direction de l'autre démon, je vois qu'il a disparu. **_Ce salaud..._**

Me rhabillant en une fraction de seconde, je retourne au manoir, l'esprit maintenant tout occupé par un autre met que mon délicieux maître. Tout en suçotant ma propre lèvre inférieure je songe: j'ai faim _._

 


	3. La lumière et l'ombre.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier, la façon dont je me suis abandonné... il ne faut plus jamais que cela se reproduise. **_Pourquoi pas? Il avait un goût délicieux, non?_** Je me sens tellement répugnant, souillé. Je peux encore sentir sa peau contre la mienne, mon sang coulant entre nous... **_Si délicieux..._** Mon attention est captée par un bruit de brisure du côté de la grande salle, en quelques secondes j'y suis, aidant May Linn à nettoyer le fruit de ses maladresses.

 **\- Tu pourrais être plus soigneuse... c'est le troisième service que tu casses de la journée. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour être si distraite.** À mes mots je la vois rougir instantanément, une odeur bien connue émanant de toute sa personne. **_Impure... le désir et le déclin. Délicieux..._**

 **\- J-Je suis désolée Monsieur Sebastian! Je v-voulais... enfin vous comprenez... je...** Agacé et dégoûté à la fois je m'écarte d'elle tout en la coupant.

**\- Peu importe, nettoies. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner par ici, nous avons un bal à préparer et cette salle sera le coeur de la réception, hors de question que tu détruises tout comme à ton habitude.**

Conscient de mon ton glacial, je quitte la pièce avec hâte, honteux d'être autant hors de moi. **_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin? Et ton costume parfait de majordome exemplaire? Ton repas ainsi que ta distraction passagère en dépendent!_** Le voilà bien le problème... cette apparence parfaite. Je suis un démon, il me devient de plus en plus difficile de garder la raison en ayant à entretenir une forme si éloignée de ma vraie nature. Je sens cette schyze terrifiante qui ne fait que s'aggraver de jour en jour. Mon envie de sang, de douleur et de jouissance ne se fait que plus intense. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai oublié le thé de mon maître, qui, je le sens à travers ma marque, commence à sérieusement s'impatienter. **_Quel piètre serviteur..._**

 

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui prend. Alors qu'il entre dans la pièce, je pose mon regard sur ses cheveux d'un magnifique noir profond avant de remarquer les légères cernes qui bordent ses yeux. Il pose la tasse sur mon bureau avec douceur mais je peux sentir de la violence dans son calme. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il agit d'une manière étrange et semble m'éviter, j'ignore néanmoins pourquoi.

 **\- Sebastian, n'aurais-tu pas besoin de sommeil?** Mon ton paraît plus préoccupé que je ne le voudrais, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce fait sachant que mon inquiétude lui est surement manifeste: il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

 **\- Les démons ne peuvent dormir Jeune Maître. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette question et le ton inquiet de votre voix?** Répond-il d'une voix faussement douce avec un léger sourire tout aussi contrefait.

 **\- Tu me paraît ..** J'hésite quelque secondes ne sachant comment décrire mon impression étrange des jours passés. **... différent. Je ne te vois plus sourire, et tu agis bizarrement. J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas.** Je ne peux que remarquer que ma question l'énerve au plus haut point, malgré le fait qu'il tente à tout prix de le cacher.

**\- Mon Jeune Maître serait-il tout d'un coup devenu sentimental? Un joueur digne de ce nom ne se soucie pas de l'état de ses pions outre mesure, il les utilise et il les jette, monsieur.**

Normalement, je l'aurais frappé pour m'avoir répondu avec un sarcasme si cinglant, mais avant que je puisse ne serait-ce que réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire il s'est éclipsé, me laissant seul et confus. **_L'utiliser et te jeter... umh?_**

 

** PDV de Claude **

 

J'ai décidé de me rendre de nouveau au manoir Phantomhive, ne pouvant me sortir de la tête l'étreinte courte et passionnée échangée avec Sebastian. Tout mon être le désire et je me sens dans le besoin urgent de le toucher, de l'embrasser... j'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à m'échapper du manoir Trancy, étant donné que mon insupportable maître m'y retient tout le temps. Heureusement que Hannah est là, même si elle fait cela pour me garder loin d'Alois et non pour m'aider, elle reste pratique. **_Il est tout près..._**

Je peux sentir son odeur alors que je passe par la fenêtre. Je commence à marcher à travers un couloir interminable mais sens aussitôt une aura lugubre s'approcher de moi sans me remarquer, du moins pour l'instant.

Bien décidé à obtenir ce que je veux, je m'arrête derrière une porte semblant donner sur une pièce inoccupée, avec un lit au milieu et une armoire à gauche de la pièce, des murs tous blancs.  C'est alors que j'entends des pas s'approcher du seuil de la porte: **_Vite... une cachette!_**

Je sens ma jambe se faire lacérer par je ne sais quelle bestiole alors que je rentre dans l'armoire en hâte avant d'entendre Sebastian pénétrer dans la pièce en soupirant. **_Quelle belle surprise..._**

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Si je reste ici, seul, quelques minutes, cela devrait passer... Je m'assois sur le lit et essaie désespérément de regagner la raison. Toutes mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête... L'âme de Ciel, la lame dans ma botte, la langue de Claude... **_Mmmh..._**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement alors que ma main se retrouve à caresser mon visage, c'est presque inconsciemment que je la fais descendre le long de mon cou. ** _Avoue-le, tu veux sentir cette peau sous es doigts... sale. Tu es si sale!_** Cela m'excite tellement.

 **\- En train de se remémorer un moment passé avec une certaine araignée, Michaelis?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter et de bondir en arrière en entendant la voix tant redoutée s'élever de ma droite.

 **\- Faustus... JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ?** Puis plus bas: **Espèce de pervers...**

**\- Mmmh, que de virulence à mon égard, j'adore. Je suis simplement venu finir que l'on a commencé hier.**

**\- Sors.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu . Vas . Sortir . Maintenant . Ou . Je . Te . Jure . Que . Je . T'étripe.**

**\- Non.** Je soupire, plus agacé qu'énervé. À vrai dire son petit jeu commence à m'amuser un peu.

 **\- Je vois. Tu comptes faire quoi alors? Me violer?** Je me surprends à lâcher un petit rire joueur après ma phrase, sentant mon humeur et mon comportement changer malgré moi, et sachant parfaitement que c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire si je persiste à le repousser.

 **\- Qui sait? En tout cas tu n'es plus fâché, on dirait. C'est ma présence qui te fait tant de b-** Avant qu'il puisse finir je l'attire à moi pour lui donner un baiser emplit de passion et de sous entendu, sachant parfaitement que mon maître est juste à côté, dans une pièce au bout du couloir. Claude brise le baiser pendant quelques secondes.

**\- Tu n'es pas très dur à faire céder, toi, dis-moi...**

**\- Je suis un démon après tout Faustus... et j'ai faim.**

 


	4. Plaisir et douleur.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Je l'attire dans un baiser passionné avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de réduire son costume en pièces. Je sens ses mains s'agripper à mon dos et ses ongles s'occuper de ma tenue également. Je commence à lui lécher le cou, laissant des marques sur mon passage, avant de descendre sur son torse et de s'attaquer à ses téton percés, en les mordant. Je vois du sang couler des extrémités que je dévore avec fureur avant de lécher goulument le liquide noir qui s'en échappe. **_Un vrai délice..._**

Je l'entends gémir et trembler sous mes mains, et cela m'excite terriblement. Je commence à descendre vers son bas ventre avant de sentir un genoux s'abattre avec violence sur mon ventre. Sous le choc, je tombe à terre, avant de me prendre une rafale de coup de toute part. Confus j'essaye désespérément de me relever ou de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant de sentir le corps tant désiré se glisser au dessus de moi et m'immobiliser les poignets au sol.

**\- Qui t'as dit que tu pouvait me toucher? Hum? Je vais t'apprendre à traiter tes égaux avec plus de respect...**

Ses ongles se plantent superficiellement dans mon torse, au dessus mon coeur. J'adore cette sensation enivrante. Je ne fais rien pour me défendre me contentant de me cambrer et de grogner mon plaisir.

**\- Et tu aimes ça en plus? Tu es si sale, Claude...**

L'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière, le voir me griffer, s'affairer contre mon buste avec une hargne si délicate, c'est tellement bon... Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse je le retourne sur le dos et me place derrière lui, ne prenant pas la peine de préparer aucun de nous deux de quelque manière que se soit et connaissant son penchant pour la douleur, je déchire ce qu'il nous reste de vêtement avant de le pénétrer d'un coup.

**\- OH OUI... C- CLAUDE!**

J'accélère mes coups de bassin au maximum avant d'atteindre une vitesse inhumaine. Je sens un liquide noir s'écouler de son entrée mais je n'y prête pas attention, ne voyant que mon plaisir et mon insatiable désir. Je l'entends gémir et grogner mon nom, et je trouve cela tellement jouissif. Jamais je n'ai ressenti tant de sentiments si violents durant un accouplement. Jamais je n'ai tant désiré qui que se soit de cette manière. **_Mais ne s'agit-il que de désir?_**

Qu-quoi?

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Alors que me sens venir, Claude commence à ralentir très sensiblement, une expression de surprise et de confusion sur le visage.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?** Ma confusion est à son comble, c'est bien lui pourtant qui a initié tout ça, il devrait s'en donner à coeur joie. Il tourne son regard vers moi, me pénétrant de plus en plus profondément mais continuant de ralentir, me faisant me sentir frustré et impatient.

 **\- T-tu m'obsèdes.** Sa voix est rauque et floue, comme si ces mots étaient la choses la plus incroyable qu'il n'ai jamais prononcé.

 **\- Ça j'avais remarqué Faustus, maintenant que tu es en moi, pourrais-tu, je t'en prie, accélérer la cadence?** Loin de m'écouter, je le vois garder son air ahuri, alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser doucement cette fois, laissant sa langue se frayer une nouvelle fois un chemin à travers ma gorge, en raper le fond doucement, et sonder chaque parcelle de mon être. Lorsqu'il brise le baiser, je le vois apaisé, ses yeux dorés plongés dans mes orbes rougeoyantes.

 **\- Tu es magnifique...** murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer alors qu'il commence enfin à accélérer.

**\- OH CLAUDE!**

**\- SEBASTIAN!**

Nous jouissons tous les deux en même temps, moi sur nos deux corps réunis et mon nouvel amant au plus profond de mon être. Nous ne nous séparons pas, restant l'un dans l'autre, gémissant et haletant, en pleine félicitée. Mais alors que mon corps se sent si délicieusement comblé, je sens mon esprit se distendre, buter contre une très déplaisante vérité... **_Pourquoi cela est-il si bon?_**

 


	5. Des mets délicieux.

** PDV omniscient **

 

Les deux amants se regardent quelques minutes, interloqués et à bout de souffle, avant de s'allonger tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre, ou plutôt l'un sur l'autre étant donné la taille du lit de Sebastian.

**\- C'était... incroyable.**

**\- Il semblerait oui...** Le ton du corbeau paraît étrange à l'araignée qui en prend note, se gardant toutefois de faire une quelconque réflexion de peur de s'attirer les foudre de son bien-aimé. 

 **\- Viens dans mes bras...** Chuchote Claude dans l'oreille du plus jeune,  le recouvrant d'une étreinte protectrice.

**\- Il va falloir que l'on parle Claude.**

**\- Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Laisse moi juste profiter de ce moment parfait.**

Sebastian hoche la tête doucement. Ils auront tous le temps d'en parler demain. **_Enfin si tu finis par y comprendre quelque chose, à ces sensations sans sens._**

 **\- Tais toi...** Lance-t-il tout bas à son propre esprit.

 

** PDV d'Alois **

 

**\- CLAUDE! JE T'ORDONNE DE VENIR... MAINTENANT!**

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que j'appelle mon majordome de la sorte, mais je ne le vois pas arriver. Je sens une colère mêlée de tristesse se répandre dans tout mon corps alors que je casse tous les vases et autres meubles qui se trouvent à ma portée, mon poing s'abattant aveuglément sur tout ce qu'il peut. **_Il ne t'aime pas..._**

**\- SI! Il est obligé... IL M'AIME!**

Hannah entre en courant dans la pièce, suivie des trois jumeaux qui continuent leurs messes basses. Je m'effondre à terre et continue de répéter encore et encore le nom du démon, sachant que plus j'insiste, et plus il refuse, plus sa marque lui fait mal.

Je sens deux bras musclés me soulever de terre, alors que je lève les yeux, je vois un regard doré glacial percer le mien, un coup d'oeil rapide à sa main m'indique qu'elle a saigné abondamment.

 **\- TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ OÙ!! Ç-ÇA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS!** Je ne m'empêcher d'hurler alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes se déverse sur mes joues.

 **\- J'avais des affaires à régler pour vous, Monsieur. J'étais au manoir Phantomhive sur vos ordres.** À ces mots, je ne peux que percevoir le léger mouvement de ses lèvres. Quasiment imperceptiblement, Claude vient de... sourire?

**\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire alors? Il n'y a rien de drôle ou plaisant à la mission que je t'ai donné.**

**\- Jeune maître...** je le coupe, las de ses excuses. Je ne veux plus qu'il parle, je veux juste le sentir contre moi, à moi, pour moi... Je veux _être sa vie_.

**\- Non chut, ne dis plus rien. Je veux mon repas dans ma chambre. Je mangerais peu alors ne cuisine pas trop Hannah.**

 

** PDV de Claude **

 

 **\- Ha-Hannah?** J'essaye de ne pas trop faire transparaître mon trouble alors que le garçon délègue une à une les tâche de la soirée au démon à la chevelure violette. **Puis-je savoir pourquoi mes tâches sont-elles déléguées Jeune Maître?** Dis-je d'un ton froid, replaçant mes lunettes, bien inutiles pour ma vue parfaite, sur mon nez.

**\- Tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux plus que tu me lâches. Reste avec moi ce soir, Claude.**

**\- Yes, Your Highness.**

J'essaye de ne pas faire transparaître ma déception alors que je l'emmène dans sa chambre. **_Une nuit avec ce gamin quand tu pourrais être avec Sebastian..._** Je me fige, repensant à ses dernières paroles: **_« N'oublie pas, il faut que l'on parle ce soir. Essaie de ne pas arriver trop tard. À plus tard, Faustus. »_**...

Parler hein? Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je sais parfaitement le sujet qu'il veut aborder. **_Le contact d'un autre démon contre ta peau ne devrait pas être si délicieux... si addictif._** Je n'ai pas d'explication, ou plutôt pas d'explication acceptable. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que je sois bloqué ici finalement. **_Lâche..._**

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

J'entend Ciel hurler à plein poumon, quittant mon lit où j'attendais Claude, je m'engouffre dans la grande pièce, délaissant calmement mon candélabre sur la commode près de la porte.

Je m'approche doucement du jeune comte, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui parle alors doucement, posant ma main sur ses beaux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, My Lord. Je suis ici, vous ne risquez plus rien. C'est vous seul qui avez le pouvoir.** Mon sourire s'élargit encore à mon mensonge flagrant alors que je sens une douleur atroce me transpercer la main. Je frémit, trop faiblement néanmoins pour que le comte en ai conscience.

**\- R-Reste avec moi... reste...**

À ma grande surprise il ne me repousse pas, comme à son habitude, mais m'attire à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule. Mon coeur s'affole alors que mes canines se mettent à pousser contre ma volonté.

Je sens sa jugulaire gonfler contre moi à chaque joug de flot de vie que son petit coeur envoie dans tout son corps. La peur et la douleur émanent de lui, il a l'air si bon... **_Non! Pas maintenant!_** C'est si tentant... **_Le contract!_**

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage pâle du jeune garçon glissant dans le sommeil. Je sens mon être s'apaiser et mes canine se rétracter alors que l'odeur enivrante d'effroi et de peine quitte nos de corps enlacés. Je le couche doucement, dans mes yeux, un mélange de tendresse et de voracité brûle avec passion. **_Qu'est ce que ce gamin est en train de faire de moi?_**

 

** PDV de Claude **

 

Ce n'est que le landemain soir que je me rend au manoir du Corbeau dans le but de le voir. Dans ma tête, je peux toujours sentir des milliers d'interrogations et de pensées s'entrechoquer alors que je franchis la fenêtre de mon amant. La voyant vide pour le moment je me permet d'entrer pour observer quelque peu. **_Mon Diable... c'est glacial ici. Moins personnel tu meurs._** Aucune photo, aucun bibelot, livre, sac ou effet personnel autre que ses vêtements.

Ouvrant l'armoire ou je me cachais la dernière fois, je suis surpris par une vingtaine de chats sortant de toute part. Amusé, j'en saisi un dans mes bras pour le caresser doucement, avant de remarquer un petit bout de tissus resté coincé entre ses griffes.

 **\- Ah c'était donc toi qui a ruiné mon pantalon! Hum... de toute façon il n'a pas fait long feu ensuite ne t'en fait pas...** Mon murmure se perd au milieu des miaulements alors que j'entreprends de débarrasser la patte de l'animal du lambeau. C'est alors que j'entends un grincement de porte derrière moi.

** PDV de Sebastian **

Par Béelzébuth... la scène à laquelle je fais face en rentrant me vrille le coeur. Claude, assis au milieu de mes chats, jouant avec les pattes de l'un. Je rougis instantanément, les yeux grands ouverts et ne peux m'empêcher de me positionner derrière lui, mes bras autour de sa taille.

 **\- Humm... tu es adorable...** Lui dis-je doucement en mordillant son lobe avec tendresse. Il remarque mes yeux brûlants, et laisse s'échapper l'animal en me serrant dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on joue un peu...?** Me demande-t-il en souriant légèrement, ses yeux se chargeant de désir. **Que je te fasse passer l'envie de m'appeler «mignon» ou «adorable»...**

Je connais parfaitement les raisons de sa hâte, mais n'objecte pas. **_Il fuit la discussion..._** Après tout, nous aurons tous le temps de parler une autre fois, et mon envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne se montre de plus en plus pressante.

Alors qu'il descend ses mains sur mon torse, je le sens se placer au dessus de moi et tenter d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche en signe de dominance.

 **\- Pas cette fois!**  
 ****  
Je le plaque à mon tour contre le lit et commence à mener notre danse, alors que je fouille son être de ma langue souillée. ** _Montrer lui l'étendue de ton désir..._**

 


	6. Yamaraj et Alastor.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Cela fait quelques heures déjà qu'il me fait l'amour avec rage, mes yeux remplis de larmes et de plaisir, je ne peux qu'hurler son nom, mes jambes au dessus de ses épaules, et son visage tendu par le désir et la rage.

J'observe ses magnifiques traits se déformer sous le coup de l'ultime plaisir alors qu'il donne un dernier coup de rein qui nous envoie tous les deux enfin au septième ciel. Je sens ma semence recouvrir nos deux corps et pousse un dernier cri d'extase alors que je le sens exploser au fond de moi en criant mon nom.

**\- C-Claude!**

**\- Sebastian... j-je t'aime!**

Sous le coup du plaisir, je me laisse emporter, mais me rend bien vite compte de mes paroles alors que son regard désorienté se pose sur moi.

Nous séparons nos corps dans un dernier gémissement avant de nous effondrer sur le lit. Lui à terre appuyé contre le matelas, et moi à sa gauche sur le lit, évitant tout contact, les joues rougissant terriblement.

Honteux et surpris de mes propres paroles, je laisse mes crocs s'enfoncer dans ma lèvre pour tenter de refouler toutes les émotions d'une violence extrême qui font surface en moi.

 **\- Tu devrais t'en aller.** Me dit-il froidement, évitant tout contact et se relevant pour attraper ses habits.

 **\- Oui, il est tard.** Je suis terriblement gêné et sa réaction n'arrange rien. Il agit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, me laissant penser que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Quelque chose en moi se sent blessé. Pas seulement mon orgueil, meurtri d'un tel rejet, mais aussi... ** _ton coeur?_** **Je te revois cette nuit...?** Je tente quand même le coup, me demandant si il veut que nos entrevues se renouvellent sachant que mes sentiments pour lui ont dépassé le stade de la simple désir sexuel.

 **\- Je... Si tu veux, oui. Viens ce soir, mais tard, j'ai quelqu'un à voir avant.** Puis en détournant les yeux, **Nous avons une conversation qui n'a toujours pas été commencée à mener de toute manière.**

 **\- Bien, au revoir Michaelis.** J'hésite quelques secondes, puis sort, réfrénant mon envie de lui donner un dernier baiser et de prononcer les mots que je sais maintenant être vrais: Je t'aime, Sebastian...

 

** PDV d'Undertaker **

 

Alors que je finis tout juste de cirer un de mes précieux cercueils, j'entends la porte de mon magasin s'ouvrir et une grande figure noire apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **\- Sebby, cela fait longtemps! Tu n'as pas honte de faire attendre ton ami de la sorte? Je commençais à me demander si le petit comte ne t'avais pas dévoré... ce qui aurait été tout de même assez ironique!** Nous nous sourions, tous les deux amusés par ma remarque, avant de nous étreindre légèrement. Posant mon pinceau et mon chapeau à terre, je prends soin d'écarter les mèches  de cheveux me barrant le visage, laissant apparaître mes yeux verts luisants, avant de l'entraîner dans l'arrière-boutique. **Alors dis-moi, quoi de neuf?** Nous nous asseyons devant ma cheminée, nous appuyant l'un contre l'autre comme à notre habitude.

 **\- Si tu savais! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mon calme ou à trouver du temps pour me détendre...** Je le regarde reprendre son apparence démoniaque, des étincelle dans les yeux. **_Il est tellement beau..._** J'appuie ma tête contre son torse maintenant nu et laisse mon corps se détendre, humant le délicieux parfum s'élevant de son fin plumage.

- **Aller, raconte, j'ai tout mon temps.** Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire comblé, fermant doucement mes yeux.

 **\- Tu n'as pas du travail? Tu es toujours débordé. Je ne voudrais te causer de problème.** Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser à sa remarque.

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas Démon, mes cadavres ne vont pas s'enfuir.** Appuyant à son tour sa tête contre la mienne, il se met à me raconter les jours passés, ponctuant son discours de soupirs et de tremblements. Je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de se serrer alors qu'il poursuit son récit...

**\- ... et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Cela me fait du bien de pouvoir me défouler sur quelqu'un, mais je ne sais plus ce que je ressens...**

**\- Claude n'est-il pas censé être ton ennemi?** J'essaye de ne pas faire transparaître ma jalousie alors que je lui répond. **C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais connaissant les démons et leur approche de l'amour, j'éviterai de trop m'approcher de lui si j'étais toi. Tu ne peux pas simplement attendre de savoir si tes sentiments sont plus profond, il voudra aller plus loin plus vite, et vu ton état tu n'es pas capable de lui résister. Ne te laisse pas embarquer là dedans.** Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner doucement le regard, il est vrai que les démons sont une espèce passionnante. Alors que les shinigamis vivent le plus souvent des histoires brèves et assez romantiques, tout en ne pouvant se contenter de fréquenter un seul amant à la fois, les démons, eux, semblent vivre des histoires aussi obsessionnelles que passionnées, se soldant bien souvent par la mort d'un des deux amants. Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant là-dedans... mais de si attirant à la fois. Levant les yeux vers le visage de mon ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir admirer son visage, ce que l'obscurité m'empêche de faire. **Peux-tu allumer du feu s'il-te-plaît?**

 **\- Bien sur.** Il se met doucement debout sur ses hauts talons de cuir et va chercher du bois dans un coin de la pièce, avant de le jeter dans la cheminée et d'allumer les flammes d'un regard de braise. Il se remet ensuite à mes côtés. **Je ne sais pas Yamaraj, j'ai peut-être envie que nous deux... enfin je ne sais pas. Le problème est que si l'on va plus loin, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Je le trouve tellement attirant, et le contact de son corps est si bon...** J'entends sa voix devenir plus rauque, ses pupilles ne devenir qu'une fente au milieu d'une iris de feu. ** _La passion..._**

 **\- Alastor... regarde moi.** Il frémit en entendant son nom de démon. Je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. **Tout vas bien se passer, tu sauras prendre la bonne décision, calme toi maintenant. Tu es affamé, il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil.** Je peux sentir sa poitrine s'enflammer, et une larmes de sang commence à couler de son deuil droit. Tendre, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, aspirant la goutte noire, tout en caressant sa mâchoire de ma main droite. **Je suis là, je serais toujours là.**

Sur ce, il dépose un doux baiser sur ma main et me serre doucement dans ses bras avant de se lever et de partir par la fenêtre. **_Alastor... tu seras à jamais à ses côtés. Ne laisse personne te l'enlever._** Je m'endors à même le sol, sombrant dans un sommeil calme bercé par les craquements des flammes.

 


	7. Asmodée et Alastor.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Cela fait maintenant une heure que j'attends dans sa chambre. Me demandant avec qui il peut bien avoir rendez vous à une heure si tardive. Encore un peu déboussolé à cause des événements de la veille, je me laisse tomber contre le mur m'asseyant en tailleur, un chat dans mes bras. **_Comment as-tu pu laisser tes sentiments t'échapper si facilement?!_** C'est vrai que tout en l'autre démon me donne envie de plus m'approcher de lui. Au départ, tout entre nous n'était que simple luxure, mais à présent...

Je soupire, laissant ma tête reposer en arrière et mes yeux se fermer doucement, imaginant la silhouette parfaitement sculptée de Sebastian. Toute la douleur et la passion de cet être me rend fou. Ses yeux couleur de braise, son souffle lorsqu'il m'embrasse... **_Si intense._** Je sursaute en entendant la porte claquer, relevant d'un coup la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

 **\- Bonjour Michaelis, tu en as mis du temps...** Esquissant un faible sourire, il s'assoit contre son lit, laissant nos genoux se frôler. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence, évitant de nous regarder. Une multitude de questions me brûlent les lèvres, je finis par rompre le silence. **Quel est ton nom?** Interloqué, il tourne enfin son regard vers moi, légèrement surpris de ma question.

 **\- A-Alastor...** Je sens sa mâchoire se serrer légèrement.

 **\- C'est un sublime nom... Alastor.** Je réponds sincèrement en lui adressant un regard tendre.

 **\- J'ai toujours détesté, je l'avoue.** Ses yeux plantés à nouveau sur le sol, il me retourne la question. **Et le tien?**

 **\- Asmodée.** J'articule dans un souffle, peu habitué à prononcer mon nom démoniaque dans cette dimension. Je vois avec plaisir Alastor répéter mon nom dans l'accent de sa langue natale, ce que je fais en retour avec le sien. Échangeant un regard complice, plus détendus, nous continuons la discussion, une intimité toute autre apparaissant entre nous. **Dis moi, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler ou citer les membres de ta famille. Tu vas me dire que c'est loin d'être rare pour un démon, mais j'aimerai en savoir plus.**

 **\- Ma mère n'est qu'une succube.** Je peine à entendre sa voix, qui s'est changée en un murmure. **Je me suis nourri de son sang après ma naissance. Elle en est morte.** Une histoire somme toute assez classique dans notre dimension. 

**\- Et ton père?** Je peux sentir immédiatement son inconfort alors que la question franchit mes lèvres.

 **\- Il a... c'est qu'il n'a pas qu'un seul nom.** Intrigué, je lui lance un regard empli de curiosité: seuls les démons très hauts placés peuvent être invoqués sous plusieurs noms. Remarquant l'interrogation dans mes yeux, il soupire avant de répondre. **L'un d'eux est Satan.** Surpris, je lui adresse un regard plein d'admiration.

**\- Et ben ça! Qui aurait deviné que j'aurais un jour un prince pour amant?**

**\- Ne t'emballe pas. Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, il m'a renié.**

**\- Il n'a pourtant qu'un seul autre potentiel héritier à ma connaissance, n'est ce pas peu prudent de sa part de t'écarter?** Je le vois hausser les épaules, une mêche glissant de derrière son oreille pour retomber adorablement sur son oeil.

**\- Il n'est pas fou, si il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de moi il m'aurait tué. Et ta famille?**

**\- Mon père est Amaynon, un noble. Il était à la cour de ton père. Il a disparu de la circulation il y a un an, surement pour comploter ou organiser je ne sais quelle apocalypse. Ma mère, quant à elle, se nomme Abalam, elle est impliquée en ce moment dans un guerre contre les anges.**

**\- J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Si j'ai bonne mémoire ils ont trois fils, n'est-ce-pas?**

**\- Cinq depuis peu.**

**\- Je vois...**

Il attrape un chat et commence à jouer nerveusement avec le bout de sa queue. **_Il est tellement irrésistible..._**

Je sens une atmosphère plus pesante lentement remplacer celle détendue à peine installée. Je dégluti difficilement, sachant parfaitement quel sujet nous nous apprêtons à aborder...

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Ses questions m'ont un peu surpris, voire gêné, au début, mais je me rends compte à présent qu'elle sont à mille lieux de l'embarras que je vais ressentir lorsque nous aborderons le sujet tant redouté.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, voyant son beau visage tendu par l'angoisse. Je ne peux qu'admirer ses magnifiques cheveux bruns et sa carrure si parfaitement musclée. Nos regards se croisent alors qu'il relève les yeux. Alors que son immensité dorée se reflète dans mon abysse rougeoyante, je comprends enfin qu'il temps. ** _Vous êtes prêts._**

**\- Asmodée?**

**\- Oui, Alastor?** Son ton est calme, sa voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver un peu intimidant vu sous cette angle. Il a l'air déterminé, sûr de lui. ** _Et de ses sentiments..._**

**\- Ce que tu as dit hier...**

**\- Je le pensais.** Je vois ses joues se teinter de rose alors qu'il prononce ces mots, mais sa voix ne tremble pas. Intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. **_Tu n'es pas juste l'instrument de son plaisir... mais qu'est-il à tes yeux?_**

\- **Je crois que... je ressens...** Je sens ma voix s'évanouir alors que je cherche mes mots. Je le sens s'approcher de moi alors qu'il relève doucement mon visage, tenant mon menton tendrement entre ses doigts, m'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

**\- Oui, tu crois que tu ressens...?**

**\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, ou que l'un deux se sente mal. Je ne veux pas hâter les choses, je suis jeune et je n'ai jamais... enfin... je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une relation sérieuse! Je ne veux pas que tu...** Son sourire s'élargissant, et se yeux devenant aussi doux que du velour, il m'arrête en posant un doigt ganté sur ma bouche. Je me sens apaisé par sa douceur.

 **\- Alastor... termine simplement ta phrase. Tu ressens...** Je me sens complètement hypnotisé par ses yeux. Tandis que je me perds dans leur immensité dorée, je me remémore les mots de yamaraj, **_"il voudra aller plus loin plus vite, et vu ton état tu n'es pas capable de lui résister. Ne te laisse pas embarquer là dedans"_** _._ Mais je ne peux que lui répondre:

**\- L-la même chose... Je crois que je t'aime Asmodée.**

Les yeux emplis de bonheur il m'étouffe presque alors qu'il m'étreint pour m'embrasser. Pas vraiment certain de ce que mes mots impliquent pour l'avancement de notre relation, je me contente de l'étreindre à mon tour. Je sens ses mains se faire plus pressentes et s'aventurer sous ma chemise. C'est à ce moment que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je repousse rapidement Claude et tente de lisser mes cheveux et mes vêtements au maximum pendant que mon amant prend place dans mon placard. Je vais ensuite ouvrir pour découvrir Mey-Lin devant ma porte.

**\- Bonsoir Mey-Lin, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Il est tard.**

 


	8. Amour et jalousie.

** PDV de Meyrin **

 

Je n'ose plus bouger, complètement pétrifiée. ** _Mais qu'es-tu en train de faire?_** Devant moi, je vois Sebastian dans l'embrasure de sa porte, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux sont légèrement en désordre, il ne porte que sa chemise dont les premiers boutons sont défaits et je ne peux que voir le léger rouge qui teinte ses joues. **_Il est irrésistible..._**

Encore plus intimidée par ce constat je ne peux que baisser la tête et me mettre à jouer nerveusement avec mon tablier. Remontant ma main vers mon visage pour remettre mes lunettes en place sur mon nez, je me souviens soudain que je les aie enlevées et me rappelle de la raison de ma visite. **_Courage! Il faut lui dire!_**

 **\- Mey-Lin, tu m'entends?** Relevant rapidement les yeux je me rend compte qu'il est train de me parler. Je reprends courage et entends avec plaisir que ma voix ne tremble pas alors que je lui réponds enfin.

 **\- Oui Monsieur Sebastian. Désolé de venir vous voir si tard mais je dois vous parler. Serait-il possible que nous nous asseyons quelques minutes? Ce ne sera pas long.** Une expression de surprise sur le visage il m'ouvre totalement la porte et me laisse entrer. Me proposant du thé il commence à faire bouillir de l'eau alors que nous engageons la conversation. Je remarque que ses yeux, agacés lorsqu'il m'avait ouvert la porte, ne reflètent à présent plus que de la pure curiosité, mêlée à un brin de malice.

 **\- Donc, pourquoi cette visite si tardive? Je...** À sa question je ne peux m'empêcher le couper, montrant malgré moi mon angoisse.

 **\- J-je ne vous dérange pas j'espère! Je suis désolée je n'aurais peut être pas dû venir si tard!** Je le vois sourire légèrement, apparemment amusé, il jette un regard à son armoire, puis hésite légèrement avant de me répondre, son rictus s'élargissant encore.

 **\- Non ne t'en fait pas. Je m'occupais simplement des araignées que j'ai vu il y a peu dans ma chambre, rien d'important.** Sur ce il me tend une tasse de thé fumante. **Fait attention c'est chaud.**

**\- M-merci Monsieur Sebastian.**

**\- Je t'en prie, appelle moi juste Sebastian ce soir d'accord? « Monsieur » c'est un peu trop formel pour une discussion autour d'un bon thé, non?** Je rougis affreusement alors que j'entends ses mots, et mon coeur commence à battre la chamade. **_Tu l'aimes tellement..._** Mais comment trouver le courage de le lui dire?

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je suis à vrai dire assez surpris de l'initiative de Meyrin, mais bien loin d'en être énervé. Mon amant dans le placard, et la jeune femme plus vulnérable que jamais prête à m'avouer son amour juste en face de moi, je ne manque pas de trouver la situation terriblement amusante et saute sur l'occasion pour mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs d'Asmodée. Comme tout démon, il doit surement être maladivement possessif, j'en profite pour voir jusqu'où je peux aller sans qu'il intervienne.

De plus, sans mentir, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Meyrin particulièrement attendrissante, sans ses lunettes et avec sa timidité maladive. **_Pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu...?_**

 **\- Tu es très belle se soir May. Tes lunettes sont-elles cassées?** Je sais très bien qu'elle ne les a pas mise pour mettre en valeur ses beaux yeux, mais je tiens à la mettre mal à l'aise, pour observer ses réactions. **_Il n'y a rien de plus distrayant qu'un humain..._**

**\- Non je... Enfin... c'est Bard qui les a !**

**\- Bard? Pourquoi?** Je me retiens difficilement d'éclater de rire à son excuse ridicule...

 **\- Je les lui ai prêtées pour... enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me l'a demandé.** Baissant de nouveau ses beaux yeux elle paraît plus embarrassée que je ne le voudrait. Ne voulant pas la décourager dans son entreprise première, dont j'ai bien entendu deviné la visée et qui pourrait s'avérer très drôle, je tente de trouver un moyen de la mener vers sa déclaration en douceur, la mettant tout d'abord un peu plus à l'aise.

**\- Je vois, j'espère qu'il en fera bon usage... le thé est-il à ton goût?**

**\- O-oui, il est délicieux, merci...**

**\- Tu sais may, cela fait longtemps que l'on se connaît maintenant, et tu peux me faire confiance. Je me suis attaché à Bard et à Finny, et à toi également. Tu peux tout me dire, de ta part rien qui ne serait proféré avec affection ne paraîtrait grossier ou déplacé...**

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et tourne au rouge fuchsia, puis dégluti difficilement avant de s'immobiliser. De ma commode j'entends un grognement menaçant audible de moi seul s'élever... Asmodée semble ne pas trouver la situation à son goût. ** _Jaloux?_** Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire vivement à cette pensée, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux grands ouverts de la servante qui, encore plus déstabilisée, lâche sa tasse d'angoisse.

Se confondant en excuse elle se jette sur les brisures pour tenter d'arranger les dégâts, mais je la devance et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec elle par terre, ma main sur la sienne et mon visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Pendant quelques secondes elle fait mine de reculer, mais une étincelle nouvelle apparaît dans ces yeux et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse.

Loins d'être surpris je répond à son étreinte, les yeux tournés vers mon armoire. Celle-ci, entrouverte, laisse apparaître dans l'embrasure de sa porte une main aux longues griffes noires et un oeil rouge sang furieux brillant au milieu d'une aura lugubre et destructrice. Alors que la jeune femme approfondit notre baiser, j'entends un murmure rauque s'élever dans la pièce: **"Si tu vas plus loin, je fais en sorte que cette créature immonde ne voit plus le jour... et qu'elle périsse dans la douleur."**

À cette menace, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un léger rire s'échapper de mes lèvres, rire qui, bien sur, passe inaperçu à la jeune humaine, mais pas à Claude qui commence à sortir une jambe du placard. À la vue de cette partie de son corps sous sa forme démoniaque la plus pure, je ne peux que sentir mon désir pour lui s'accroître, ainsi que mon excitation et mon besoin irrépressible de faire durer sa colère qui m'est incroyablement jouissive.

Néanmoins, craignant pour la vie de Mey Linn, je la repousse doucement, et murmure à son oreille tout en la raccompagnant doucement vers la porte que je ferme derrière elle:

**\- Tu es fatiguée May, il faut te reposer à présent, j'ai entendu ce que tu avais à me dire, et il faudra que l'on en reparle. Mais à présent tu à besoin de repos.**

Complètement à bout de souffle et estomaquée autant de son audace et de l'indécence de son geste que de ma réaction, elle ne peut que balbutier de légères salutations tout en restant prostrée devant ma porte quelques minutes, puis de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je sens son bonheur et son amour d'ici, et commence à me dire que la manipuler et jouer avec ses sentiments pourrait se trouver extrêmement vil, ce qui signifie en somme très plaisant...

Mais je suis rapidement coupé dans mes réflexion lorsqu'une main aux longs ongles noire gantée de mitaines faites de plumes d'un noir de jai me plaque contre le mur et retire sauvagement mes vêtements sans manquer de me lacérer le torse au passage. Je passe ma langue sur mes crocs puis mes lèvres, alléché par la nuit qui m'attend. **_Oui, vraiment très plaisant..._**

 


	9. Fait moi mal.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Enfin libéré du placard dans lequel je m'efforçais il y a quelques minutes de contenir ma colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre sur Alastor, cherchant par tous les moyens à laisser ma marque sur son corps, signe qu'il m'appartient. Le voir regarder cette femme, la toucher, l'embrasser... cela me rend tout bonnement fou.

Tandis que je déchiquette littéralement la chair de mon amant, je lève la tête pour voir quelle expression est apparue sur son visage. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir un air de béatitude complet: un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la tête renversée en arrière, appuyée contre la porte sur laquelle je l'avais plaqué et les crocs sortis, il semble implorer plus de douleur, les deux mains jointes derrières ma nuque comme en signe de prière.

Complètement perturbé de sa réaction et de son absence totale de défense ou de protestation, je laisse retomber mes bras ensanglantés contre mon corps tout en reprenant ma forme humaine. Quittant mon étreinte, un sourire dérangé toujours planté sur le visage, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte, les jambes flageolantes. Plus inquiet que jamais, et me rappelant soudainement de ses activités nocturnes que j'avais surpris le soir de notre premier baiser, j'hésite quelques secondes avant de parler, ne sachant pas comment l'aider, et ne comprenant vraiment pas son comportement ou ses possibles causes.

Il est vrai qu'un démon aimant souffrir, cela n'existe à ma connaissance pas... du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant ce jour. Nous sommes des êtres avares et sadiques, toujours assoiffés de jouissance, la douleur est quelque chose que nous haïssons subir. Elle est preuve de faiblesse et est une agression des sens que nous vénérons. Bien entendu nous la supportons de manière toujours spartiate, ne la laissant transparaître que dans les pires moments, lorsque nous sommes vraiment poussés à bout.

La plupart des autres espèces ont pour croyance pour cette raison que nous ne ressentons pas la douleur, que nous y sommes insensibles, indifférents. **_Quelle croyance ridicule!_** À même attaque et même situation globale, la douleur ressentie par un démon est estimée à dix-huit fois plus pénible que celle d'un humain et vingt-trois fois plus pénible que celle d'un ange. Autant de surprenantes données qui prouvent notre honteuse vulnérabilité.

 **\- Sebastian... Alastor... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu?! Je t'ai littéralement éviscéré! Tu aurais pu facilement m'éviter!** N'osant pas évoquer directement le sujet qui me soucie réellement je tente de l'aborder de manière détournée. Trouvant en quelques secondes quelques bandages et compresses je m'empresse de réparer les dégât, qu'il me coûte à présent terriblement d'avoir commis. Trois de ses côtes sont à l'air libre et le bas de son poumon droit est visible. Son pectoral gauche n'est plus et son coeur envoie des petites giclées de sang dans l'air par la base de l'aorte complètement sectionnée. Découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche, j'abandonne, me contentant de recueillir le plus de sang possible sur les compresses.

 **\- Mmh.** Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre il se contente de me regarder faire avec intérêt, son regard détaillant ma main avec attention. Hésitant encore une fois, je me dis qu'une amorce plus violente s'impose pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

**\- Alastor, aimes-tu souffrir?**

**\- Pourquoi cette question? Aïe!** Sortant tout d'un coup de sa torpeur en entendant ma question il regarde avec effroi son torse avant de frémir et de relever abruptement les yeux vers moi, ayant définitivement quitté son sourire détraqué. **Bien sur que n-non! Enfin les démons ne... je... Et je suis un démon je ne peux pas!**

 ****Alors que je m'apprête à protester contre un mensonge si flagrant, il me fait taire d'un baiser avant de retrouver sa forme démoniaque encore plus amochée que sa forme humaine dans mes bras et de commencer à se frotter lentement contre moi. Je ne peux résister à son amour et y réponds le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Des flots de sang s'écoulent le long de son torse, me faisant me sentir plus mal que jamais. ** _Je ne suis qu'un monstre... et sa peau est si délicate, si facile à lacérer._** Je n'ai jamais ressenti de plus grand effroi que celui que mon excitation me cause en cet instant précis...

Contre moi je sens mon amant se raidir, puis s'immobiliser. J'entends un long gémissement de frustration sortir de sa gorge alors qu'il me repousse doucement, se relevant. Complètement perdu et surpris d'un arrêt si brusque de notre étreinte, je le considère avec des yeux plissés et confus pendant quelques minutes.

Son visage exprime une réflexion intense, et ses bras sont croisés, appuyés contre le lit et soutenant sa tête à moitié perdue dans l'ombre, dont un éclat rouge vif ressort. Hésitant, je tente quelques fois de prononcer son nom, mais il m'ignore, n'ayant surement même plus conscience de la situation ou de ma présence. Me levant finalement, je pose une main sur son épaule couverte d'un magnifique plumage noir. Frémissant à mon contact, il ne semble pourtant pas revenir tout à fait à la réalité, et se contente de prendre ma main dans la sienne sans pour autant tourner son regard toujours luisant dans ma direction. Sa voix est rauque alors qu'il s'adresse enfin à moi.

 **\- Asmodée, je t'aime.** Surpris par la gravité de son ton, je ne peux que répondre que je ressens la même chose, une inquiétude immense transparaissant dans ma voix.

 **\- M-moi aussi... je t'aim-** Il me coupe avec douceur, le ton vague et monotone, immensément las.

 **\- Mais cette chose, tu ne devrais pas l'accepter, elle est pourrie. Elle ne transpire que le vide et la perdition. Je t'aime, mais cette chose là change à chaque battement. À chaque seconde, elle est un peu plus pourrie, empoisonnée par le fléau noir qui s'y verse...** Joignant le geste à la parole, je le vois plonger sa main dans sa chair pour en sortir son coeur toujours palpitant, l'arrachant avec un grognement rauque, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Hurlant presque je me précipite sur lui et saisit le précieux organe de mains alors que ses ongles commencent à le transpercer.

**\- MAIS TU ES MALADE?? TU VAS FINIR PAR TE TUER ESPÈCE DE TARÉ!**

**\- Tu m'as appelé taré?** Une larme de d'un noir profond glisse sur sa joue laissant un sillon sombre sur son passage alors qu'il répond. **Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais porté ce nom. Remarque ici, dans ce monde sans sens, le fou est Roi, et le bouffon mène la danse. N'est-ce-pas magnifique, Asmodée? Deux démon mimant une danse macabre au clair de lune...** Ses yeux plus intenses que jamais se tournent vers moi, et je commence à ressentir un mélange de désir et de peur atrocement angoissant qui semble me broyer les tripes. Tout mon corps se bande d'un coup alors que je sens sa main libre frôler ma gorge découverte par mon col de ses griffes aiguisées.

 **\- Je suis compliqué, le plus pur et le plus sale de notre espèce. Je suis si banal et si différent... Tu ne comprends pas le délice de la douleur, tu ne comprends pas le délice de la peine, tu ne comprends pas le délice de jouer avec les gens. Tu es un démon avide et cruel, tu es un bon démon.** Se faisant il remonte vers mon visage, les yeux maintenant inondés de noir, son autre main emprisonnant fermement l'une des miennes. Plaçant ses griffes sur mes yeux qu'il ferme, il se met à caresser d'un toucher acéré et continue, sa voix se changeant en un murmure. **Tu es si simple, si pur. C'est cela que je désire en toi, ton immaculée décadence, ta pourriture si propre. Je ne cherche que le chaos, le contre-sens, je ne consolide et ne structure que pour mieux détruire ensuite. Je suis un chien, né chien. Mon but même est d'être esclave des désirs des autres, et je n'ai d'autre visée que celle-ci: moi, l'être avide de douleur, je dois contenter les humains, et mes semblables. Tu m'as demandé si j'aime la douleur? Non, mais seule elle me satisfait. Seule elle parvient à remplir ce vide toujours plus abyssal qui se forme en moi. Tu dis que tu m'aimes? Mais tu ne sais ce qu'est l'amour, l'abandon. Tu ne connais l'étendu de son horreur.** Se taisant, il s'écarte de moi, le visage à présent fermé. Entendant le cri de son maître au loin, il reprend son apparence de majordome idéal avant d'enfiler tout d'un coup un sourire radieux, tout aussi faux que sont ton léger. **À plus tard Claude! Je sens que ma chemise va être fichue si je continue à saigner comme ça! Quelles griffes tu as!**

Absolument fasciné et à court de mot, je le laisse m'embrasser furtivement avant de partir pour accéder à la requête de son maître.

Qu'es-tu, Alastor Michaelis? Je ne sais quelle sera l'issue de cette danse macabre dans laquelle tu m'entraîne, et cela me terrifie. J'aime ça. Je t'aime.

J'embrasse doucement l'organe battant toujours inlassablement dans ma mains avant de l'envelopper d'une étreinte protectrice. Mes yeux se perdant dans l'immensité de la nuit, je quitte le manoir Phantomhive, ma conquête et mon plus précieux trésor blotti contre mon torse.

 


	10. Tentation.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Alors que je marche dans le manoir, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire en ce si calme après-midi, mon attention est attirée par un son près de la grande porte. Intrigué, je m'y rend, laissant mes pas raisonner sur le carrelage. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, c'est avec joie que je découvre Yamaraj sur le seuil, ses éternelles mèches cendrées cachant ses yeux, que j'aime tant.

Pourtant, je ne le vois pas sourire, et son expression habituellement si calme, lorsqu'il travaille, ou joviale et détraquée, lorsqu'il tente de communiquer avec d'autres êtres vivants, se trouve être sombre et remplie d'inquiétude.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se jette dans mes bras, m'arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise et de douleur dû à mes plaies toujours béantes et à mon absence de coeur.

 **\- Sebastian! Par tous les Morts! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient trouvés!!** Toujours abasourdi, je recule pour cracher un peu de sang à terre. **Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe? Ça va??**

**\- Non... n- enfin oui, oui... qui ça « ils »? Ça ne va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça??**

**\- Excuse moi... j'étais inquiet... des chasseurs de prime sont passée me voir ce matin, ils nous cherchaient. J'ai réussi à leur cacher le fait que j'étais une de leur cible et ai tenté de les diriger vers une fausse piste, mais ils ont reçu un appel et sont partis en vitesse. Sachant que l'autre cible était toi, j'ai pris peur et je suis venu.**

**\- Comment ça « ils** ** _nous_** **cherchaient»? Tu veux dire que l'un d'eux était un shinigami et l'autre un démon, ils se sont associés?** Le voyant hocher la tête, je ne peux me retenir de soupirer, le regardant à nouveau je me relève et l'entraîne avec moi vers ma chambre. **Ce genre de collaboration est rare, ils doivent être encore plus efficaces que séparés... Il va falloir que l'on soit plus discrets.**

**\- En effet... tu es blessé?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Laisse moi te soigner, et raconte moi...**

**\- On a des problèmes plus urgents avant non?**

**\- Rien n'est plus important que ta santé, tu la ferme et tu me laisse prendre soin de toi.** Complètement estomaqué de l'autorité et de la colère subite de sa voix, je me laisse faire sans plus de protestations. Je m'assois par terre, la tête appuyé contre mon lit. Il s'installe devant moi à genoux, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. **Alors...? Qui t'as fait- AH MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA??** Hurlant alors qu'il voit ma chemise absolument trempée de noir, il se jette sur moi et la déchiquette avant de crier d'horreur lorsqu'il découvre l'état de mon buste. Il s'affaire ensuite à me panser, m'arrachant des petits gémissements que je tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Alors qu'il se remet à parler, sa voix reflette une rage immense, et je commence à m'inquiéter quelque peu pour mon amant... **Je vais tuer celui qui t'as fait ça.**

**\- Je... Il ne faut mieux pas... c'est Asmodée.**

**\- Asmodée?**

**\- Claude.** Un silence pesant s'installe, et il s'arrête pendant au moins dix minutes de me soigner, le bras suspendu, arrêté en plein mouvement, le visage perdu dans l'ombre. Sur une de ses joues, je peux voir une larme d'un blanc crémeux se déverser. Je la recueille dans ma paume, n'osant pas parler.

**\- Alastor... tu ne lui as pas dit que tu...**

**\- Je l'aime, et je le lui ai dit. Je me sens différent avec lui... je me sens bien.**

**\- Ah oui?** Une autre larme coule sur sa joue, suivie d'une multitude d'autres, interdit, je l'observe en silence, restreignant mon besoin pressant de le serrer dans mes bras et de le consoler. **Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on s'est vus?** Il lève la tête, et dégage ses yeux, me laissant me perdre dans leur immensité magnifique. **_Bien sur... ce jour là, tu as vu pour la première fois ce qu'est la vraie beauté, et la noblesse._** Il poursuit sans attendre de réponse. **Ce jour là j'ai cru mourir en voyant l'étendue de ta perfection.**

**\- Yamaraj...**

**\- Tu es sublime, tu es incroyable. De tous les êtres qui soient, aucun ne peut t'égaler. Je ferais tout, tout pour te protéger. Mais je ne fais pas cela par pure générosité! Non... non c'est de l'égoïsme. Car intérieurement je veux que tu sois mien. Je veux être ton monde et que tu sois le mien. Je donnerais tout pour que ce voeux soit exaucé. Mais toi...** Ses yeux se posent sur ma poitrine ensanglantée et ses mains se placent sur mes joues alors qu'il prend place sur mes cuisses. Hypnotisé, je ne fais ni ne dis plus rien, absorbé par sa beauté et la singularité de sont ton... témoin d'une colère et une haine immense qui me fait frémir malgré moi. **Toi tu laisse ce démon TE FAIRE DU MAL!** Il se met à crier en plein milieux de la phrase, resserrant sa prise autour de ma tête et collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. **TU LE LAISSE TE TOUCHER, ET JE SUIS SUR QUE TU AIMES CELA! TU ME REND DINGUE! DES SIÈCLES QUE NOUS PARTAGEONS TOUT! DES SIÈCLES QUE JE ME SENS MOURIR UN PEU PLUS CHAQUE JOUR, PAR PURE DÉVOTION ET AMOUR POUR TOI. JE LE TUERAIS! JE LES TUERAIS TOUS, CEUX QUI ONT OSÉS POSER LEURS MAINS SUR TON CORPS!!**

Perdant le contrôle il m'empoigne les mains qu'ils joint derrière ma tête avant de m'embrasser passionnément. **_Asmodée... pardonne moi._** Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son délicieux baiser, sentant sa langue prendre possession de ma bouche et ses ongles lâcher mes poignets et descendre vers mon torse.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes à goûter aux lèvres l'un de l'autre sans discontinuer. Je sens un bien être profond m'envahir en sentant son coeur battre contre mon corps violenté et à moitié nu. **_Yamaraj... mon ami, je t'aime tant..._**

 

** PDV d'Undertaker **

 

Je goûte enfin à ces lèvres interdites, faisant tournoyer nos langues dans une valse effrénée. Mes mains parcourent son torse et brûlent de descendre plus bas... mais je n'ose le faire, de peur de gâcher ce moment parfait.

À bout de souffle, je me résout finalement à briser notre étreinte, à contre coeur. Assis à califourchon sur lui, je rapproche encore mon corps du sien, supprimant toute distance entre nous, et appuie ma tête contre son épaule, mes yeux se brouillant à nouveau de larmes. **_Il a dit qu'îl l'aimait..._**

 **\- Tu l'aimes vraiment...?** Ma voix est hésitante et je maudit son ton implorant.

**\- Yamraj, que viens tu de faire?**

**\- Répond...**

**\- Ce baiser...**

**\- Alastor je t'en pris je dois savoir...**

**\- Moi aussi, qu'est ce que l'on vient de faire... Mon Diable... C- C'est interdit... et... non... pas toi, et moi! Non...**

Son regard se pose sur moi, hagard et désorienté. Je caresse sa joue de mon pouce, et vois sa magnifique peau opale se teinter de rose. **_Adorable..._**

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je vois son apparence démoniaque reprendre le dessus, de douces et longues plumes chatouillant mon visage. Une peau d'une incroyable chaleur se pose sur la mienne après que j'ai enlevé mon ample haut, superflu et ne représentant qu'un obstacle de plus entre nous.

Je descends finalement ma main griffue et commence à masser son entrejambe avec, tout en admirant le choc présent sur chacune des parcelles de son visage. Il tente d'abord de résister, mais il sombre vite dans le plaisir alors ma main s'aventure sous son boxer et commencer à le branler doucement. Je lève ma tête tout en lui léchant doucement le lobe. **_Ses gémissements sont tellement jouissif... et excitants._** Alors que son souffle commence à se faire de plus en plus saccadé, j'arrête mes mouvements avant de lui enlever avec précaution le reste de ses vêtement et de me baisser au niveau de son sexe d'une taille impressionnante.

Je commence par en prendre le gland dans ma bouche avec délicatesse et débute de lents va-et-viens tout en reprenant en main la partie qui ne loge pas. Très vite, je l'entend haleter et commencer à gémir son plaisir. Il place sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, commençant par y exercer de petite pression puis finissant par enfoncer de force l'entièreté son membre en moi, donnant de rapides coups de bassin et révulsant ses beaux yeux vermeil.

J'adore la sensation de son sexe gonflé de plaisir contre ma langue et sens mon pantalon se faire trop étroit. Il finit par donner un ultime coup de bassin avant de déverser des flots de sa semence au fond de ma gorge. Il me lâche et j'avale tout le précieux liquide goulument, adorant son goût à la fois sucré et épicé. Je lèche les quelques gouttes tombés autour et m'assoit à ses côtés.

Me souriant, il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'emmener sur le lit et de commencer à me déshabiller avec sensualité. Ses lèvres se posent sur mes bottes alors que ses mains les défont doucement, ses doigts toxiques s'aventurent ensuite le long de mes jambes, déchirant mon pantalon de cuir et m'en débarrassant par la même occasion. **_Tout cela est si délicieux... si- mmmh..._**

Mes pensées se brouillent alors que je le sens commencer à me caresser, et je sens un dangereux désir prendre possession de tout mon être alors qu'il se débarrasse des derniers vêtements dont je suis couvert.

 


	11. Amitié intime.

** PDV d'Undertaker **

  
****  
Je sens sa bouche parfaite se refermer à son tour autour de moi, et lâche un long gémissement alors qu'il commence directement à me prendre en gorger profonde. Sans s'arrêter ni reprendre son souffle, il continue ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je commence à sentir de la sueur couler tout le long de mon corps et que je perde le contrôle de mes propres mouvements, tremblant et essayant d'échapper à ce plaisir malsain m'envahissant tout entier.

Il sort mon sexe de sa bouche, se léchant les lèvres et plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien. Me voyant sur le point de me dérober et de tenter malgré moi de m'enfuir, il m'immobilise, me plaquant sur le matelas, et écrases sa main libre sur ma bouche alors que sa langue s'affaire sur mon entrée.

Je le sens aller et venir profondément en moi et pousse un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il enfonce trois doigts en même temps, après me les avoir fais sucer. Après m'avoir élargi, il se place au dessus de moi, le corps maculé d'un pellicule de sueur également. D'une voix gorgée de désir, il me demande:

**\- Tu es prêt?**

**\- O-oui...** **_Je n'attends que cela, prends moi..._ **

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Alors que je le pénètre le plus doucement possible, je sens ses ongles se planter dans mon dos et un plaisir incommensurable s'emparer de tout mon être. **_Il est si étroit..._**

Entendant un long grognement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et commence à donner de puissant coups de rein, le pénétrant de tout ma longueur et tentant de trouver sa prostate. Lorsque je l'entend enfin hurler son plaisir, je m'immobilise quelques instants, geste me valant un regard interrogatif et courroucé de la part du Shinigami.

Je le soulève sans ménagement, restant en lui, et inverse nos position, avant de l'empaler de nouveau sur moi. Hurlant, il place ses mains dans ses cheveux, me laissant admirer la cambrure de son magnifique corps strié de cicatrice. Encore plus excité par cette vue, je le fait monter et descendre rapidement sur mon membre en érection, accompagné par les mouvement embrasés de son bassin.

Il finit par lancer un ultime hurlement de jouissance alors que je me déverse en lui et retombe à mes côté, le membre toujours dur. Je ne perd pas une seconde pour l'avaler tout entier, en le râpant doucement avec ma longue langue. Il jouit en moi en criant mon nom et je peux voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il me voit avaler sa semence.

Le prenant dans mes bras, je nous autorise à nous réfugier sous les draps quelques temps, bien conscient de la gravité de nos agissement, autant sur mon jeune couple que d'un point de vue... disons légal.

 **\- Tu as conscience que l'on pourrait déclencher une guerre?** Ma voix n'est pas paniquée, simplement interrogative et quelque peu amusée par cette ridicule vérité.

 **\- Ce serait drôle... Tu n'aimerais pas?** Il ne peux se retenir de glousser tout en caressant ma joue, et laisse nos corps s'unir dans une douce étreinte. Mais son ton change tout à fait en même temps que son expression alors qu'il poursuit, aussi angoissé qu'angoissant. **Que comptes-tu faire à présent?**

 **\- En parler à Claude.** Mon coeur se serre à la simple idée de la crise qu'il va me faire, mais je souris tout de même alors que je poursuis avec douceur, sachant la peine que mes mots pourraient faire à Yamaraj. **Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime... cela ne doit pas se reproduire, ou pas régulièrement. Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, Yamaraj, pas mon amant. Je ne veux pas que la luxure et le péché vienne ternir notre histoire...** Je me met à caresser sa joue alors qu'il répond, une larme à l'oeil, et frôlant mes lèvre des siennes.

**\- Il est un peu tard pour cela, non?**

**\- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard... Je t'aime Yamaraj.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alastor.**

Et sur ce il s'endort doucement dans mes bras, c'est quelques heures après qu'il quitte la pièce, laissant sa douce et rassurante odeur flotter dans la pièce et me bercer... Avant qu'une silhouette bien connue ne se dessine dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. **_Asmodée... tu ne peux pas le perdre si tôt._**

Déglutissant difficilement, je lui ouvre, et est frappé par sa beauté toute particulière alors qu'il m'attend tranquillement sur le rebord, les mains toujours refermées autour de mon coeur, et un air de bonheur complet sur son visage comblé. **_Qu'as-tu fait...?_**

 

**PDV de Claude**

 

Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux de ma vie, et je n'ai envie que d'une chose: serrer l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras. Mais il faut d'abord que je lui rende son coeur, histoire tout de même qu'il reste en vie.

 **\- Bonjour mon Amour, je t'ai ramené ça.** Dis-je en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la pièce tout en lui tendant le muscle palpitant. **Et par la même occasion m'occuper de soigner les dégâts que j'ai fait hier... et passer un peu de temps avec mon corbeau adoré.** Pendant quelques secondes il se tait, me regardant, interdit. Il tend finalement le bras pour prendre le précieux organe et se retourne pour ouvrir sa chemise. **Pas besoin de te retourner tu sais, il n'y a rien là-dessous que je n'ai déjà vu, ou que je n'ai pas envie de voir, d'ailleurs.** M'approchant, j'enroule mes mains autour de sa taille, tout en me questionnant sur son mutisme. **Ça va? Tu es distant... il se passe quelque chose? Tu m'en veux pour tes blessures?**

 **\- Non... j'ai quelque chose à te dire et... ça m'angoisse un peu.** Interloqué, mais attendrit par le ton préoccupé de sa voix, je le retourne et place mes mains dans ses cheveux, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de le rassurer.

 **\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je ne te lâcherais pas, jamais... À la minute où tu as dit qu tu m'aimais, tu as lié nos vies l'une à l'autre... Pour l'éternité.** Je lui souris, pensant chacun de mes mots, mais remarque que son expression ne s'en trouve que plus tourmentée qu'auparavant. **_Contrairement à ce que qu'il a dit, je sais ce qu'est l'amour, constant et inconditionnel, comme une flamme éternelle..._** Laisse moi te le prouver, mon amour...

 


	12. Passé et Aveux.

** PDV de Claude **

 

 **\- Assis toi...** Je m'assois, détendu, et décidé à le rassurer et à lui prouver que rien ne pourrait altérer mon amour pour lui. **Disons que c'est une longue histoire, et il va falloir remonter à assez loin pour pouvoir tout expliquer.**

**\- J'ai tout mon temps.**

**\- Bon... Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais un démon solitaire. Je rejetais à peu près tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de moi. Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps. Alors que la plupart d'entre nous décident de s'organiser en clans ou d'intégrer des groupes déjà formés, je n'ai jamais été attiré par cette voie ci.**

**\- Je vois... Cela explique ta réputation...** Voyant son regard interloqué, je m'explique. **Tu es assez réputé en bas, on m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de t'approcher si je tenais à la vie. Je ne connaissais rien de toi, mais il m'est arrivé de te voir quelques fois, au bras de démons assez haut placé. Je t'ai toujours imaginé inaccessible...**

**\- J'ai grandit seul, dans le quartier où habitait ma mère. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été là-bas.**

**\- Dans le quartier de ta mère?** Assez surpris, je sens une colère sourde s'élever en moi alors que je comprends le sens de ses paroles. **_Sa mère était une succube..._**

 **\- Oui. Des démons de toutes dimensions et quelques membres d'autres espèces venaient pour faire appel à... mes services. Je n'étais pas un démon de la luxure de bas-étage pour autant. Je refusais la plupart de mes prétendants, seuls les plus nobles pouvaient me toucher.** J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi répondre, le regardant, je ne peux que m'imaginer les horreurs qu'il a eu à subir. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et me promet de ne plus jamais laisser qui que se soit le profiter ou abuser de lui. **J'étais délicat, ou je tentais de l'être. J'allais en même temps à l'université. J'arrivais à...** Ses yeux se baissent et sa voix se brise alors qu'il se force à poursuivre. **J'arrivais à aligner les deux, grace à mon principal client. Étant, disons le compagnon, du Diable en personne, je me suis vite fait respecter partout dans notre dimension. Mais il voulait aller plus loin. Il voulait un pacte, entre nous. Il voulait que je sois sien définitivement, j'ai bien entendu refusé. Premièrement car cet homme restait mon père malgré le fait qu'il ne m'ai pas élevé, et secondement car pour moi cela n'allait pas plus loin que le travail. Il n'étais qu'un client de plus.** Je tente de le couper mais il me fait signe de garder le silence, les yeux secs à ma grande surprise. **Cependant, comme tu dois le savoir, on ne refuse pas impunément un ordre de Satan, il est le maître de chacun de nous. Chaque démon lui appartient en quelque sorte. J'ai donc été punis. J'ai subit un supplice infernal. Le premier d'une longue liste, auquel j'ai mis fin après deux siècle, en réussissant à m'échapper. J'ai commencé à vagabonder dans les dimensions, avec un petit groupe d'autres dissidents. Nous étions trois Démons, six Shinigamis, quatre anges et deux humains. C'était une période compliquée. Les temps étaient durs...**

**\- Les Grandes Guerres...**

**\- Précisément, et tout contact ou communication entre démon et shinigami ou entre ange et démon furent interdites. Elles le sont encore plus ou moins aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne nous as pas empêcher de rester ensemble, mais nous a grandement compliqué la tâche. Comme tu dois t'en douter, les... conséquences physiques de notre désobéissance n'ont pas tardé à se manifester. Les deux autres démons sont mort, leur marque a pourri et s'est infectée. Ils sont devenus fous, et on dévoré leurs propres membres en décomposition. J'ai dû me résoudre à abréger leurs souffrances.**

**\- Comment? Les armes démoniaques n'étaient plus en circulation à l'époque...**

**\- Je les ai mordus, vidés de leur sang, puis j'ai dévoré leurs coeurs et leurs membres marqués.** Mon regard devient un peu vague lorsque mon imagination simule avec un réalisme inquiétant l'horreur de son récit.

**\- Et toi...?**

**\- J'étais plus résistant, alors j'ai tenu plus longtemps, mais très vite les effets m'ont aussi touchés. Les saloperies que j'avaient dû avalé n'on fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai demandé aux autres de m'enfermer dans une pièces inconnue dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Ils l'ont fait. J'ai... Ce millénaire a été...** Il lève sa main et se frotte les yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux et crispé. **Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie...**

**\- Et donc tu as recouvré la santé et es... Attend, mais comment es-tu sorti? Les autres sont venus te chercher?**

**\- Les humains étaient bien entendu morts, deux des anges s'étaient repentis et les deux autres avaient dû fuir dans un realm immatériel. Pour ce qui est des Shinigami, trois étaient morts également, et je n'ai pu revoir que deux d'entres eux de nombreux millénaires après toute cette histoire. Ils ne m'ont pas sauvés. Fou de douleur et de terribles hallucination me torturant incessamment, j'ai commencé à mutiler mon corps. Des délires de repentir et de pureté se frayaient en moi. Je croyais pouvoir retrouver le paix par la douleur. Je croyais...** il marque une pause, apparemment perdu dans le choix de ses mots. **Peu importe... quoi qu'il en soit les mauvais traitements que je m'infligeaient m'échappaient de plus en plus, et je finissait par me torturer encore plus ardemment que les sbires du Diable ne l'avaient fais. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, j'ai fini par invoquer mon Père. Tu aurais vu son visage lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé. Je me demandais qui avait le plus mal entre lui et moi. C'étaient surement lui d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi dévasté. Il m'a sorti de ce lieu maudit, mais je suis ensuite parti en vrille... les temps qui suivent mon retour sont assez brouillés. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs, confus. J'étais dans le palais de mon père, enfermé. Les gens me fuyaient, je crois que je les terrifiaient. La raison? J'étaient malade, je voulait me faire mal à tout prix, tout le temps, et des ailes s'étaient ajoutées sur mon dos. En plus de mes ailes de démon, des ailes d'anges avaient poussé, causant une terrible déformation. Tous les démons au courant de ma présence dans la dimension infernale ont supplié mon père d'abréger les souffrance du "Monstre" que j'étais. Il n'a pas accepté. Il m'a fait subir, encore et encore, des châtiments tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, espérant me ramener à la raison, j'imagine. Mais mon corps ne pouvait retrouver sa forme originelle, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils m'ont arraché, coupé, brûlé mes ailes et autres membres anormaux, ils repoussaient, encore plus hideux et déformés qu'auparavant.**

 **\- Alastor... arrête, je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas le supporter...** Endolori, je me jette à ses pieds, enfouissant mon visage baigné de larme dans ses vêtements.

 **\- Asmodée, pas encore. Encores quelques minutes, mon Amour. Il faut que je finisse cela. C'est important...** resserrant mes mains autour du tissus de son pantalon, je n'ose plus bouger, de peur de ce qui va suivre. **J'ai finit par être délivré, par un de mes anciens amis, et l'horreur a pris fin... ou plutôt disons que plus jamais elle n'a été si peu supportable par la suite. C'est cet ami dont je dois te parler. Maintenant que tu connais mon histoire, tu peux comprendre que je sois proche de lui.**   Ne voyant absolument pas où il veut en venir, je me place plus confortablement entre ses jambes, toujours à terre.

**\- En effet... Je le connais?**

**\- Oui, c'est un Shinigami mais il est dans ce realm, cette dimension même. Son nom humain est Undertaker...** Je suis plus que surpris, cet homme m'ayant toujours paru complètement fou et incompréhensible... Voire malsain de par sa promiscuité plus qu'inquiétante avec sa clientèle.

 **\- Le croque-mort? C'est donc lui, j'imagine, que tu allais voir toutes ces nuits où tu me demandais de venir tard.** Le voyant hocher la tête en silence, je poursuis, ne comprenant toujours pas. **C'est un type... disons... spécial. Et donc, qu'y a-t-il donc de si important et angoissant à propos de lui?**

 **\- Je...** Il s'arrête subitement et ce relève, je l'imite et il m'empoigne les mains, les serrant dans les siennes. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me fais sa demande d'un ton inquiet. **Ne te mets pas en colère, d'accord? Surtout pas. Quelle que soit la chose que je m'apprête à te dire à présent, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour qui que se soit d'autre. Je me sens bien avec toi, différent. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être vide, ou nocif. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce monde, et de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de ma vie, qui n'implique cette fois ni peine ni destruction.** Serein, je lui répond d'une voix assurée après l'avoir doucement embrassé.

 **\- Je te le jure sur l'Enfer tout entier, quelle que soit la chose que tu as à me dire, elle ne nous nuira pas. Dis, maintenant, et décharge toi de ton secret.** Toujours angoissé, et de surcroît intimidé par mon assurance, il reprend.

**\- Je... Ce matin Undertaker est venu. Il a pensé mes plaies. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est passé par la tête mais... on a couché ensemble.**

Abasourdi, je continue de le fixer sans un mot. Il déglutit difficilement et attend une réaction de ma part alors que je reste immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou penser. **_Bien sur... ça ne pouvait être que cela..._**

 


	13. Joueur.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Bloqué. **_Tu es bloqué... et un vrai idiot!_** Pourquoi l'avoir laissé m'entraîner sur ce terrain là? Il était certain qu'on en viendrait à ce sujet pourtant! Je suis beaucoup trop détendu et tendre avec ce gosse, il faudrait que je sois plus prudent! Que vais-je faire maintenant? **_Dire la vérité... comme si tu avais le choix._**

 **\- Qui est-ce?** Je tente désespérément de trouver une échappatoire, mais ma recherche étant vaine, je finis par répondre sans cérémonie. **_Il aurait surement finit par l'apprendre de toute façon..._**

 **\- Claude. Claude Faustus. Le majordome du jeune Trancy.** Un air de stupeur totale se peint sur son visage. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à articuler difficilement:

**\- C-Claude...? Le démon? Ton ennemi? Que tu as c-combattu? Tenté de tuer? Le démon qui voulait me dérober à toi...?**

**\- Précisément.** Son regard se fait un peu vague, et je commence à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il est en train de planifier. **Tout va bien, monsieur? À quoi pensez-vous?** Son regard se fait plus clair et son sourire s'évanouit définitivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable alors que ses joues rosissent légèrement.

**\- Pou-pourrais-tu... me laisser s-seul quelques temps je t'en prie? J-j'ai b-besoin de dig-gérer la nouvelle...**

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et me contente de sortir. C'est alors que je croise Mey-lin, qui s'approche de moi en tremblant, délaissant son chariot au milieu du couloir, elle s'approche de moi lentement. Je m'arrête devant elle, attendrit par son visage empourpré.

 **\- B-bonjour Monsieur Sebastian. Je voulais t-tout simplement vous demander si... mmh...** Son visage devient encore plus rouge qu'auparavant et elle s'incline et évite mon regard alors qu'elle prononce son invitation à toute vitesse. **Voudriez-vous-venir-dans-ma-chambre-ce-soir-pour-boire-un-thé-et-passer-un-peu-de-temps-ensemble?!**

**\- J'en serais enchanté May.**

Elle me regarde rapidement puis fuit en courant. Je glousse en la voyant s'en aller en oubliant son chariot et me rend à ma chambre, ou Asmodée n'est plus. Je sens avec déplaisir un malaise bien connu s'élever de nouveau en moi alors que je sens deux partis se battre dans mon esprit. Je sais laquelle va gagner la bataille... comme d'habitude pas celle que je devrais écouter. **_Ciel et May-Lin ont des sentiments pour toi... profite en et amuse toi! Abuse d'eux... cela se trouverait être tellement drôle... / Ne touche à aucun d'eux! Claude devrait te suffire... tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apporter le bonheur, ne gâche pas tout, pas cette fois..._** J'ôte mes vêtements à part mon pantalon et m'assoit devant ma fenêtre pour réfléchir. **_Manipuler les pions... c'est bien cela le but d'un jeu non? Si l'on laisse les pions jouer et les préservons, alors plus de distraction, ni perdant ni gagnant. Le joueur n'est ici pas celui que tout le monde pense._** Avec un frisson d'excitation je me met à faire les cents pas. **_Le joueur c'est toi... le seul qui aie le pouvoir sur les pions! Il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter..._**

 

** PDV de May-Lin **

 

Je finis d'arranger mes cheveux, et trouve une cachette pour mes lunettes, censées être en ce moment même en la possession de Bard. Bien sur, je sais que Sebastian n'a surement pas été dupe concernant ce petit mensonge, mais il a eu la courtoisie de ne pas creuser plus le sujet, il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Une angoisse terrible monte en moi alors que le soleil se couche, marquant l'approche de la fin de son service et donc de notre entrevue. Je me regarde à nouveau dans la glace, plus vraiment certaine de mes choix, disons... osés. Une jupe vraiment mini et un haut plus que décolleté qui met en valeur ma poitrine assez avantageuse. Mais maintenant que Sebastian a enfin montré une attirance pour moi, je ne peux le laisser partir, et il faut par tout les moyens qu'il soit mien.

Pourquoi? Je me le suis souvent demandé. Il y a bien longtemps que les garçons ne sont plus ma priorité, je les ai toujours beaucoup attirés pourtant. Mon air nonchalant et mes courbes n'ont pas manqués de me faire remarquer, mais à quoi bon? Je me suis lassée des menteurs, des hommes de bas étages qui ne m'aimaient que pour mon corps, ou de ceux sans envergure ni noblesse incapable de douceur ou d'aligner trois mots.

Lui a beau être un majordome, et s'être toujours montré froid et distant, je sens un feu tout autre brûler en lui... et honnêtement, son corps a eu raison plus d'une centaine de fois de mon pauvre nez! Il est si parfait, toujours obscur, précis, loyal et honnête...

Me détaillant à nouveau, je trouve que quelque chose manque à ma tenue, laissant pourtant déjà peu de place à l'imagination, et y rajoute un porte jarretelles parfaitement visible sous le tissus quasi inexistant de mon bas. Une paire de talons offerte par Bard à mon anniversaire finit parfaitement la tenue.

Je fait un bond de presque dix mètres alors que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte... **_C'est lui... courage!_** Je lui ouvre, et découvre avec stupeur un homme métamorphosé. Il n'est plus le Sebastian que je connaissais, il est... surhumain. Je suis tellement intimidée par toute la grâce et la puissance qui s'échappe de lui que je ne sait plus où me mettre. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'approche de moi et se baisse pour déposer un baiser sur ma main, je me sens apaisée, et plus sure de moi. Je ne sais ce qui amène ce changement, mais une ivresse toute nouvelle s'empare de moi.

**\- Bonsoir May. Tu es superbe...**

**\- Merci, Sebastian.** Je me surprends à l'appeler naturellement par son prénom, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sourire. Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer, et remarque que Bard nous observe, surpris, depuis le seuil de sa porte. Nos yeux se croisent, et je sens beaucoup de peine dans les siens, mêlés à... **_de la jalousie?!_** N'ayant pas le temps de m'en préoccuper je lui fais un vague signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire avant de fermer la porte. **Voudriez-vous du thé?** Je demande à l'adresse de mon invité.

 **\- Que dirais-tu plutôt d'un bon vin?** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille en se plaçant derrière moi, puis faisant apparaître sa main, tenant un bouteille, devant mon ventre. **_Mais... il n'avait pas de sac en rentrant! Rien dans les mains!!_** Déstabilisée, et ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool, je m'inquiète un peu pour la suite des évènements. Pourtant, une voix me crie que c'est le seul moyen de m'emparer de l'homme que je désire tant.

 **\- J-je... c'est parfait. Je vais trouver des verres...** Je me lève et le laisse seul dans la pièce pour quelques minutes. Me dirigeant vers le buffet, je ne parviens pas à trouver les deux récipients de cristal et me rend à la cuisine, en espérant avoir cette fois plus de chance. **_Sebastian... j'ai hâte de vous sentir contre moi..._**

 


	14. Consommée et Jetée.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Lorsque la jeune servante quitte sa chambre, je me lève pour observer la pièce. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, et la jeune femme ne revenant pas, je m'intéresse à mon reflet. Cela fait en effet pas mal de temps que je ne m'étais pas observé, n'ayant jamais trouvé la chose utile ou agréable...

Je remarque comme un changement dans mon apparence. Quelque chose de plus masculin se dessine sur mon corps, un carrure plus imposante peut être? Non pas que je ne sois d'ordinaire pas viril, mais il y a là quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Je quitte mon reflet pile au moment ou May-Lin rentre dans la pièce, les verres à la mains. Elle nous serre deux verres. Nous commençons à discuter, de Bard, de Finny, du manoir, du comte... puis nous passons petit à petit à des sujets plus personnels et délicats au fur et à mesure que la bouteille baisse en volume.

J'espérais à vrai dire que l'alcool aurait cet effet: la rendre moins timide et scrupuleuse et m'aider à... disons être plus détendu pendant l'acte. Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter toute la nuit, et j'aimerais mieux ne pas lui déboiter les hanches. Non pas que je sois prétentieux, mais j'ai un bon coup de rein, et une taille, disons... respectable.

 **\- Moi, vous savez Sebastian, je ne suis pas une fille facile! Les garçons, ils me trouvaient toujours barbaaaante à cause de ça!** Finit-elle par lancer avec une petite moue après avoir vidé un énième verre. Ses joues sont roses et sa posture est à présent plus décontractée, voire carrément exhaustive à vrai dire... Elle se lève et viens se poster sur mes genoux en titubant un peu. Elle rapproche ses lèvres de mon visage alors qu'elle continue. **C'est vrai que dans mon milieu, avant, on attendait pas de nous autres, les femmes, d'être vertueuse ou je sais pas quoi. Nan nan, on voulait qu'on soit belles et qu'on la ferme en contentant ces messieurs... bah vous savez quoi? J'étais pas de leur avis moi!! Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui j'suis moins... euuh...** elle plisse les yeux quelques secondes, apparemment perdue dans sa propre phrase. Elle finit par abandonner avec un grognement, se lève et se replace un peu mieux, à califourchon sur moi. **Oh et puis j'en ai marre.**

Elle m'embrasse un peu n'importe comment au départ, puis commence à devenir plus langoureuse alors que nos langues se rencontrent. Je ne peux qu'apprécier son doux goût sucré mêlé à l'alcool dans nos haleines.

Débutant douce, notre étreinte devient chaude comme la braise bien rapidement, et elle laisse s'échapper des petits gémissements aigus lorsque je commence à frotter mon bassin contre sa fine culotte complètement découverte par sa jupe relevée. Elle se lève alors devant moi, et, toujours sous l'emprise de l'ivresse, commence un effeuillages des plus charmants. Elle détache tout d'abord ses magnifiques cheveux roses qui retombent devant ses yeux avec sensualité, sans manquer de me lancer un regard perçant de ses yeux de biche.

Elle laisse alors glisser son chemisier et sa jupe à terre et enlève ses talons en se déhanchant doucement. Elle reprend alors place sur moi et reprend possession de ma bouche tout en continuant de se frotter contre moi. Elle déboutonne ma chemise puis descend à terre pour pouvoir atteindre mon buste et mon ventre qu'elle se met à lécher et à suçoter avec douceur sans me quitter des yeux.

D'un geste je la fait se relever avant de l'amener vers le lit, impatient de voir plus de sa délicieuse beauté. Détachant ses porte jarretelles, je me place sur le lit avec elle après m'être débarrassé de tous mes vêtements excepté mon pantalon. Me plaçant entre ses jambes, je commence doucement à lécher le tissus la recouvrant encore, sans manquer de remarquer qu'il est trempé. La voyant gémir très fortement du fait de son excitation évidente, je l'en débarrasse et m'attaque à son point sensible immédiatement, le titillant du bout de ma langue. Elle bouge les hanches avec feu contre moi et me demande avec impatience d'aller plus loin.

**\- Je vous en prie... c-c'est trop bon, je vous veux en moi... plus! Ah~...**

Elle pousse un long et rauque gémissement alors que j'insère un doigt en elle, puis deux. Elle agrippe les draps et se cambre adorablement. Je souris à l'idée de sa réaction lorsqu'elle m'aura en elle, la voyant monter si vite pour si peu. Ne poursuivant pas mes va-et-viens trop longtemps, je défait la boucle de ma ceinture alors qu'elle m'attire à elle pour m'embrasser. Elle inverse nos position puis se glisse sur moi avant de m'enlever mes vêtements restant.

Elle rougit devant la taille imposante de mon membre, avant de commencer doucement à le branler. Submergé par le plaisir, je me contente de renverser la tête en arrière, appréciant sa douceur si féminine, et lâche un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle tente de me faire loger dans sa bouche si délicate. Elle commence à s'affairer avec sa langue, et je suis bien vite aussi dur que de la pierre... **_Elle est douée..._** Elle finit par me lâcher et me redonne un baiser que je ne la laisse pas briser.

Lui écartant doucement les jambes, et soucieux de ne pas lui faire trop mal, je m'enfonce doucement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et douleur. Récupérant vite, elle se met à bouger son bassin contre moi alors que je commence mes va-et-viens. Embué par l'alcool et détendu comme je m'y attendais, je parviens à me maîtriser et lui donne de doux et profonds coups de rein tout en me frottant à son clitoris, lui procurant un maximum de plaisir.  S'agrippant doucement à mon dos, dans ce qui s'avère être plus une caresse qu'une griffure, elle lâche de longs gémissements de bonheur alors que ses jambes s'enroulent doucement autour de mon bassin.

Je me relève un peu souhaitant voir son visage, et y découvre une expression de félicitée qui me laisse sans voix. Les yeux mi-clos, et la bouche tendue en un doux sourire, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux à son tour, avant d'agripper mes cheveux en sentant mes coups accélérer malgré moi. La voir dans cette état... **_Si douce, si docile, si vulnérable... c'est magnifique, charmant..._** devrait m'attendrir, et m'excite de manière évidente.

Mais malgré cette sensation des plus agréables prenant place en moi, je sens déjà la frustration me dominer: je m'attendais à plus de résistance. Une partie de moi voulait autre chose. Je quitte ces pensées alors qu'elle commence à hurler mon nom sous mes coups, redoublant ses mouvements de hanches. Elle jouit avec un flot de liquide que je ne tarde pas à descendre lécher avec gourmandise. Rougissant, elle prend mon membre qu'elle place entre ses deux magnifique sein, puis lubrifie le tout de sa salive avant de commencer à le faire coulisser doucement.

Gémissant, j'imprime des petits mouvement avec mon bassin avant de sentir le plaisir monter et de me déverser sur son visage. Elle s'empresse de lécher et d'avaler le tout avant de s'assoir sur mes genoux et de m'embrasser avec douceur, tout en caressant ma joue avec amour. Je l'entoure de mes puissants bras avant de l'allonger tendrement, la tête dans le creux de mon cou et les jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. Je la sens sombrer dans un profond sommeil avec un sourire infini sur le visage alors qu'elle murmure adorablement:

**\- Je vous ai attendu, Sebastian. Depuis le début... je vous aime...**

Resserrant mon étreinte atour d'elle je ne parvient pas à empêcher un sourire carnassier de s'épanouir sur mon visage, alors que je répond à son corps endormi bercé par les battements de mon coeur:

**\- Pas moi... pauvre idiote.**

Puis je me lève sans un mot de plus, la laissant seule, et décidé à me tourner vers un jouet plus intéressant. Mon sourire ne fait que s'étendre de plus belle alors que je réalise la perversion de mes pensées.

 ** _Ciel Phantomhive... un enfant..._** Et je me met à rire comme un dément, en plein milieu du couloir, sans réaliser les yeux inquiets et courroucés de Bard, rivés sur moi.

 


	15. Terrifié.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Nous nous séparons, une fois de plus couvert de sueur et frémissant après l'amour. Cette fois, je n'ose pas me réfugier dans ses bras. Peu importe les efforts que je fais pour me calmer, j'ai peur. La douleur domine mon corps, de ma peau lacérée à mes hanches réduites en morceaux, et me rend tout mouvement pénible.

 **\- Claude, excuse moi... j-je ne voulais pas te faire mal...** ses grands yeux baignés de larmes se tournent vers moi, ne reflétant que de la tristesse, du regret et de la culpabilité. Je refuse d'écouter tous mes sens et ma raison qui me hurlent **_FUIS!_** et me contente de rester allongé auprès de lui, le rassurant aussi bien que je peux, bien qu'absolument terrifié.

 

**_ \-- Flashback -- _ **

 

Je suis heureux de le retrouver. Notre dernière entrevue s'étant finie comme d'habitude dans son lit, il me tarde de l'inviter lors d'un vrai rendez-vous. Je me frotte doucement les yeux et soupire... **_Merde, ce monde déteint sur moi. Je suis vraiment en train de devenir mielleux: génial._**

Je fait légèrement la moue à cette idée, et m'interroge sur le rendez vous parfait. **_Un dîner, au restaurant?_** Aucun de nous ne peux apprécier des plats humains. **_Regarder les étoiles au clair de lune?_** Il va se moquer de moi... c'est vraiment une idée d'adolescente enamourachée. **_Un bordel londonien...?_** Ça se passe de commentaire. Pourquoi j'ai des idées comme ça qui me passent par la tête moi?! Enfin bref, je suis pas prêt de trouver.

C'est vrai que dès qu'on s'éloigne des draps, je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Même maintenant qu'il m'a plus ou moins raconté son histoire... c'est tellement abstrait! **_Et puis il est certain qu'il te cach-_**

Je suis coupé dans mes pensée par Sebastian qui fait irruption dans sa chambre ou je l'attendais. Je reste bouche bée dès que je le vois. Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds... il y a un flagrant changement en lui, et dans son apparence, mais impossible de savoir quoi! Il s'avance, instinctivement, je fait un pas en arrière.

 **\- Claude? Que se passe-t-il mon amour?** Essayant de reprendre mon calme, je tente de faire un pas vers lui, mais rien à faire: mon corps est pétrifié.

 **\- T-tu es... que... Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi...** À ma surprise, il reste calme, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la pièce. Il met tranquillement ses mains dans ses poches, et esquisse un adorable sourire en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

 **\- Juste une impression! Et puis tu ne peux pas me demander de rester le même, j'essaye de m'adapter à mon diable de copain... tu sais, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un petit ami si sexy.** Je parviens à esquisser un faible sourire, et me force à faire quelques pas vers lui. Voyant mon hésitation, il me lance un regard qui me fait fondre... **Miiiaou...?** Je rougis et ris en l'entendant miauler de la sorte, et me jette finalement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, tentant par tous les moyens d'ignorer son aura sombre qui commence à m'étouffer.

 **\- Excuse moi, je suis fatigué en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...** Me souriant il hoche doucement la tête.

 **\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, mon Amour.** Son ton est étrange, et son sourire également. Je remarque, le voyant à présent de plus prêt, qu'il est incroyablement tendu. Une entaille très profonde et fraîche dépassant de son col ne manque pas non plus d'attirer mon attention. J'arrête instantanément de sourire, et son visage se crispe lorsqu'il me voit fixer sa blessure. Je lève instinctivement la main vers son cou, mais un coup dans mon avant bras me fait le saisir, de douleur.

 **\- Ne touche pas!** Grogne-t-il, les yeux passant de la douceur à la violence en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Plus que désorienté, je reste sans bouger, le regardant dans les yeux, interdit.

**\- Sebastian, parle moi. Je veux t'aider. Je t'aime. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.**

**\- Tout va bien. Enfin, tout irait bien si tu arrêtait de t'inquiéter pour rien.**

**\- Tu étais où la nuit dernière? Je t'ai attendu.**

**\- Ça me concerne, et de toute manière, crois moi, tu n'as as envie de le savoir.**

**\- Je suis plus que concerné, je suis ton copain, comme tu l'as toi même fait remarqué.**

**\- Je t'assure que-** Je le coupe.

**\- Où étais-tu bon Diable! C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné! Je suis mort d'inquiétude espèce d'idiot!**

**\- C'est bon, arrête de gueuler.** Ces mots vulgaires et son regard dédaigneux me blessent atrocement alors qu'il se met à ranger lentement ces affaires comme si je n'étais pas là. **Je baisais la servante, heureux maintenant?** Voyant mon air choqué, il décide apparemment de l'ignorer et continue comme si de rien n'étais. Comme si nous n'étions pas en train de parler de _mon Amour_ en train de _me tromper_. **Non, je n'ai pas aimé. Non ce n'étais pas un accident. Oui elle est sexy. Non je ne l'ai pas tuée, j'ai pris soin de me bourrer la gueule avant. Pour ce qui est du reste de la nuit, je suis sorti, et je me suis moi même puni pour mes agissements impurs et indignes. J'ai pris un couteau, je l'ai planté aussi fort que j'ai pu en moi. Mais je me suis lassé de cette vieille lame alors je me suis débrouillé pour trouver une lame démoniaque et j'ai pu admirer les dégâts causés par le travail admirable de bons orfèvres. Des questions?** Je reste muet, ne sachant juste pas quoi dire. **Non? Tant mieux parce que je voudrais... attend c'est quoi que tu as dit le** ** _tout_** **premier jour déjà? Ah oui... « te pénétrer jusqu'à ce que tu en crève »... ça me paraît être un bon programme.**

Il s'approche de moi, un regard que je n'avais jamais vu qui que se soit lancer planté sur la face. Carnassier, terrifiant... **_complètement fou._** Il m'embrasse et m'immobilise sur le mur, mais ses mains se mettent à trembler et il me lâche comme si le contact de ma peau lui était tout d'un coup devenue insupportable.

 **\- Sebas... que se passe-t-il? Ça va?!** Je tente de m'approcher et de poser ma main sur sa tête baissée mais il s'écarte avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre et me plaque de nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois dos à lui.

Je sens une douleur lancinante me foudroyer de toutes parts alors qu'il arrache mes vêtements, et ai un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois ses mains. Bien qu'étant toujours sous sa forme humaine, elles ont pris une teinte noire dégradée, partant du bout de ses doigts, et sont maintenant acérées: il a de véritables pieux à la place des doigts et ne manque pas de s'en servir pour me lacérer la peau. Le reste s'évanouit dans la douleur alors que je sens mes entrailles céder sous ses coups de reins.

 


	16. Défait.

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Cela fait quelques jours que je lui ai interdit de rentrer de ma chambre, où je suis cloîtré. May-Lin ne cesse d'insister pour que je mange, mais je refuse tout ce qu'elle m'apporte... **_Je refuse. Je refuse ces sentiments!_** J'ai pourtant tellement envie d'y céder. Ce jour, où il m'a avoué fréquenter Claude, j'ai compris. **_Je l'aime..._**

De l'amour? Du désir? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, si je lui ordonne de... **_N'y pense même pas._** Mais il est si attentionné! Peut être ressent-il la même chose? Je suis perdu. Il n'y a aucune issue. Je croyais ne plus rien pouvoir ressentir, j'en étais persuadé, et il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon majordome... sans même parler du fait que c'est un démon!

Peut-être, pourtant, cela n'est-il pas grave: il semble tenir à moi, il s'occupe bien de moi! ** _Idiot, on nourrit les bête avant de les mener à l'abattoir: cela ne signifie en aucun cas que l'on tient à elles._** Sauf que je ne suis pas une bête! **_Pour lui si._** Je sursaute lorsque j'entends que l'on frappe à la porte.

 **\- Je ne veux voir personne! Allez-vous en!** Je frissonne en entendant la voix de Sebastian me répondre.

**\- Jeune maître, laissez moi entrer, je vous en prie. Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes enfermés ici, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de plus repousser vos obligations, et vous devez manger.**

**\- Va-t-en.**

**\- Non.**

**\- J'AI DIT VA T'EN DÉMON DE MALHEUR! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU EN AS À FOUTRE DE SI JE SORS OU NON DE TOUTE MANIÈRE?!** Je ne me rend compte d'avoir hurlé qu'à la fin de ma phrase, les mots m'ayant totalement échappés. Peu habitué à perdre ainsi le contrôle de mes émotions, je me maudis de m'être laissé allé de la sorte.

 **\- Jeune maître, je suis inquiet. Très inquiet. La seule raison pour laquelle je veux que vous sortiez est que je tiens à vous, et que je ne supporte pas de vous savoir torturé par des desseins ou sentiments qui me sont inconnus. Je veux vous aider, mais je ne peux faire cela que si vous annihilez la barrière qui nous sépare.** Je reste bouche bée... Son ton est si doux, et il semble si inquiet pour moi... **_Il ne peut que t'aimer, après ce qu'il a dit!_** Mais... et si mon coeur aveuglé ne voyais que ce qu'il avait envie de voir? Et si tout cela-

Mes pensés sont coupées par le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, et je me fige, incapable de réfléchir correctement et absolument terrifié par ce que je meure d'envie de dire ou faire. Le bruit s'arrête, et je sais que Sebastian attend derrière la porte que je lui donne un ordre. Les mots s'échappent une fois de plus de ma bouche contre ma volonté.

 **\- Entre... c'est un ordre.** Je dégluti difficilement lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir.

 **\- Yes, my Lord.** Il apparaît, et mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise alors que je le fixe. Pourquoi est-il si différent de d'habitude? Cela doit être moi: toutes ces journées passées à penser à lui ont dues me monter à la tête. Merde... il m'intimide encore plus qu'avant. **_Et t'attire plus qu'avant aussi..._** Il referme derrière lui et s'approche doucement de moi, posant à genou à terre pour se mettre à mon niveau, il m'interroge. **Parlez-moi, jeune Maître, quelle est donc la chose qui vous soucie tant? Je ferai tout pour vous, et pour vous soulager de tout ennui. N'hésitez plus, parlez moi.** Je me sens envouté par sa voix et me perd dans ses yeux. C'est après quelques minutes de silence que je remarque leur couleur rouge flamboyante.

**\- T-tes yeux...**

**\- Oui Monsieur?**

**\- Pourquoi sont-ils de cette couleur?** Il sourit légèrement à ma question, et je sens toute mon attention happée par ses deux magnifiques orbes flamboyantes. Je le fixe alors qu'il enlève ses gants, me donnant à voir d'élégantes mains décorées de sa marque, avant de poser celle marquée de notre contrat sur ma joue.

 **\- Il m'est très difficile de voir mon maître dans cet état.** Répond-t-il simplement en caressant doucement ma peau. Je le repousse, plus troublé que je ne devrais l'être par ce simple contact.

 **\- Ne me touche pas! Ne dis plus rien, n'approche pas, ne me regarde pas... arrête ça tout de suite!** N'ayant pas d'autre option que l'obéissance, il baisse ses bras et sa tête, laissant ses magnifiques cheveux noir masquer son visage, et n'effectue pas un geste de plus. C'est le ton suppliant qu'il me demande:

 **\- Je vous en prie maître... dites moi.** Sa voix se brise et ses poings se serrent. Mon coeur rate un bond et je ne peux qu'espérer que je ne suis pas en train de surinterpréter sa réaction... ou pire: qu'il n'est pas en train de jouer avec mes sentiments.

Complètement désorienté je me jette dans ses bras, commençant à pleurer contre son épaule. Il lâche un cri de surprise lorsque la peau de sa main rencontre mon genoux dénudé, et je voix du sang perler à grosses gouttes de sa marque. Affolé je la saisit instinctivement, ne provocant que plus de douleur. **Monsieur... v-votre ordre...!** Comprenant enfin mon erreur, je la répare.

 **\- Tu peux me toucher, et me regarder. Je reviens sur mes derniers ordres!** Il relève ses yeux, et me serre dans ses bras. Des larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues, je me laisse aller, ne pouvant tout simplement plus supporter le doute et la douleur qui dominent mon esprit.

 **\- Tout ça c'est ta faute! Si je pleure, si je me suis enfermé, si je refuse de manger! Ta faute!** M'attendant à une réaction de surprise, je ne récolte qu'une réponse parfaitement calme provenant de derrière mon oreille, gentiment caressée par son souffle.

**\- Qu'ai-je fait monsieur? Je vais tout arranger.**

**\- Tu... Enfin...** Je suis perdu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un étau fermement scellé autour de ma gorge. **Je t'aime, Sebastian.** Voilà, c'est dit. ** _Maintenant il va se moquer, s'indigner, être déçu, fuir... mais quel idiot!_** Mon Dieu... comment ai-je-pu?

 **\- Vois m'aimez, uhm?** Murmure-t-il, toujours imperturbable. **C'est donc cela, qui est si grave? Je vous appartiens, Monsieur.**

 **\- Je sais mais-** Il met un doigt sur la bouche et reprend, me fixant maintenant droit dans les yeux. Son ton est indéchiffrable, mais quelque chose à son propos me fait frémir et perdre tous mes moyens.

 **\- Non, vous ne savez pas. Je vous appartiens tout entier...** Je le fixe, il me rend mon regard. Les lèvres entrouvertes, comme en pleine contemplation, il attend ma réponse. Ma voix tremble alors que je répond, chancelant et hagard.

 **\- Aime moi, Sebastian.** Mon visage est à quelque centimètre du sien à présent, et la chaleur dans la pièce monte avec une vitesse affolante. ** _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire...?_**

**\- Yes, My Lord.**

Nos lèvres se rencontrent pour mon premier baiser alors que je m'effondre sur lui, défait et ne désirant que me fondre en lui. Disparaître tout entier dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

 


	17. Sucre et Amertume.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Alors que je pose doucement mes lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, je l'observe. Ses grands yeux sont fermés, et ses bras fermement enroulés autour de mon cou, les miens tenant sa taille. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne peut sentir les goûtes de sang qui coulent abondamment de ma main, signe de mon incapacité à faire ce qu'il m'a ordonné. **_"Aime moi, Sebastian"...il est si naïf._**

Les coins de mes lèvres s'étirent lorsque je réalise sa vulnérabilité. **_Il n'a plus aucune échappatoire: il s'est enfermé lui même._** De tous mes maîtres, pourtant, cet enfant est surement le plus résistant, le plus fort.

Tout ce qu'il a enduré l'a forcé à se forger une carapace, et il est bien évident que son caractère bien trempé l'aurait mené loins si... **_Si il n'y avait pas l'intrus que tu es qui le dévorait de l'intérieur._** Se forger une armure aussi solide a deux inconvénients: le premier est qu'il rend toute réelle amitié impossible, personne ne vous connaissant vraiment.

Pour ce qui est du second... Disons que la carapace vous protège, mais qu'elle enferme avec vous et votre faiblesse tous les parasites qu'y s'y trouvent. Un démon par exemple, est un nuisible capable de ronger la plus pure des âmes jusqu'à la moelle. Il suffit de trouver les mots juste, il suffit de trouver le point faible.

Jusqu'ici je croyais que la perte de ce garçon serait surement induite par un accès de rage, qu'il se laisserai emporter lorsque la vengeance se présenterait enfin à lui, mais il semblerait que je n'aie pas à attendre jusque là.

D'un certain côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nul autre que moi ne pourrait le combler, et je le sais. **_Tu lui apportes l'attention et l'"amour" dont il a besoin, tu le sers et ne peux t'enfuir, incapable de le trahir..._** Oui, toutes ces raisons sont indiscutablement suffisantes pour justifier son « amour » pour moi.

Je finis par briser le baiser, pour l'instant chaste, que nous échangions, et le garçon me fixe maintenant de ses sublimes yeux. Je ne vous aime pas Monsieur, mais vos yeux... **_Tu pourrais aller jusqu'aux paradis juste pour ces yeux..._**

 **\- Sebastian, j'ai besoins de savoir, partages-tu mes sentiments?** Il s'est calmé, et a arrêté de pleurer. Son attitude si soudainement noble me fascine. **_Garder la tête haute même lorsque l'on est à nu face à un démon..._** C'est courageux ** _. ...mais idiot._**

 **\- Oui Jeune Maître.** Encore faux. **_Ce gamin va avoir raison de ta main..._**

 **\- E-Et Claude?** **_C'est vrai qu'il sait pour Claude..._** Je prends une grande inspiration, prêt à recevoir le châtiment pour mon énième mensonge.

 **\- Jeune Maître, je vous l'ai dit, je suis à vous. Je me débarrasserai de lui si c'est que vous voulez.** Il me regarde, interdit, et semble hésiter.

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais... et ta main n'avais pas saigné, ce n'étais donc pas un mensonge.** **_Vite, une excuse..._ **

**\- Non, en effet, mais deux démons ne peuvent s'aimer au sens où vous les humains l'entendent. Notre vision est plus... nous pourrions dire, détachée.**

Son regard est encore une fois empli de doute mais je ne lui laisse pas le luxe de répondre et le fait taire en écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne, le faisant basculer en arrière et me plaçant au dessus de lui, dominant.

Je décide en suite d'aller plus doucement, et inverse nos position alors que nos langues commencent une danse endiablée. **_Son goût est délicieux, une vraie friandise._** Il est vrai que sa salive est fruitée, et sucrée. Et sa peau parfaite me fait presque tomber à la renverse alors qu'il essaye avec des mains aussi tremblantes que maladroites de me débarrasser de ma chemise. Je l'arrête pour lui retirer sa veste et le débarrasse bien vite de son haut, glissant ma main sur son corps délicieusement fragile.

Je finis d'ouvrir ma chemise et le sens se blottir contre moi alors que sa bouche rencontre mon cou. Suçotant légèrement mon point sensible, il me fait gémir, et sourit doucement contre ma peau. Je m'assoit pour pouvoir me retrouver enfin torse nu, et le garçon se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il me détaille quelques secondes et son visage tourne au cramoisi alors qu'il prend la parole, d'une petite voix.

 **\- T-tu es sublime...** Il baisse les yeux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Je ris doucement devant son adorable désarroi et susurre à son oreille.

**\- Vous aussi jeune maître, vous êtes incroyablement beau. La simple vue de votre corps éveille en moi des pensées interdites...**

Si son visage était déjà rouge avant, il est maintenant à la limite de l'implosion. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et le prend dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit ou je l'allonge. J'embrasse alors son torse avec délicatesse, laissant une série de légères traces sur mon passage. Je n'ose pas être brusque, de peur de lui faire mal. **_Il paraît si frêle..._**

Ouvrant doucement son short, j'en sors l'objet de mes désirs, et commence doucement à le lécher. Se cambrant, il saisit les draps pour les froisser, lâchant un râle de plaisir rauque qui se change en gémissement lorsque j'enfourne son membre dans ma bouche. Enroulant ma langue autour de lui, je commence à lui enlever ses chaussure, laissant finalement ses jambes à découvert. Je lui ôte son short également, le laissant nu et frémissant de plaisir alors que mes va-et-viens commencent avec lenteur.

En une fraction de seconde, je me débarrasse également de mes vêtements et le rejoins sur le lit. Souhaitant me rendre le plaisir que je lui ai procuré, il se met sur moi et s'attaque à mes tétons, frémissant au contact froid des barres de métal qui les traversent.

M'attendant au départ à de la maladresse due à son inexpérience, je suis rapidement agréablement surpris lorsqu'il m'arrache des gémissements. **_Tant de douceur, et d'innocence..._** Il est tout le temps si dur et semble si froid que j'en oublie parfois que c'est un enfant.

Il laisse mes côtes remplies de bleus et de morsures et s'intéresse maintenant à mon bas-ventre. Timide, il commence d'abord par me branler doucement, et prend confiance lorsqu'il m'entends pousser de petits gémissements à son doux contact. Il m'enfourne dans sa bouche et me fait coulisser en lui, lapant mon extrémité avec gourmandise. Ne pouvant me prendre tout entier, il prend mes mains dans les siennes, mais je m'échappe de l'étreinte de l'une d'entre elle pour l'appuyer contre sa tête, le forçant à aller encore plus profondément.

Me sentant venir, je le laisse partir, toussant, et ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. En un éclair je le plaque sur le lit, nos deux corps presque collés l'un à l'autre, et lui présente trois doigts. Comprenant ce que je m'apprête à faire, il les suce avec anxiété, faisant coulisser ses lèvres autour d'eux dans un gémissement et renversant la tête en arrière. Les libérant de sa bouche, je finis par les insérer en lui, faisant de petits mouvements en ciseau pour le préparer à ma présence. Il hurle à mon intrusion et plante ses ongles dans mon dos en bougeant frénétiquement son bassin, refusant de se soumettre et ne faisant que s'empaler plus sur ma main.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrête mes allers-retours, et laisse nos corps se rencontrer tout en attrapant ses petites mains dans les miennes. Je commence à entrer en lui le plus tendrement possible, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Des larmes commencent à perler à ses yeux et son corps se cambre une fois de plus, tentant de m'échapper. Je le retiens fermement et ne parviens pas à résister plus à l'appel de son corps. Mes coups de bassins débutent, et il commence à avoir des soubresauts de bête agonisante contre moi, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon excitation. J'accélère fortement la cadence, et il mord mon cou de douleur, retenant ses cris. Au contact de ses dents et me délectant de cette douleur terrible, je pousse un cri de plaisir, enfouissant ma tête dans l'étoffe pour l'étouffer alors que je sens l'aura rayonnante de May-lin passer furtivement dans le couloir.

Je courbe mon dos au maximum pour frotter son sexe gonflé de désir contre mon ventre et entends avec délice ses hurlements de douleur se changer en cris de plaisir. Il enroule ses jambes autour de moi et enfouis ses mains libérées dans mes cheveux auxquels il s'agrippe avec désespoir. Son bassin commence à coulisser délicieusement contre le mien et je sens un plaisir ultime s'emparer de nos deux corps alors que nous jouissons tous les deux dans un dernier hurlement.

Je m'effondre à ses côtés, assommé de plaisir, l'entendant haleter à coté de moi, le corps agité de violent tremblement. Reprenant nos esprits lentement, je m'occupe de le débarrasser de nos semences, léchant avidement le fruit de notre désir. Je l'englobe finalement de mes bras aussi protecteurs que possessif, et autorise un sourire de malade à s'épanouir sur mon visage lorsque ses yeux se ferment. Il s'endort en murmurant mon prénom et je sens la faim me torturer. Tout mon corps me dicte de m'emparer de ma proie.

Tremblant, je sens mes crocs pousser. Défiant ma propre nature, je les enfonce doucement dans ma langue, me provocant le plus de douleur possible. Je la sectionne complètement, m'étouffant presque dans mon sang, et la déchiquette avant de l'avaler avec délectation. Les yeux baignés de larmes, je me lève et borde Ciel avant de me rhabiller. J'essaye de passer inaperçu dans le couloir et m'enferme dans ma chambre, agité de spasmes.

Je crache du sang et quelque morceaux de chair à terre avant de refermer mes mains autour de ma bouche pour me forcer à avaler les reflux de mon corps refusant de se cannibaliser. En réaction, mes jambes me lâchent et mes plaies encore béantes du fait de leur origine démoniaque, se remettent à saigner.

Je m'effondre sur le sol et passe la nuit dans la douleur et les cris silencieux, tentant par tous les moyens de la faire durer et de repousser mes instincts. **_Tu vas finir par te tuer..._** si seulement cela pouvait être vrai!

 


	18. Altercation et trouvaille.

** PDV de William **

 

Alors que je m'engouffre dans la bibliothèque de lanterne cinématique, je sens une odeur de pourriture atrocement désagréable qui ne manque pas de me donner la nausée. Rajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez, je me mets à marcher le long des couloirs, en direction de l'odeur en question, histoire de me débarrasser du ou des nuisibles qui la propagent. ** _Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire..._**

Je finis par tomber sur un duo bien singulier, en train de fouiller dans les archives. Identifiant rapidement l'un d'eux comme un démon, je saisit ma faux et tente de l'attaquer. Malheureusement, il est prévenu par le Shinigami qui l'accompagne, et parvient à m'échapper de justesse.

 **\- Et mec, fais gaffe! T'as failli me couper la tête là, ça coupe ce truc!** Je l'ignore avec dédain et me tourne vers mon semblable.

 **\- On peut savoir ce que ce chien fait là?** Le jeune homme, surement un de ces rebelles dont l'administration se méfie, me fixe d'un regard d'acier avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux bleus, dont la moitié est rasée avec précision. Il semble hésiter quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

 **\- Baisse d'un ton, ce "chien" a le droit d'être ici. Nous sommes chasseurs de prime, alors si tu voudrais bien nous exc-** Je le coupe, refusant de le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte, et plus qu'incertain de la véracité de ses propos.

 **\- Je ne me répèterai pas, pourquoi. ce chien. est-il. ici?** Je prends soins de bien articuler chacun de mes mots, surprenant les deux compères par l'agressivité de mon ton.

 **\- Nous avons à chercher des lanternes cinématique pour la recherche d'Alastor Michaelis et de Yamaraj Laughers, et pas de temps à perdre. Nous ne sommes ici que pour peu, quelques minutes, tout au plus.** Répond-t-il cette fois plus pacifiquement en me regardant dans les yeux, un air las sur le visage. **Nous ne faisons rien de mal, ok? On regarde ce que l'on a à regarder et l'on s'en va.** Je les observe quelques secondes, puis me rend à l'évidence: ils sont inoffensifs.

 **\- Bien, mais ça empeste ici, alors tâchez d'être brefs.** Je jette un regard mauvais avant de me retourner et de commencer à m'en aller, mais une main griffue m'arrête en saisissant mon poignet.

 **\- Anzu... s'il-te-plait...** La voix implorante du shinigami s'élève alors que je fais demi-tour pour trouver le démon juste devant moi, un regard haineux planté sur le visage. Ses cheveux sont longs également, et sa tenue typique de la dimension infernale: faite de cuir et de plumes et très peu couvrante. Juché sur de hautes bottes à talons galbant parfaitement ses jambes, le jeune blond resserre son emprise autour de mon poignet, ignorant les plaintes de son compagnon.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que tu ai le droit de nous donner un quelconque ordre, ni de me traiter de chien. Alors tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit. Maintenant.** Je retire ma main et le regarde avec défi. Malgré l'hostilité que je lui montre, je ne peux nier la grâce et la beauté évidente du jeune démon.

 **\- Non, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Comme tout membre de ton espèce tu n'es qu'un méprisable chien auquel le plus grand service que l'on puisse faire est d'abréger ta misérable vie.** Surpris non pas tant par mes mots que par la virulence de ma voix, il s'écarte d'un pas. C'est au tour de son ami de grogner, et de tenter d'abattre son poing sur ma figure. Je l'esquive de justesse, abasourdi.

 **\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites?! Nous sommes de la même espèce!** Il fait mine de m'attaquer à nouveau mais est retenu par son compagnon qui lui murmure des mots, apparemment apaisant, à l'oreille. Le shinigami le regarde quelques secondes, hésitant, puis se détend et hoche la tête avec un soupir.

 **\- Excusez-vous. Vous ne le connaissez pas, et je ne vous laisserais pas insulter mon ami de la sorte.** Apparemment surpris d'être qualifié d'ami, le démon cligne quelques fois des yeux avant de saisir la main de son compagnon.

 **\- À quoi vous jouez tous les deux? De répugnants contacts de la sorte sont interdits.** Je commence à être intrigué par leur comportement, et me radoucit un peu, bien que quelques peu dégoûté par cette relation contre nature. Le voyant faire un pas menaçant dans ma direction, et ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime inutilement, je me résigne. **Bon bon, d'accord, j'admet que je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte, c'était inutilement agressif. Pas besoin de s'énerver outre mesure, je m'excuse.** Ils se calment tous deux en entendant mes mots, et une petite larme perle au coin de l'oeil du jeune homme à la chevelure bleue.

 **\- Merci. Je vous prie de me pardonner également, c'était l'insulte de trop. Vous êtes loin d'avoir été le plus violent mais... Enfin bref, on ne sera pas long, à plus.** Le démon l'arrête alors qu'il fait mine de partir, puis s'adresse à moi, toujours un peu confus après les paroles de son ami.

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où pourrait se trouver le shinigami que nous recherchons par hasard? Yamaraj Laugher, il est connu, paraît-il...** Je réfléchis quelques minutes, me rappelant finalement de sa fausse identité de croque mort.

 **\- Si... il est croque mort, dans la dimension humaine. Il s'appelle Undertaker je crois. Vous le trouverez à Londre, dans le centre. Difficile de le rater, il n'est pas bien discret...** Je me rend vite compte de l'expression complètement déboussolée des deux compères. **Vous allez bien?**

 **\- O-oui, on l'a interrogé il y a deux jours... il nous a donné une liste de noms dont les lanternes cinématique pourraient nous aider. Il s'est bien fichu de nous. Bon... bah, on n'a plus rien à faire ici je suppose.** Répond le shinigami avec un air un peu blasé sur le visage. Air qui tourne vite à la terreur lorsqu'il comprend qu'il a trouvé sa proie. **Heuuu... mais tu sais, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite!** Lance-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre chasseur.

 **\- T'es pas croyable...** répond l'intéressé en riant, mais retrouvant vite une expression grave alors qu'il me salue. **Merci, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. Adieu, monsieur...?**

 **\- William. William t Spears. Adieu.** Je me retourne avant de sentir cette fois un papier glisser dans ma poche et une voix enjouée murmurer rapidement à mon oreille:

**\- Sans rancune, hein, Will? T'es plutôt mignon, alors si t'as pas de plans une de ces nuits et que je survis au combat à venir, passe un coup de téléphone, ok?**

Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre, les deux amis sont déjà loin, le démon faisant la morale à son homologue sur l'immoralité de la drague au travail. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement à leur innocence. **_Qui sait? Tes nuits ne sont pas bien remplies en ce moment..._**

 


	19. Touchés...

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Est-ce-que tout cela était seulement réel? Une part de moi espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve... mais une autre me hurle que seul Sebastian pourrait m'apporter le bonheur. **Tu as voulu ce qu'il s'est produit, du plus profond de ton être.** Cela est certain, mais ai-je le droit d'avoir de telles pensées? De tels désirs?

Je suis terrifié. Il me fait peur, la façon dont ses yeux me regardaient, le feu qui brûle en lui... si je m'en approche trop, va-t-il me consumer?

Mais il est trop tard pur se poser ce genre de questions, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pourrais bien sur lui ordonner de garder le secret et de ne plus me toucher, mais à quoi bon? Mes sentiments pour lui ne changeront pas. Mes désirs ne seront que plus puissants si je tente de les combattre. **_Si tu le fais tien, il ne pourra t'échapper._**

Mais je ne suis pas idiot, il ne m'appartient pas réellement de la façon qu'il prétend. Il n'est pas mien, pas encore. Je refuse pourtant de lui ordonner de s'écarter de tout autre amant ou amante, je veux qu'il le fasse de son propre gré. Je sais que c'est le seul moyen... mais comment le faire me vouloir, moi, et personne d'autre?

Je ne suis pas expérimenté pour tout ce qui concerne les plaisirs charnels... quoique...une idée s'impose alors à moi, et je commence à sourire doucement en m'imaginant la scène. **_Non, non, non... C'est une très très mauvaise idée!_** On verra bien...

 

** PDV d'Undertaker **

 

Je continue de penser à lui, tout le temps. Bizarrement, ces derniers temps, mon rôle de croque mort taré me fatigue. Je n'ai plus envie de rire, plus envie de me concentrer sur les morts et leur odeur de pourriture. Tout cela me dégoûte. Le savoir dans les bras d'un autre... mais je ne peux rien y faire, il m'a clairement dit que nous ne saurions jamais amants. **_Et depuis quand est-ce que tu l'écoutes? Si tu veux quelque chose, prend le!_** Comme si c'était si simple...

Mes pensées sont interrompue par le même duo de chasseurs de la dernière fois qui font irruptions dans ma boutique.

 **\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?** Le shinigami aux cheveux bleus reste en retrait tandis que le démon blond s'avance vers moi, une magnifique lance démoniaque dans la main, et me parle d'un ton sec, dans lequel perce cependant une pointe d'inquiétude.

 **\- Oui, nous suivre sans opposer de résistance et nous dire ou est le démon qui vous accompagne, Yamaraj Laughers**. Ah, je vois. Ils m'ont trouvés. Tant mieux, je suis précisément d'humeur à massacrer deux jeunes insolents aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, malheureusement. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai pas mal de travail, et pas de temps à perdre.** Je réponds en faisant un vague geste circulaire de la main, montrant ainsi les cercueils empilés derrière moi. **Et je suis sur qu'il en est de même pour Alastor.** Il fait mine de s'approcher, je le préviens. **Faites attention, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui, si vous approchez d'un pas de plus, je ne me contenterais pas de vous tuer: je vous torturerais jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grace et maudissiez le Seigneur d'avoir créé deux misérables êtres aussi insignifiants que vous. Compris? Le démon s'arrête, hésitant apparemment un peu.** Confiant, j'ôte mon chapeau et dégage mes yeux, pour être tout de même plus confortable lors du combat.

 **\- Ils finiront par vous trouver, vous savez? Si c'est nous qui vous emmenons, vous tomberiez plutôt bien. On est pas bien méchant, on se contentera de vous remettre à l'administration, et on vous amochera pas trop... vous pensez vraiment pouvoir gagner, un shinigami seul et à la retraite, contre un démon et un shinigami armés et dans la force de l'âge?** Je les regarde en souriant légèrement à leur duo. Le shinigami, qui venait de parler, s'était avancé et avait saisit la main de son compagnon, me faisant quelque peu penser à moi et Alastor.

 **\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. Ma tête n'est pas mise à prix pour rien. Vous avez des manières bien étranges pour des chiens de l'administration, dites-moi...** Dis-je malicieusement en pointant leurs mains liés. Les deux chasseurs se lâchent avec un sursaut et s'écartent d'un pas. **Vous avez conscience que c'est interdit?** Les deux se regardent quelques minutes avec des yeux tristes puis se retournent vers moi. ** _Faut pas qu'il te regardent comme ça... Si ça continue tu vas devoir les épargner._** C'est le démon qui me répond, en brandissant son arme en or.

**\- Bon, arrêtons de jouer maintenant, nous n'avons pas de comptes à rendre à un criminel.**

Faisant apparaître ma faux dans ma main droite, je me contente de les regarder en souriant, attendant qu'ils attaquent. Le jeune shinigami fait apparaître sa faux également: une longue épée d'acier ornée de saphirs et d'un dragon en or sur son manche. C'est alors que Sebastian franchit le seuil de la porte.

 **\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?** Les deux compères se retournent, surpris de l'arrivée d'un quatrième protagoniste, et craignant de tomber face à un humain. Souriant en le voyant, je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser chastement sous le regard interdit des chasseurs.

 **\- Ces deux amis sont venus pour nous arrêter. Je comptais m'occuper d'eux tout seul, mais puisque tu es là et que je suis un gars sympa, je peux te laisser t'amuser aussi un peu, qu'en dis-tu?** C'est maintenant tremblant que les deux intrus tentent de s'écarter, comprenant trop tard qu'ils sont tombés dans la gueule du loup.

 **\- Trop aimable...** murmure Sebastian avec un regard qui vire au rouge, et reprenant son apparence démoniaque en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, attendant apparemment depuis un bon bout de temps une occasion de massacrer un de ses semblables dans les règles.

 

** PDV d'Anzu **

 

Nous comprenons tous deux trop tard notre erreur, et en quelque secondes, les coups fusent de toutes parts. Je n'arrive pas à croire mes yeux, et tente de me défendre du mieux que je peux, mais ne parviens pas à suivre la cadence. À mes côtés, Hel, l'autre chasseur, peine aussi.

Un poing s'abat sur mon épaule et je sens une lame atrocement aiguisée me transpercer le dos, me faisant cracher le contenu de mes veines à terre. Je m'effondre de douleur, provocant un cri de Hel qui s'approche en courant et essaye de me protéger du prochain coup, qui m'aurait touché en pleine poitrine si le shinigami n'avait pas tranché le bras de mon assaillant. À notre surprise à tous deux, Yamaraj se met à rire en voyant son coude démembré, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de son homologue démoniaque qui arrête ses coups rapides. Se plaçant derrière mon ami, il lui saisit le cou dans lequel il enfonce ses ongles. Une fois qu'un filet de sang apparait et que le shinigami commence à gémir de douleur, il nous assome tous les deux. Je n'entends que les paroles d'Alastor alors que je m'effondre avec un bruit sourd.

**\- Je comptais être clément... vous avez fait une grosse erreur. Vous allez regretter d'être venus au monde.**

 


	20. ...Coulés?

** PDV omniscient **

 

Lorsque Hel et Anzu se réveillent enfin, deux heures après leur bref conbat, la seule chose qui s'offre à leurs yeux est une pièce vide, munie d'une cheminée à leur droite. Ligotés et endoloris, ils peuvent voir des rayons lunaires filtrer à travers une minuscule fenêtre juste en face d'eux. Les deux compères, terrifiés, sentent toujours le sang chaud du jeune démon couler abondamment de ses blessures profondes entre eux. Ils n'osent pas dire un mot, et se contentent de se regarder.

Leurs deux cibles entrent enfin dans la pièce, attirant leur attention. Alastor s'adosse contre le mur, un verre de sang à la main, tandis que son homologue, dont le bras a déjà repoussé, s'assoit à terre à quelques centimètres des deux otages.

 **\- Comme au bon vieux temps...** murmure Yamaraj, en souriant légèrement. Jetant un regard à son ami, le shinigami se relève et fait apparaître sa faux. **Que dirais-tu de nous faire une petite soirée nostalgie?** L'intéressé sourit en montrant ses crocs.

 **\- Je sais que tu es un tricheur... ce genre de jeu va surement se finir mal.** Le shinigami lance un rire en retour.

**\- Tu as peur pour ta vie, démon? Tu as bien changé, depuis le temps...**

**\- C'est plutôt pour ces deux jeunes gens que je m'inquiète.** Les otages déglutissent difficilement, se demandant dans quel "jeu" les deux criminels vont les entraîner. **Soit, mêmes règles qu'autrefois, j'imagine?**

 **\- Cela me paraît correct. Je te rafraîchis la mémoire: combat jusqu'à forfait, le perdant se salira les mains, le gagnant fera office de public enthousiaste... Ça te va?** Le démon lance un regard carnassier à l'autre qui le lui rend.

**\- Parfait.**

En une seconde, les deux adversaires sont au centre, exécutant ce que l'on pourrait prendre au premier regard pour une danse endiablée. Le shinigami commence par asséner un coup au démon, qui voit sa jambe transpercée de la faux de son adversaire. Il répond en abattant son poing dans son estomac, ce qui a pour effet d'envoyer yamaraj à l'autre bout de la pièce. Effectuant une pirouette habile, puis prenant appui sur le mur, le dieu de la mort se retrouve finalement derrière son adversaire en une fraction de seconde, avant de le plaquer au sol.

Prenant appui sur ses bras, et l'autre toujours assis sur son dos, le démon effectue un équilibre avant d'inverser leurs positions. Ne se laissant pas dominer si facilement, Yamaraj passe sa faux derrière le démon et l'empale dessus, ce qui a pour effet de le faire s'effondrer sur le shinigami. Ce dernier ne perd pas une seconde et pousse aussi fort qu'il peut sur la poitrine de son adversaire, qui s'écrase au plafond avant d'atterrir avec grace au sol, la main placée sur ses côtes ensanglantées.

 **\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, Yamaraj...** Dit le démon à son ami avec un sourire.

 **\- Dois-je prendre cela pour un forfait?** Répond l'autre avec un ton moqueur.

**\- Ne me sous-estime pas...**

Sans avoir le temps de voir arriver quoi que se soit, le shinigami se voit acculé au mur, le genou d'Alastor solidement planté entre les côtes. Yamaraj crache un peu de sang par dessus l'épaule du démon qui le maintien contre lui avant de lui asséner une série de coup de poings. Le shinigami laisse son adversaire dominer la partie quelques minutes, sonné, mais finit par revenir à lui. Il pousse le démon en balayant sa seule jambe d'appui, le faisant s'écraser à terre avec un bruit sourd, du sang noir perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sans attendre qu'il se relève, Yamaraj profite de la faiblesse passagère de l'autre pour lui donner de puissants coups de pieds, un de ses talons finissant par s'enfoncer profondément dans sa poitrine. Profitant du fait que l'appui du shinigami soit situé sur lui, le démon pivote et tord la cheville de son adversaire dont le pied reste encastré dans son corps. Le dieu de la mort pousse un léger cri de surprise et se voit rapidement confisquer son arme dont la lame se pose délicatement sur son cou. Assis à califourchon sur son adversaire, le torse maculé de noir, le démon lance un rire victorieux en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la peau découverte de son adversaire.

Les deux amis se sourient quelques minutes sans bouger, reprenant leurs souffles, les yeux de l'un rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Le seul bruit audible dans la pièce: le léger fortement du cuir contre la peau frémissante du démon. Levant une main aux longs ongles noirs, le dieu de la mort vient doucement caresser la cuisse déchiquetée du vainqueur, puis finit par avouer sa défaite avec un sourire.

 **\- Je déclare forfait, démon...** Alastor répond avec un éclat de rire, en baissant sa bouche à hauteur de l'oreille du perdant.

 **\- Salaud...** Le shinigami se contente de rire avec un regard malicieux. **Tu n'as pas changé... Faire exprès de perdre juste pour pouvoir t'amuser!** Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami toujours prisonnier, le démon exerce une légère pression sur la lame qu'il tient toujours et perce doucement sa peau sur une cicatrice déjà présente. Le shinigami répond d'un voix joueuse après avoir brisé leur étreinte.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...**

**\- Mais oui, bien entendu, tes appuis étaient trop fragiles. Et tu l'a fait exprès.**

**\- On est deux, j'ai bien vu que ta garde avait de grosses failles! Tu me laissais te percer comme une passoire!** Les deux éclatent de rire, puis se tournent finalement vers leurs proie. Le démon libère son homologue qui récupère son arme. **Profite du spectacle...** Alastor prend place contre le mur, reprenant son verre de sang laissé à terre, et à présent vide. Le remplissant à nouveau par le fruit de ses plaies béantes, il répond avec un sourire.

**\- Je n'en perdrais pas une miette...**

 

** PDV D'Anzu **

 

Je frémis alors que je sens le Shinigami couper mes liens d'un coup de faux atrocement précis. Mes blessures saignant toujours abondamment, je m'effondre au sol avec un bruit sourd. Mes ongles noirs s'enfoncent dans ma paume tandis que je tente d'étouffer un cris de douleur. Je sais que mes cheveux sont maculés de noir, absolument trempés de mon sang, la sensation de leur humidité sur mes plaies béantes me fait frémir. **_Tu n'as plus assez de forces pour te défendre... c'est fini._**

Mon bourreau m'attrape avec douceur, avant de solidement m'attacher les poignet à des cordes placées sur un mur. Suspendu de la sorte face au dit mur, je suis obligé de tenir debout, et sens mon sang couler encore plus abondamment le long de mes côtes tatouées de rosiers.

Rapidement, tout disparaît, et je ne sens plus que la douleur. Mes hurlement remplissent la pièce, et je comprend vite ce que l'on est en train de me faire: le shinigami est en train de m'arracher les ailes. Mes os se brisent avec un craquement sec et je sens mes membres repousser, causant une douleur atroce alors qu'ils passent et repassent dans mes plaies béantes. Délaissant mon dos martyrisé dont les os traumatisés transpercent la peau, tentant de remplacer mes ailes arrachés, yamaraj me retourne et me plaque contre le mur. Saisissant ma propre lance, il vise le milieu même de mon pectoral et le perce sur mon point le plus sensible, enfonçant l'arme dans le mur, et me laissant donc empalé dessus.

Dans la salle, je peux entendre quelqu'un hurler, mais je n'arrive pas reconnaitre la voix, trop occupé à me tordre dans tout les sens pour tenter d'échapper à mon tortionnaire. Malheureusement, je ne peux bouger, et ne fait qu'agrandir la plaie béante sur ma poitrine couverte de noir. Attrapant sa faux, le shinigami me tranche lentement les deux jambes en même temps, prenant bien soin de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, pour qu'elles repoussent rapidement et qu'il puisse s'amuser à nouveau. Il me détache ensuite et me laisse m'écraser à terre, sous le regard approbateur et rougeoyant de son homologue. Alors qu'il lève son arme au dessus de moi, je ferme les yeux, résigné, et ne voulant pas subir plus de douleur. **_C'est finit..._**

Mais je ne sens pas le coup venir, et entend un cri de douleur juste au dessus de moi, alors qu'un sang étranger me gicle sur le ventre. J'ouvre les yeux, et voit le visage de Hel, orné d'un faible sourire à quelques centimètres du mien. Coulant de sa bouche, un peu de son sang vient s'écraser sur mes lèvres. Je baisse les yeux et pousse un gémissement de douleur lorsque je vois la lame de Yamaraj ayant empalé mon ami au dessus de moi. Choqué, ce dernier ne bouge pas, et se contente de nous regarder sans bien comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

 **\- Tu es un idiot...** je murmure à l'adresse de mon ami, entourant son corps agité de légers spasmes de mes bras. **Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu aurais dû me lais-** Je m'arrête, crachant du sang sur son épaule.

 **\- Ça doit être toute- l'herbe- que j-j'ai fumé qu-qui m'est mo-monté à la tête.** Arrive-t-il à prononcer avec un léger rire. Puis il me regarde dans les yeux, pleurant légèrement. J **e ne-ne pouvais p-pas- le- laisser te t-tuer.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi?!** Je pleure et tremble. **_Lamentable..._** **Je ne t'ai jamais- ah...** je ne peux poursuivre, encore une fois, sentant mon dos toujours transpercé par mes propres os.

 **\- Chut, é-écoute moi.** Répond-t-il doucement, alors que je sens la lame quitter délicatement nos deux corps enlacés. **_Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ses coups?_** **J-je t-t'ai-aime.**

Je souris légèrement alors que j'entends ses mots. Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de l'embrasser passionnément, laissant nos langues se rencontrer dans ce que je crois être le dernier baiser de ma vie. Lorsque nous nous séparons, nos mains se joignent fermement, et je laisse Hel glisser doucement le long de mes côtes pour retomber à côté de moi. Mais alors je relève les yeux, je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois.

Yamaraj nous regarde, le visage baigné de larmes et les mains tremblantes. L'autre démon observe son ami, interdit. Avant que notre bourreau s'écrase à terre, laissant son arme lui échapper, Alastor s'élance vers lui, le rattrapant dans ses bras. Nos trois regard sont tournés vers le shinigami, tremblant toujours, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- A-allez v-ous e-en...** murmure-il à notre attention en butant sur chaque mots, le souffle court. **JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS BARRER! MAINTENANT!** Hurle-t-il lorsqu'il ne nous vois pas bouger en pointant la porte et se relevant subitement. Nous l'imitons avec hâte et nous élançon vers la sortie sans nous lâcher, en titubant et nous appuyant l'un sur l'autre du fait de nos multiples blessures. Alors que nous arrivons sur le seuil, nous entendons une voix faiblement articuler derrière nous. **Et prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre...**

Je n'y manquerais pas, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime aussi, Hel...

 


	21. Divine grâce.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je prends mon temps pour rentrer au manoir, ayant besoin de réfléchir et de prendre l'air. Dans ma tête, les émotions et les pensées se bousculent. **_Qu'es-tu en train de devenir...?_** Si seulement je le savais. Les évènements se sont déroulés à une vitesse hallucinante, tout ce que j'ai fait... _Il faut que tu vois Claude, maintenant._ Je ressens le besoin de me réfugier dans ses bras, de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime, mais comment pourrais-je? Comment pourrais-je aller le voir maintenant, après tout ce que je lui ai fait?

Alors que je rentre dans la forêt, je m'arrête sous un arbre, et m'effondre à terre. Ayant dû les retenir tout le temps que j'ai passé aux côtés de Yamaraj, mort d'inquiétude après les agissements étranges de mon ami, je ne peux maintenant que laisser couler mes larmes. Plaçant mes mains sur ma tête, je laisse mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau jusqu'à mon crâne, sentant ensuite du sang couler le long de mes tempes. **_Sale chien... regarde tout le mal, tout le mal que tu as fait autour de toi! Tu devrais crever..._** Je suis perdu. J'ai laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus, par faiblesse. J'ai laissé cette part de moi me contrôler, tout est ma faute. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se reproduire, je dois m'arrêter, m'enchaîner.

Le corps agité de violents sanglots, je me tords de douleur à terre, alors que mes mains arrachent la peau de mon torse et que mes ongles atteignent mes côtes. Je ne peux m'arrêter, j'aime, malgré moi, cette sensation enivrante de perdition. Je me cambre, tentant d'échapper à ma propre étreinte, complètement désorienté, je hurle dans la nuit noire, persuadé d'être seul. Pourtant, j'entends des pas se rapprocher derrière moi, et rapidement la voix que j'avais tant besoin d'entendre s'élève tout près de mon corps se tordant toujours de douleur.

 **\- Mon amour, arrête! Je t'en prie!** Claude me prends dans ses bras, tentant de m'immobiliser, me bloquant les poignets dans le dos. Je me débat, voulant détruire la pourriture que je suis à tout prix.

 **\- Lâche moi! LÂCHE MOI! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN, IL FAUT QUE JE MEURE, IL FAUT QUE JE MEURE! LÂCH-Lâch-lâche...** Ma voix se brise et je finit par éclater en sanglot dans ses bras, enroulant les miens autour de sa nuque, et m'accrochant à lui comme si il était ma seule chance de m'en sortir.

 **\- Qu-que s'est-il passé?** Me demande-t-il les yeux baignés de larmes, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de voir.

 **\- N-ne me laisse pas... J-je... Je t-en supplie... Claude, si tu savais, comme je suis désolé! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de cette manière, je suis complètement perdu...** Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, tremblant et agrippant sa veste de toutes mes forces. Je sens son étreinte se resserrer également alors qu'il se relève, me portant. Je met les pieds à terre, et me détourne de lui, honteux de mon état pitoyable. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et tourne mon visage vers le sien avec douceur, mais j'évite son regard, baissant les yeux.

 **\- Regarde moi Alastor.** Je me résous à le regarder, la vision encore brouillée par mes pleurs. **Je te l'ai déjà dis, et je te le dirais tous les jour si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je t'aime comme un fou, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Si tu te demande pourquoi, ou si tu as besoin d'une explication, tu vas être déçu parce que je n'en ai aucune à te donner, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. Je sais que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, parce que c'est en moi, parce que je sens que tu es tout ce dont j-** Je le coupe, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

 **\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles après ce que je t'ai fait subir! Et pour l'instant ce n'est rien! Cela ne va faire qu'empirer, je le sens, Asmodée. Toute cette folie, toute cette perversion répugnante! J-je ne contrôle plus rien. Je n-ne...** Perdu, je m'arrête, m'écartant de lui tout en enfouissant mes mains dans mes cheveux, les bras levés. Je lance un regard aux alentours, comme pour chercher une réponse à mes questions, avant de tomber à nouveau au sol, à genoux cette fois. Se mettant à mon niveau, juste devant moi, il positionne mes mains sur ses joues, et reprend sa forme démoniaque sous mes yeux. Je vois son long et ample gilet en toile noire et orné d'un fin duvet de plumes mauves apparaître sur ses épaules, tandis que ses jambes se retrouvent couvertes d'un cuir épais surmonté de lourdes chaines en acier. À son cou pendent des reliques en argent et en or et ses manches incroyablement épaisses traînent élégamment sur le sol alors que ses mains griffues se posent sur mon torse. Je l'imite, et nous sommes à présent tous deux à terre sous notre forme originelle.

**\- Je suis là, avec toi. Alastor, ne détourne pas les yeux. Je vais bien, tu ne m'as fait aucun mal. Avant toi, ma vie était vide de sens, je ne faisait que me nourrir, cherchant avidement de meilleurs âmes, et n'étant jamais comblé. Je ne ressentais rien, je ne savais pas ce que vivre signifiait réellement. J'étais seul, seul au monde, sans avenir, sans passé, sans présent. Avec toi je sens que je peux tout accomplir. Oui j'ai eu peur, le soir où tu m'as attaqué. Oui, j'ai eu mal les fois où tu as couché avec d'autres. Oui, j'ai souffert lorsque j'ai vu que tu te faisais tant de mal. Mais jamais je n'ai voulu t'abandonner. Alors tout ce que tu dois voir maintenant, ce sont nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, et mon incommensurable amour pour toi.**

**\- Asmodée, je suis terrifié. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de devenir... j'ai si peur de te blesser, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser cette part de moi s'exprimer.**

**\- Je l'aime, j'aime cette part de toi, je t'aime tout entier.** Il s'enflame alors qu'il parle, et nos corps sont à présent collés l'un à l'autre, nos bouches seulement séparées par quelques millimètres. **Peu importe ce que tu me fais, blesse moi, emporte moi, tue moi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je veux être avec toi quel qu'en soit le prix. Tout ce que je veux en retour, c'est ton amour. Je veux être celui contre lequel tu te réfugie la nuit venue, je veux être celui à qui tu peux tout dire, celui en qui tu as une confiance aveugle...**

Ne supportant plus d'être séparé de lui, même par le plus petit espace qui soit, j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes et lui donne le baiser le plus passionné de ma vie. Nos peaux se rencontrent et une sensation inouïe de bien être et de plaisir s'empare de moi. Chacune des parcelles de nos corps enlacés semble vibrer harmonieusement avec toutes les autres, comme dans une symbiose parfaite et divine.

Nous restons ainsi toute la nuit, sans aller plus loin, simplement satisfaits de ce chaste contact pourtant si intense. Je sens, alors que la pleine lune éclaire notre étreinte, qu'une chance m'est donnée de combattre et de m'affranchir de mes pulsions malsaines, et peut-être d'avoir un avenir, de pouvoir construire au lieu de détruire.

**_C'est donc cela... la grace que tu croyais atteindre par la douleur? Tu avais tort, tellement tort... mais n'est-il pas trop tard pour faire pénitence?_ **

 


	22. Amour et haine.

** — Flashback — **

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je ne vois plus rien. Mes yeux sont ouverts, mais je ne vois plus rien.

Dans l'air, je ne sens plus que l'odeur de sang et de sueur qui s'élève dans la pièce, me domine, m'enivre. Du haut de mes talons en cuir, j'offre à la multitude de démons enfermés avec moi dans la pièce sombre et close un spectacle qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt.

Chaque note, chaque pulsation, m'envoie dans une nouvelle dimension, je danse à un rythme effréné. Je veux que tous me regardent, je veux que tous me sentent, qu'ils me touchent, qu'ils me désirent.

J'expulse ma haine et ma passion, je bouge mes hanches comme si demain n'existait pas. J'effleure mon public du bout de mes doigts en tournoyant comme un pétale au gré du vent, comme si mon père n'était pas en train de me regarder en bandant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je leur donne mon corps comme si un collier de chien n'était pas en train de quasiment m'étouffer. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est cette danse, ces mouvements, ces contacts. Toute ma vie se résume à leurs gémissements alors qu'ils se touchent en me regardant.

**_Que ces fils de putains aillent crever... tous autant qu'ils sont._ **

J'aime ça, j'aime être enchaîné, dominé, violenté. Torturé.

**_Tu auras leur peau, tu les égorgera. Tu t'abreuvera de leur sang répugnant._ **

Je les aime. J'aime leur peau, leurs regards. J'aime leurs désirs. Je les ressens au plus profond de mon être. Peu importe si je ne vois plus, si je ne vois plus rien.

**_Peu importe si tu ne vois même plus qu'il y a une différence entre l'amour et la haine._ **

  
****  
** PDV du Diable **

 

Je ne veux perdre une seule miette de ce qu'il se déroule au centre de la pièce. Je ne suis pas le seul. Cela me rend presque fou, tous ces regards tournés vers _mon_ fils. Le fruit de mes entrailles, qui devant moi danse comme si sa vie était en jeu.

Je ne vois que sa chair nue, son torse découvert. Ses deux tétons sont percés de pointes en acier, et sa longue cape de plumes noires virevolte au gré de ses pas, découvrant à quelques occasions de sublimes ailes arquées. Ses cheveux volent autour de son magnifique visage aux traits parfaits, et chacune de ses courbes et de ses muscles saillants font naître en moi des pensées chargée de la douce culpabilité qu'accompagne un plaisir interdit. Je bande, excité jusqu'à l'os, mais je refuse de me toucher comme le font les autres. **_Ces autres qui ont le droits de poser leurs mains impures sur son corps, sans remords._**

Mes mains se resserrent autour de la chaîne solidement attachée au cou de mon captif. Je sais que ce simple geste de ma part provoque en lui une douleur immense. Et je sais que ce fils de succube adore cette sensation. Il tourne des yeux hagards dans ma direction, hésitant pour la première fois de la soirée avant d'enlever encore un vêtement, suivant toujours le rythme effréné de la musique. Une larme coule de mon oeil alors que je vois ses yeux: vides, ils me regardent, mais ne me voient pas.

Dans mon champs de vision, une main gantée apparaît. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je tranche la gorge de ma victime, ne supportant pas que l'on ai tenté de toucher au corps qui me fait tant languir. Un autre démon se penche pour profiter du joug de vie noir qui se déverse de la jugulaire tranchée de la femme que je viens de tuer. Tout prêt à présent d'Alastor, je sens mon désir me submerger.

La musique, vibrant dans l'air une seconde plus tôt, s'arrête d'un coup. Comprenant tout de suite, les démons s'empressent de sortir en hâte, ne prenant même pas le temps de se rhabiller ou de finir leurs verres de peur de s'attirer mes foudres.

Tremblant, je m'approche vers celui qui me torture tant, immobile au centre de la pièce, et revenant petit à petit à la raison. Il commence à parler, me voyant m'assoir devant lui, à genou, humant doucement son parfum, fruité et doux même au centre d'une pièce exiguë baignant dans le péché.

 **\- Vous ai-je contenté, père?** Je passe mes mains sur son corps dénudé sans lui apporter de réponse, commençant à lécher la partie dénudée de sa cuisse. Celle ci, encore à moitié couverte de cuissardes en cuir, s'abandonne au contact de ma langue et s'avance doucement vers moi. **Donnez moi un ordre, je ferais tout, tout pour votre plaisir...** À ces mots, je plante mes ongles dans le bas de ses omoplates avant de lacérer sa peau et sa chair de haut en bas de mes ongles. Me détachant de lui, je le fait s'assoir, et me place à califourchon sur ses jambes. Son regard dépassionné se pose sur moi, quelque peu interrogatif.

 **\- Ce soir, ton seul ordre est de me dire la vérité. Compris?** Il hoche la tête, et l'appuie contre le mur, se détendant alors qu'il comprend que je n'abuserai pas de lui. **_Pas dans l'immédiat._**

 **\- Oui, mon maître et Seigneur. Je ne vous désobéirai pas.** Je tremble de lui poser la question qui me terrifie tant, bien que j'en connaisse déjà la réponse. Je ne suis qu'un client de plus, s'ajoutant à une longue lignée d'autre. **_Il ne t'aime pas, pauvre con. Regarde le, cette perfection n'est pas démoniaque, pas humaine, pas angélique. Elle n'est même pas divine. Elle est au delà de tout. De tout mot._**

 **\- Me désires-tu, Alastor? Décris moi, dis moi ce que tu vois en moi...** Je le regarde avec feu, et murmure ces mots à son oreille, d'une voix rauque. N'y tenant plus, je frotte doucement mon bassin sur le point d'exploser contre lui.

 **\- Oui, maître, je vous désire. Tout le monde vous désire. De vos doux cheveux bouclés d'un noir envoûtant à vos muscles parfaitement galbés par le cuir de vos vêtements, il n'y a aucune imperfection en vous. Votre corps est parfait et puissant, je le veux.** L'entendre parler de cette manière me fait intensifier mes coups de bassins, et je me sens sombrer dans le plaisir. Alors que mes gémissements s'accélèrent, il poursuit. **Vous avez le pouvoir, pouvez me soumettre. Je suis votre chien, je ferais tout pour vous. Je veux voir votre peau hâlée par les feux de l'Enfer trembler de plaisir sous mes coups de langues. Laissez moi vous toucher.** Me sentant venir même à travers l'épais tissus qui me recouvre il me plaque contre le mur sans attendre de réponse et parviens à me mettre nu et à faire glisser mon membre durcis dans sa bouche avant que je ne jouisse. Il enlève alors ses lèvres de ma peau et avale tout le liquide blanc que j'entend glisser le long de sa gorge avec un léger bruit.

 **\- Encore,** dis-je faiblement, tremblant de plaisir sous ses doigts addictifs. **Dis-en plus. Comment suis-je, que vois tu...** Je tente désespérément de me convaincre qu'il me voit, qu'il m'aime. Mais je sais que non, c'est faux. À ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien, et me fixe droit dans les yeux, interdit. **_Il a compris ton manège. Ce n'est pas un jeu._**

 **\- Tout puissant maître, pardonnez mon impertinence mais... pourquoi ces questions?** Je souffle difficilement et écarte sa main, qu'il pose doucement sur mon torse, je repousse son étreinte et détourne le regard, me sentant horriblement vulnérable. **Pourquoi vous dérobez-vous à mes caresses, vous ai-je déplu? Maître, ne me repoussez pas, je vis pour vous servir, ne me rejetez pas...** Ces mots sont prononcés d'une voix tremblante, mais pas de peine. Non, de désespoir. Il tremble comme un camé qui n'aurait pas reçu sa dose. Éperdu je le plaque au sol, il hurle alors que je le pénètre, mon membre à nouveau aussi dur que sec. Tandis que je sens ses hanches, puis ses côtes se briser sous mes coups beaucoup trop forts, je me penche sur lui pour prononcer un discours ponctué de cris de jouissance à son oreille.

**\- Voir tous ces démons te regarder, cela me rend malade! Je ne veux plus, plus que qui que se soit te voit de cette manière. Sois mien, mon fils, tout entier. Un simple pacte, et tout, tout sera à toi. Je te céderai l'Enfer s'il le faut... Ah~! Ah~! AAAh! ALASTOR, JE T'AIME!**

Je me déverse en lui dans un rugissement. Il hurle de douleur et tente de s'échapper mes je le retient, tentant de calmer ses spasmes et ses tremblements en le plaquant au sol avec violence. Ses yeux son baignés de larmes et ses ongles cherchent ma peau pour la lacérer, mais incapable de me faire du mal, il se ravise et les plante dans sa propre chair.

Ma main s'agrippe à sa nuque pour le hisser vers mon visage et je tire violemment sur sa chaine de mes doigts libres, le faisant se cambrer, frémissant de douleur, contre mon corps nu. Il s'évanouit alors que mes ailes se déploient tout autour de nos corps bandés, mais soupire avant de sombrer, allumant une rage sans nom dans mes entrailles d'un simple mot.

**\- Jamais...**

**_Si il croit avoir le choix, il se trompe lourdement. Personne ne désobéit au Diable. Personne..._ **

 


	23. Possède moi.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Depuis la nuit dernière, passée en compagnie de Claude, je me sens mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin revenu à moi, un peu tard néanmoins. Il va maintenant falloir que je répare tous les dégâts. **_Bonne chance... ce serait déjà pas mal si tu arrivais à ne pas aggraver la situation._**

C'est vrai que la chose ne sera pas aisée, mais après tout, j'ai vu pire. Tout d'abord, il va falloir s'occuper de May-Lin. **_Une excuse bidon fera l'affaire, attend qu'elle aborde le sujet._** Et puis il y a Ciel... **_La tâche risque de s'avérer plus ardue... voire impossible._**

Il est hors de question que je renonce à l'âme de l'enfant, rien que d'y penser cela me rend fou. Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, pour Claude... il faut que je parvienne à remonter la pente.

C'est avec ces pensées que je vais réveiller mon jeune maître, distant depuis la nuit que nous avons partagée. Je commence à vrai dire même à me demander si il ne va pas se contenter de m'ordonner de ne plus le toucher et reprendre sa vie comme auparavant. **_Ça c'est que tu crois vouloir, mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Et puis ce n'étais pas comme si tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de renouveler l'expérience._**

J'ouvre les rideaux, et me retourne doucement pour voir mon maître se réveiller. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il s'assoit sur son lit, me paraissant moins embué par le sommeil qu'à son habitude. Alors que je commence à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, je sens son regard me détailler, et ses mains viennent jouer l'une avec l'autre avec nervosité.

D'un coup, il cambre presque imperceptiblement son dos, et ma main gantée vient effleurer tout aussi légèrement sa peau opale. Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il se met à me parler.

**\- Sebastian, enlève tes gants. Ils te sont bien inutiles ici, tu n'as rien à cacher à qui que se soit dans cette pièce.**

**\- Yes, my Lord.** J'obtempère avant de continuer de le débarrasser de son haut, son regard devenant plus qu'insistant me perturbe, et je saute un bouton par mégarde.

 **\- Tu as oublié celui là, Sebastian...** Sa main se pose sur la mienne alors qu'il la guide vers le bouton en question. Appuyant sur mes phalanges doucement, il me fait toucher sa peau, glissant mes doigts jusqu'à la partie encore fermée de l'ample vêtement blanc. Lâchant ma main, il approche son visage du mien, se penchant, et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille avec douceur. **Peut-être tes cheveux te gênent-ils?** Je baisse les yeux et dégluti difficilement, tentant tant bien que mal de résister à ma folle envie de lui sauter dessus.

 **\- Surement, jeune maitre. Pardonnez moi, cela ne se reproduira pas.** Sur ce je me lève ôtant doucement le vêtement de son corps frêle, avant de lui enfiler une tenue bleu ciel et noire qui lui va, ma foi, à la perfection. Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte sans un mot, mais il me lance un dernier ordre avant que je ne puisse partir.

**\- Viens de ma chambre un peu plus tôt ce soir, j'ai quelque affaire urgente et j'aurais besoin de toi pour la régler. Que personne ne me dérange jusque là.**

**\- Yes, my Lord.**

M'inclinant, la main sur le coeur, je le salue et franchit enfin le seuil de sa chambre. Me demandant ce qu'il a en tête, je me rapproche des cuisines que Bard est en train de cramer au lance flamme, et vais le stopper. Je ne repense pas ensuite à l'ordre de mon maître jusqu'au soir venu.

 

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Cela fait maintenant environ un quart d'heure que Sebastian a quitté ma chambre. Un quart d'heure que j'ai passé les yeux rivés sur la porte fermée, me demandant encore une fois si ce que je m'apprête à faire est une bonne idée. **_Non, définitivement pas. C'est foireux et très mal venu..._** Mais je refuse d'écouter ma raison, tout mon corps me dictant de suivre mes envies. **_Pour une fois, tu as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu, non?_** Enfin je ne sais pas si l'on peut appeler cela « s'amuser » mais...

Et puis je sens que son contact me fait de bien, me soigne... j'ai l'impression de ressentir à nouveau. Ressentir un amour presque filial, en vérité, mêlé d'un désir obscur. Il y a deux parts de moi: celle qui voit Sebastian comme une figure protectrice, l'autre qui le voit comme... **_un amant?_** Peut être, oui. Ce qui est certain c'est que je tiens à lui.

Ce matin, le voir si doux et concentré, comme avant, m'a fait du bien. Je retrouve le Sebastian d'avant, et ne comprends toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour voir un tel changement s'opérer en lui. Les jours derniers étaient assez étranges... mais sans eux je n'aurais pas pu me rapprocher de lui.

Je me sens idiot, si mal. Moi qui, dès le début de notre contrat, avait pris soin de le traiter comme un chien, comme un moins que rien, montrant ma domination égoïste. Je lui ai même donné ce nom si humiliant... je savais toute la solitude que j'aurais à endurer, et également que ce démon serait le seul présent à mes côtés. Conscient de son danger, je me suis fait violence pour le rejeter... qu'est ce qui a changé depuis? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi?

Seigneur... que suis-je en train de devenir, au juste?

 

** — Ellipse de la journée — **

 

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, très peu sur de la vue que je suis sur le point d'offrir à mon démon de majordome... aucun doute cependant que, si il ressent réellement une attirance pour moi, elle ne pourra lui déplaire.

Me détaillant une dernière fois des pieds à la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. **_Il n'est même pas encore là et tu perds déjà ton sang froid... bravo! Quel talent!_**

Des bottes en cuir noir avec un fin talon en acier galbent mes mollets, tandis qu'une légère étoffe noire s'échappe vaporeusement de mes hanches pour venir retomber sur le sol, laissant à découvert mes fines cuisses ornés de fins rubans surmontées de noeuds noirs. Mon torse est quasiment nu, excepté un col de dentelle, noir également, noué autour de mon cou et qui tombe avec grâce le long de mon corps. Mes poignets sont ornés de chaînes en acier et de rubans tandis que ma tête est surmonté d'un chapeau simple orné d'une magnifique plume aux reflets violets accompagné de mon éternel cache oeil auquel j'ai rajouté de la dentelle, et dont le centre est remplacé par de la résille, laissant mon oeil marqué visible bien que voilé.

Pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, j'entends des pas s'approcher dans le couloir, et n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité du marcheur: Sebastian est à l'heure, comme toujours. Je reprends contenance, bombe le torse, et entreprends d'attacher mes poignets au mur, à des chaînes prévues à cette effet, j'y parviens tant bien que mal et me laisse glisser légèrement, suspendu.

Mon coeur rate un battement alors que je l'entends frapper à la porte, et je sens un nombre d'émotions incalculable se bousculer dans ma tête à une vitesse effrénée. **_Il va se moquer, être gêné, te demander ce que tu fais là... il va aimer, c'est certain! Ou pas, il va simplement te regarder et partir..._**

Il franchit enfin la porte, et s'immobilise en me voyant. Ses joues rougissent sombrement alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière, me regardant de haut en bas, interdit. Mais alors qu'il comptait apparemment tourner les talons ou parler, ses yeux se posent sur les miens, et il ferme doucement sa bouche. En une fraction de seconde, son regard prend beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude cette sublime couleur flamboyante qui me fait tant frémir et il ferme la porte derrière lui sans se retourner. Il reste là, prostré, quelques secondes de plus, et je vois sa mâchoire se tendre et se détendre: il est apparemment en train de se torturer l'esprit pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Ses gestes toujours aussi incroyablement lents, il s'approche de moi avec grâce, enlevant ses gants avec ses dents. Très vite, une chaleur qui m'est maintenant connue enveloppe mon corps et me donne envie de le tirer à moi pour l'enchaîner sur ce mur à ma place. Je tire légèrement sur mes chaînes en soufflant comme étouffé, je ne supporte plus la distance qui nous sépare.

**\- Jeune maître, vous êtes si durs avec moi... me présenter ainsi la tentation à l'état pur, c'est si vil...**

Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille tout en laissant sa veste glisser au sol avec un mouvement délicat. Il se contente de déboutonner sa chemise à moitié avant de commencer à m'embrasser langoureusement. Je réponds à son baiser alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps avec douceur, le frôlant plus que ne le caressant. Il enroule une de ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui et je soupire d'aise en sentant nos peaux se toucher. Glissant ses doigts encore plus bas, il tombe sur l'objet que j'avais fixé à ma ceinture, et sourit légèrement en en reconnaissant immédiatement la nature.

Sans un mot de plus, il me détache du mur pour m'enchainer les poignets entre eux et me mettre à genou au sol, fermant les rideaux, il saisit un bout de tissus qu'il enroule autour de mes yeux avec habileté, aveuglé, je m'en remet à ses mains avec une confiance aveugle. **_Sois sien..._**

 


	24. Coupable.

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Je sens le cuir de la cravache claquer contre ma peau et cambre mon dos au maximum sous le coup de la douleur pourtant si délicate. Il n'est à présent plus vêtu que de son pantalon, et même si je ne le vois pas, tous mes sens à l'affût le sentent, l'entendent... toute mon attention est rivée sur lui et ses coups sur mes côtes, mon ventre, mes épaules. Il glisse également souvent ses mains sur mon corps, me faisant trembler de plaisir et de douleur, ma peau étant sensibilisée par les coups et le désir.

Il arrête finalement de jouer avec l'objet de cuir et se place derrière moi, tout en défaisant doucement mon col de ses doigts habiles qui finissent par jouer avec mes tétons. Les pinçant d'abord légèrement il continue par les martyriser, m'arrachant des cris de douleur et de plaisir, et me faisant abattre mon dos contre lui. Son souffle se fait plus court alors qu'il me retourne et que le claquement d'un fouet en latex me fait me cambrer après avoir mordu la peau délicate de mon ventre. Les noeuds de l'objet glissent sur mon corps et me font trembler alors que l'on me débarrasse de mes bottes et de tout tissus, mes poignets étant aussi libérés.

Dès que les coups de fouet cessent, je me redresse légèrement, et me place à califourchon sur mon démon dont la poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse avec force. Il m'enlève mon bandeau et mon cache oeil en même temps que mon chapeau et me regarde, nu entre ses mains frémissantes. Je l'embrasse avec passion, laissant nos langues se mêler et tournoyer ensembles. Je souris infiniment contre ses lèvres tout en défaisant les derniers vêtements qui le couvrent.

M'abaissant au niveau de sa poitrine, je me met à lécher les extrémités en argent qui traversent se chair rose, avant de m'attaquer à cette dernière. Il gémir alors que je mords et donne de puissant coups de langue, décidé à rendre ce moment mémorable pour lui. En même temps, je commence à le branler doucement, en essayant de le faire languir le plus possible.

Rapidement, il commence à s'impatienter et à bouger de lui même son bassin contre ma main. C'est à ce moment que je décide de quitter son buste pour pouvoir prendre son membre dans ma bouche. Après quelques minutes, il se retire dans un gémissement rauque et me plaque au sol en me regardant avec passion, il enfourne deux de ses doigts dans sa propre bouche et je me sens durcir alors qu'il commence à les sucer en les enfonçant dans sa gorge. Je commence à me toucher inconsciemment, le faisant sourire et rire légèrement.

Sans me prévenir, il enfonce ensuite les doigts humidifiés en moi, me faisant crier de douleur alors que ses mouvements se font rapides et profonds. N'attendant pas que je m'habitue, il s'approche de moi et me pénètre doucement, toujours sur le sol froid de ma chambre. Je continue mes va-et-viens autour de mon membre palpitant alors qu'il commence ses puissants coups de reins qui m'envoient chaque fois un peu plus au septième ciel. Je jouis plus tôt que lui et hurle de plaisir alors qu'il se déverse en moi avec un grognement, ses mains tremblantes enserrant fermement mes hanches.

Je me relève, et pose ma main sur son menton, relevant sa tête vers moi. Je lui intime de se lever dans un murmure et il obtempère alors que je le guide vers mon lit. Attrapant au passage sa chemise, je l'enfile nonchalamment  sans prendre la peine de la fermer alors qu'il enfile simplement un boxer. Nous mettant l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours frémissant, sous les draps, nous nous enlaçons.

Je m'endors bercé par les battements de son coeur, alors que je sens des gouttes d'un fin liquide couler sur ma joue... sang ou larme? **_Mais tes yeux sont restés clos. Aveuglé, tu es aveuglé par l'amour._**

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Mon jeune maître s'endort dans mes bras, son souffle léger caressant mon torse, mes bras protecteurs enserrés autour de son dos. **_Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à l'enfant._** C'est trop tard...

Ces années à le servir ont été des plus douces que j'ai connu, je dois bien l'avouer, et je le trouve tellement attachant. Son air froid et hautain lui sied si bien, et son air aussi pitoyable que noble me fascine absolument. C'est tellement... **_grotesque._** Surement, mais c'est avant tout _humain_.

Je sens mes crocs pousser, tandis que mes canines acérées viennent chatouiller ma gencive inférieure de leurs pointes. **_Tu as si faim... si faim!_** Depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas mangé? Un siècle? Un petit millénaire? Je ne m'en souviens même plus... tout ce que je sais c'est que jamais aucune de mes proies ne s'étaient offerte à moi si ouvertement sans en payer les conséquences immédiates.

Mon pouls s'accélère et mes yeux commencent à luire, ma pupille n'étant à présent plus qu'une fente au milieu de mon iris enflammée. Mes joues sont inondées de larmes alors que les pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit. Je n'ai même pas tenu une journée, pas une seule, sans trahir Claude. Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Et maintenant ma faiblesse va me faire heurter mon maître... mon précieux maître! **_JAMAIS!_**

Mais comment? Comm-

Je m'arrête, regardant le visage endormi du jeune homme. Me mettant à genoux, je pose sa tête sur mes jambes alors qu'il dort toujours, et caresse sa joue du revers de ma main sans le réveiller. Ma vision est brouillée par les pleurs mais mes mais semblent agir indépendamment, la précision de mes gestes ne souffrant point de mon aveuglement partiel. Je ris tendrement en le voyant s'agripper à moi et me serrer plus près de lui. **_Pour quoi prend-t-il les démons au juste? Des peluches?_** Se serait amusant, mais le jeune maître sais bien qui je suis, il le sait. Ce n'est pas de l'idiotie s'il se livre à moi ainsi, mais un choix, qui a d'ailleurs dû être difficile à prendre.

Replaçant tendrement une mèche bleue derrière son oreille, je lève ma main scellée de ma marque pour la voir. Malgré les larmes, je peux voir qu'elle a cessée de saigner. **_« Aime-moi, Sebastian. »_** Il semblerait, jeune maître, que j'en sois en effet capable. **_Claude..._** Mon coeur est simplement trop grand, trop grand pour un démon. J'ai tant besoin d'amour et de contacts que j'en devient un être aveuglé et assoiffé, se tarissant partout où il peut. Je me sens comme un drogué, addict à la soumission, à l'amour, aux autres...

Levant lentement ma main, j'attrape une de mes canines entre mes doigts, avant de l'arracher, puis arrache la seconde de la même manière et plante les deux profondément dans ma main, dans un cri silencieux que j'étouffe dans ma paume. **_Pas encore...? Mais quand?! Quand te résoudras-tu à mettre fin à sa misérable vie?!_**

Je ne sais pas. Peut être jamais... ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est trop tard, trop tard pour moi, trop tard pour nous. Trop tard pour changer, faire marche arrière. Si je veux me reconstruire, il va falloir me détruire avant.

Je resserre mes doigts autour du corps endormi de mon jeune maître et renverse ma tête en arrière, levant les yeux vers mon Créateur. **_Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir créé un être tel que moi?_**

Qui, au juste, a eu un sens de l'humour si douteux? Dieu? Le Diable? Les Hommes? **_Toi...?_** Non! Je ne suis pas responsable!

Je commence à être agité par de violents sanglots et mon corps se courbe aussi violemment que subitement vers l'avant, réveillant l'adolescent lové dans mes bras. Il pousse un hoquet de surprise en me voyant et s'agrippe à mon cou en tremblant en voyant mes crocs arrachés enfoncés dans ma main.

 **\- S-sebastian...** Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, nous nous comprenons. Il sait ce qu'il vient de se passer, il a su rien qu'en regardant dans mes yeux à quel point mon abysse était sur le point de l'engloutir tout entier. Chastement, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de me regarder avec un mélange de tendresse et de respect que je ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable de ressentir dans les yeux. **Je t'aime.**

**\- Je vous aime également, jeune maître.**

Les mots sont simples, mais terribles. Je me sens happé par un désespoir sans nom alors que le jeune homme se met à pleurer contre moi. **_Long est le chemin qui mène au repentir..._** mais il est impraticable pour moi, et il ne le sera pas tant que je serais ainsi. Faible, pitoyable... **_coupable._**

Je le sais à présent, ma nature de démon n'est pas seule à être en cause de mon malheur et de ma perdition, je suis mon propre créateur. Je souris de toutes mes dents et ris sous le regard interrogatif et à présent un peu effrayé de mon maître à la terrifiante pensée qui s'impose à moi. **_Il n'y a pas de grâce, pas de salut divin, pas de pardon: ce que l'on a créé, seuls nous pouvons le détruire._**

 


	25. Retrouvailles et abysse.

** PDV de Claude **

 

Alors que je marche tranquillement le long du couloir menant à la chambre de mon maître, je sens ma main marquée me brûler horriblement. **_Pour une fois que tu n'as pas désobéit..._** j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas quelle a pu être mon erreur. Mais avant que je puisse approfondir la question, je me sens happé par un portail derrière moi, et me retrouve dans le Realm démoniaque en une fraction de seconde.

Comprenant que je viens d'être invoqué, je reprends vite mon apparence démoniaque et avance vers où mon instinct me dicte d'aller. **_Vers le palais... du Diable?_** Voyant une multitude d'autres démons finalement mettre leurs pas dans les miens, je me sens d'autant plus intrigué par cette subite réunion qui semble concerner une grosse partie de la population de Enfer. Quoique... je ne vois que des hommes dans la foule.

Enfin arrivé au château lugubre dont les pierres reflètent l'immensité d'une nuit éternelle illuminée d'un astre bleuté le jour, rougeoyant la nuit, je me met à chercher Sebastian du regard, sachant qu'il est forcément là, quelque part. Mais je suis interrompu dans ma recherche alors que notre Seigneur s'avance dans la grande salle, au milieu de nous tous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir incroyablement effrayé par l'être qui se tient devant nous à la stupeur générale: ses apparitions se font de plus en plus rares depuis quelques siècles.

Sa prestance aussi digne qu'imposante me fait frémir alors que je le détaille des pieds à la tête tout en me prosternant devant lui comme le font les autres. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés encadrent un visage fin, dont les lèvres appellent à la débauche. Ses yeux sont de feu, bordés de longs cils noirs, et sa mâchoire est finement carrée. Sa carrure est incroyablement imposante, et sa taille ne l'est pas moins, Satan mesurant environ soixante centimètres de plus que moi. Sa tenue est simple, un long manteau noir en cuir ne laissant apparaître que ses mollets couverts de bottes en acier articulées, dont les pointes sont aiguisées et les talons incroyablement haut. Ses mains sont couvertes de gants, et son regard est assassin et perçant. Jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle, il fait taire l'audience d'un simple mouvement de la main, avant de s'assoir sur son trône.

 **\- Bienvenu à tous. Pactisés et affranchis, soumis et administrateurs. Je me vois aujoird'hui dans l'obligation de tous vous interrompre dans vos tâches, et vous ai invoqué ici pour une raison bien particulière. Un être, parmi vous, ose depuis des siècles se jouer de moi et se dérober à ma vue. ET DE VOUS TOUS, MISÉRABLES CHIENS, AUCUN N'A ÉTÉ CAPABLE DE LE RETROUVER.** Nous tremblons tous à la colère de sa voix, n'étant plus qu'un grondement de rage à sa dernière phrase. J'entends les démons autour de moi murmurer et gémir de terreur, mais ne les imite pas, voyant notre Maître se détendre quelque peu, posant une main tremblante sur ses yeux. En le regardant ainsi, plus vulnérable et à fleur de peau, je me prend avec stupeur à vouloir lui sauter au cou, pour le tuer. **_Cet homme qui a fait tant de mal à ton Amour..._** Il faudrait lui faire payer. Je me fige à ces pensées, venant juste de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, et tremble à la vérité qui s'impose à moi. **_Il cherche Alastor..._** vite, il faut que je le trouve! Mais j'ai beau le chercher du regard, je ne le vois pas. **Aujourd'hui donc, il me faut faire le travail moi même. Tous, un part un, allez passer devant cette chaire où je me tiens, même si cela doit prendre tout le millénaire, je jure d'enfin trouver celui que je recherche. Que les passages commencent.**

  
****  
** — Ellipse — **

 

Après une centaine de passages je suis toujours mort d'inquiétude pour Sebastian, et me met à faire les cent pas, les yeux rivés au sol. C'est alors que le brouhaha ambiant depuis plusieurs heures s'arrête subitement, me faisant revenir à moi bien vite.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au centre de la pièce, je peux voir horrifié une cape de plumes noir de jai qui m'est bien connue flotter légèrement au gré des courants d'air glacials devant le Diable, debout, les yeux humides. D'un simple geste, il nous congédie tous, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Sebastian. Mais il me fait signe de m'arrêter alors que je m'apprête à sortir.

**\- Vous n'allez nul part, Asmodée Faustus. Il faut que l'on parle, vous et moi.**

Son ton est tellement menaçant... bon Diable, j'ai peur. Je sais que je suis surement le plus en danger ici, mais je n'ai pas peur pour moi. **_Pas pour toi, mais pour lui... Sebastian, et tu es incapable de le protéger._**

** PDV de Sebastian **

Cela fait dix minutes qu'on se regarde en silence, mon père et moi. Je tends lentement la main en arrière, offrant à Claude de la saisir, ce qu'il fait en hésitant, craignant surement de provoquer Satan.

Son regard me rappelle tant de souvenirs, tant de moments qui défilent dans mon esprits. Des souvenirs mêlés de haine, de peur, de violence, de tristesse, de souffrance, de tendresse, et d'amour. Je sais qu'il hésite, ne sachant pas, maintenant que je me retrouve enfin devant lui, comment réagir, me parler.

Il commence par tendre une main gantée d'acier dans ma direction avant de se raviser. Se mettant de profil, il baisse les yeux. Je peux admirer sa carrure parfaite que j'ai tant aimé et tant haït servir alors qu'il commence à parler.

 **\- Tu as conscience, Alastor, que je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir défié tant de fois?** Il tourne un regard enflammé vers moi, et je commence à me sentir perdu, ne comprenant plus ce que je ressens envers cet homme. Je répond en m'inclinant, un genoux à terre, quittant la main de mon amant.

 **\- Père, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je n'opposerais pas la moindre résistance.** Je relève la tête, le fixant cette fois avec défi. **Puis-je cependant savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé utile de convoquer les trois quarts de l'Enfer juste pour me trouver, alors que vous auriez simplement pu m'invoquer?** Il s'approche d'un pas, baissant les yeux dont une larme d'or s'échappe. Sa voix est douce alors qu'il répond.

 **\- T'invoquer par ton nom, mon fils, t'aurais fait mal.** Sans comprendre où il veut en venir, je lui lance un regard interrogateur et hausse les épaules.

 **\- Bien entendu, horriblement. Et...?** Je me relève, passant une main dans mes cheveux qui n'arrêtent de me barrer la vue.

 **\- Je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute une nouvelle fois.** Sa voix est un murmure. Choqué, je le regarde, immobile. **_Lui? Te protéger? Mettre en péril son image pour te protéger?_** Nouveau silence. Il jette un regard circulaire à l'immense pièce vide, ornée d'étoffes et de pierreries, avant de s'avancer encore vers moi. Avant que je puisse réagir, je sens ses bras m'enlacer avec douceur et fermeté. Sa tête bascule doucement sur mon épaule, et ses magnifiques cheveux viennent chatouiller mon visage tandis qu'il hume doucement mon odeur. Interdit, je n'ose pas bouger. **Alastor, pardonne moi...** Je suis comme assommé par cette phrase, qui m'achève, et je fond dans son étreinte, referment mes bras autour de son cou sous le regard, que j'imagine être abasourdi, de Claude.

 **\- J-je ne...** Je veux absolument répondre, mais je ne trouve pas mes mots, bafouillant. Ma raison me hurle de le repousser et de lui cracher ma haine au visage, mais mon coeur et mes habitudes me dictent de me soumettre à ses désir. **_C'est ton maître... tu dois le servir!_** L'image de Ciel endormi me revient à l'esprit, et un élan de dévotion me traverse, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Les images de l'enfant et de mon Seigneur se mélangent dans mon esprit, et je ne veux à présent ne plus qu'être soumission et dévotion. Ma tête se met à vibrer violemment et mes doigts à trembler imperceptiblement alors que je sens mes pensées devenir confuses et toutes mélangées. Je tombe à genoux, l'entrainant avec moi au sol, et enfouit ma tête dans son torse, qui se soulève et s'abaisse avec force. Je me sens céder, mais la voix de Claude retenti derrière moi, faisant se reprendre mon combat intérieur.

 **\- Pensez vous réellement que ces mots sont suffisants? Après ce que vous avez fait, vous ne méritez pas le pardon de qui que se soit. Ôtez vos mains maudites du corps de** ** _mon_** **amant.** Abasourdi, je me relève, et regarde en arrière. Je n'ai jamais vu Claude ainsi. Une aura destructrice s'échappe de son corps, et sa peau est comme baignée de noirceur. Ses pupilles ne sont plus que de minuscules fentes à peine visibles au milieu d'un rouge aux reflets d'or. Il fixe mon Père, qui, assez surpris d'une telle audace, se relève à son tour. En même temps, chacun des deux pose une main griffue sur mes épaules.

 **\- Répète ton ordre, démon.** Le Diable articule chaque mot, mettant l'accent sur le démon, jeté avec supériorité et dédain, faisant comprendre à mon amant son infériorité.

**\- Mais avec plaisir, Maître. Ôtez vos mains maudites de mon amant, maintenant. Vous n'êtes que nuisance pour lui, l'avez détruit. De quel droit venez vous réclamer son pardon?**

**\- Je vais te tuer.** Répond simplement mon père, mais alors que les deux sont sur le point de s'abattre l'un sur l'autre avec rage, je les arrête d'un cri, ne supportant pas l'idée que l'un d'eux soit blessé. Dans mon crâne, un tumulte débute, et ma vision se brouille, ne voyant plus que deux formes floues tanguant devant mes yeux.

 **\- JE VOUS EN PRIE ARRÊTEZ!** Ils me regardent, interdits, voyant que mon bras levé dans leur direction se met à trembler. **Ne vous faites pas de mal, frappez moi si cela vous soulage, ou si vous avez besoin de passer votre rage sur quelqu'un, mais ne vous faites pas- ne vous- je- ne vous- pas- que-** Je balbutie mes derniers mots, ne sachant plus trop où j'en suis. Mes mains se posent sur mes tempes douloureuses pour les masser et tenter de soulager ma tête sur le point d'exploser. Je m'effondre au sol avec un bruit sourd et sent vite quatre bras me soutenir et me soulever, alors que je sombre dans une abysse d'un noir inquiétant. **_Mais que se passe-t-il...?_**

 


	26. Immense Farce.

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Devant mes yeux, des pétales d'un rouge de sang dansent élégamment au centre d'un tourbillon d'encre noir. Je m'approche, émerveillé, de la tornade superbe qui tient place tout autour de moi, et me rends compte avec surprise que ma main est gantée. Baissant les yeux, je me rends compte d'avoir de nouveau enfilé mon uniforme de majordome.

Levant les yeux à nouveau, je peux voir que tout le tumulte a disparu, laissant place à une pièce noire et sombre. Aux murs, un fin velours est apposé, et un socle finement sculpté sur lequel repose une coupe d'or se tient au centre de la pièce. Je m'y rends, intrigué, et vois que le liquide qui se trouve à l'intérieur n'est autre que du sang.

Ne comprenant pas, je jette un coup d'oeil circulaire, et remarque une silhouette s'approchant de moi, masquée par l'obscurité.

 **\- Bonjour, Sebastian.** La voix est douce et féminine, cependant, je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en l'entendant.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous?** Je demande, et sens ma voix faire échos dans la pièce, se répercutant des dizaines de fois contre les murs.

 **\- Peu importe. Je suis celle que tu as besoin de voir en ce moment même. Laisse moi prendre une forme qui te conviendra.** Interdit, je vois un pied chaussé de petites bottes bleues à talons sortir de l'obscurité, alors que mon jeune maître s'approche de moi en souriant. J'entends alors un brouhaha s'élever alors que l'enfant s'immobilise devant moi, vêtu d'une tenue fastueuse, une canne à la main. Des pétales rouges se remettent à danser doucement autour du jeune garçon dont les yeux sont rivés sur moi alors que je prête l'oreilles aux voix résonnant avec force, ne pouvant qu'en tirer des bribes confuses.

 **\- Il faut... nous n'admettons pas que- et nous refusons- je sais ce sue je ressens pour... non- et il y a- pourquoi n'est-il pas là?- cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas- Larmes- faible- mais où est- j'ai mal...** Je prends ma tête dans mains alors que la figure aux cheveux bleus se tenant devant moi se baisse à genoux, et continue de parler.

 **\- Laisse ces pensées te dominer, Sebastian. Tu n'es qu'un Diable de majordome après tout, les pensées de ton maître doivent être ta seule priorité, ses désirs ta seule préoccupation.** Je me mets à trembler, tombant à terre, ma tête heurtant le socle de granit posté derrière moi.

 **\- Où suis-je? Je ne sais ps ce que vous me voulez mais-** La voix douce m'interromps, posant une main gantée et délicate sur ma bouche.

 **\- Je ne veux que ce que tu désires, alors laisse toi aller. Tout doucement... bien.** Je laisse ma tête basculer en arrière et l'écoute, me détendant un peu plus à chaque mot, comme si l'on était entrain de me droguer. **Tu es ici à ta place, Sebastian. Le contrôle, le pouvoir, la haine ou le malheur ne sont d'aucune valeur là où tu te trouves. Laisse les t'abandonner, quitter ton corps. N'oublie pas ce qu'est ta vie, Sebastian. Quelle est elle? Dis le, dis le...** Mes lèvres sont comme mues d'une volonté propre alors que je parle.

 **\- Servir mon maître... ma vie se résume à servir mon maître.** Ma voix se perd dans un murmure tandis qu'une larme glisse sur ma joue. Mais alors que le sillon noir parcours ma peau, je sens une brûlure foudroyante sur ma joue et ouvre les yeux avec horreur. Autour de moi, des millier d'insectes rampent et se frayent un passage dans mes vêtements. Je me tords de surprise alors qu'une araignée d'une taille impressionnante se retrouve sur ma poitrine, au milieu du grouillement. Je suis à présent dans une chapelle, la voix résonne à nouveau.

 **\- Sebastian. Dis le moi: qui a décidé que cela serait ta vie? Qui a choisi de ne faire de toi, l'être que tant convoitent, qu'un diable de majordome?** Je sens dans mes oreilles, ou tout près d'elle, un énorme mille patte se tordre et chatouiller ma peau, mais m'immobilise contre mon gré, répondant avec difficulté, dans un murmure terrifié.

 **\- M-moi... j'ai choisi de devenir...** je me tais, les mots étant trop durs à prononcer.

 **\- À devenir quoi, Sebastian? Continue! C'est un ordre!** Mon jeune maître est à nouveau devant moi, me regardant, la tête haute. Il lance son ordre avec fermeté et détermination, d'une voix qui continue de me fasciner malgré qu'elle me soit bien connue.

 **\- Un-un esclave, maître. J'ai choisi de devenir un esclave! J'AI CHOISI DE DEVENIR UN ESCLAVE!** Hésitant au départ, ma voix est un cri de rage alors qu'elle reprend, et les insectes s'évanouissent. Du plafond de la chapelle simple mais baignée de lumière, une eau blanche opaque coule par endroits, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

 **\- C'est faux.** La voix est calme, assurée, mais les mots me piquent à vif et me blessent. **Et tu le sais. Ne me fais pas me répéter, démon. Qui a décidé que cela serait ta vie?** Perdu, je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quelle réponse on attend de moi. Une main ornée d'une bague vient caresser ma joue alors que les deux yeux du compte sont envahis par notre pacte. Brillant d'une lueur mauve, son regard m'envoûte. Mais ma rêverie est brisée subitement et je me relève avec hâte, prêt à attaquer, alors qu'une autre aura apparaît prêt de l'autel. La voix du compte retenti une dernière fois alors qu'il disparaît. **C'est Lui, Sebastian. C'est lui qui a choisi.**

Je frémis, voyant que l'intrus n'est autre qu'une réplique exacte de moi même. Néanmoins, je ne suis ni dans ma forme démoniaque ou humaine, mais dans ma forme native. Cette forme hideuse, sous laquelle tout habitant des Enfers naît, et qui nous fait tant honte. Cette forme que nous ne laissons jamais personne voir. Je tremble à la difformité de l'être qui se tient devant moi. Sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, sa puissance et son agonie transparaissent, les deux mêlés à une ivresse empreinte de folie qui les fait se mélanger dans un tourbillon immonde. Seul trait que nous avons en commun: des yeux rouges sangs, dans lesquels une fente noire transparaît faiblement. Mais mon regard brûle de panique, le sien de voracité et de désespoir. Je ne peux supporter cette vue, et cherche à m'en détourner, mais j'en suis incapable.

 **\- Ne lutte pas. Il t'est impossible de te défaire de moi. Je suis l'abîme, l'abîme qui te ronge et te construit. Pourquoi ne pas m'accepter? Pourquoi me dissimuler au monde? Cède, et libère toi.** Une main ornée de multiples doigts partant en tous sens et dont certains sont de métal s'avance vers moi, et un sourire asymétrique et atroce fend le visage de mon alter-ego. Ignorant ma répulsion et la raison, mon corps s'agite de lui même et saisi la main qui m'est tendue. **Toutes ces ruses, ces mensonges: cette façade que tu t'es forgée pour séduire et tromper, laisse la s'effondrer. Tue l'autre, et laisse moi vivre. Embrasse le déclin et détruit. Dévore, tue, enrichit toi, et crache aux visages de tous ces hommes qui t'ont fait tant de mal. Tous ceux qui ne voient en toi que ce mur de bienséance qui te cache aux yeux du monde, sous la haine et le mépris! Ils croient avoir soufferts, mais ne savent pas que la vraie noirceur se trouve en toi. Sublime, pure, puissante et désintéressée. Juste et tumultueuse... laisse là t'emporter.**

Parlant, la figure cauchemardesque se rapproche, et un peu de bave rouge, ou de sang, s'échappe de la commissure de ses lèvres pour retomber sur ma joue. Sa bouche répugnante se rapproche de mon visage et l'autre main disloquée saisit ma taille. La pièce se met à tanguer, et je suis à présent enfoncé jusqu'aux mollets dans une flaque de sang, couvrant toute la pièce et remontant de manière surnaturelle le long des murs pour les couvrir.

Une musique de cirque s'élève dans la pièce, et je me met à être emporté dans une valse effrénée au fur et à mesure que la chanson entêtante et saccadée se poursuit. Ma tête se remet à être transpercée d'une douleur assommante mais je ne trébuche pas, et sens des fils soutenir et mouvoir mes membres comme si j'étais une marionnette sans volonté. Mes yeux se révulsent violemment et je trouve la force de repousser le corps qui tente de me bloquer. Je brise tous les fils qui me retiennent et la figure s'évanouit dans les plumes et un encre noir qui se déverse dans le sang. Je m'effondre dans le liquide et me tiens la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de me torturer. Je hurle de désespoir.

**\- J'AI FAIM! J'AI SI FAIM!**

Hagard je tente de m'abreuver du sang qui est au sol, mais ne fait que le recracher avec dégoût. Complètement désorienté, je recommence, buvant et recrachant, avalant et régurgitant. Mon uniforme est baigné de rouge et l'odeur de l'hémoglobine coagulée me donne la nausée. Des abats humains, intestins et coeur, foie et reins, mêlés à des vaisseaux sanguins de toutes sortes apparaissent autour de moi, et je tente de m'en repaître, m'obligeant avec les mains à tout avaler, mais ne fait que s'aggraver mon malaise malgré la sensation de faim qui s'évanouit.

Je m'arrête et pleure. Quand je relève les yeux, un tambour retenti lentement dans la pièce... ou peut être sont-ce les battements d'un coeur? Je suis nu, et me recroqueville, refermant mes ailes pour me cacher. Le sang a disparu, et Ciel s'avance à nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Sebastian. Tu ne peux te nourrir de tout cela.** L'enfant est doux, et écarte mes ailes de ses mains minuscules pour venir se blottir dans mes bras. De derrière, je sens un corps plus puissant m'étreindre également, celui de Claude. Sa douce odeur couvre celle du sang et je lève une mains pour caresser doucement cette joue qui me rassure tant. Yamaraj apparaît et vient s'assoir à ma gauche, saisissant ma main que je lui abandonne, éperdu. Notre quatuor est entouré par les magnifiques ailes de mon père, dont le bruissement fait passer un souffle doux dans mes cheveux. C'est Satan qui s'adresse à moi avec grâce. Des boucles noires volant doucement, portées par un vent inexistant en ce lieu clos, les yeux rieurs.

 **\- Tout cela n'est-il qu'une immense farce?** Je ris en lui répondant, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes.

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas drôle!**

Il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser, et tous finissent par disparaître dans un tourbillon d'encre qui danse autour de moi. Je lève les bras en l'air, et implore la fin. La fin de cette mascarade ridicule, la fin de ma vie, la fin de mon agonie... la fin de tout.

Finalement, la salvation ne vient pas: les rires se fondent dans les pleurs, et s'évanouissent, alors que l'obscurité m'englouti.

 


	27. Vide et dévotion.

** PDV de Satan **

 

Cela fait quinze jours que Sebastian s'est évanoui, et il n'a recouvré connaissance depuis. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, et une angoisse terrible me tord le ventre: celle d'aller dans sa chambre un beau matin, et de l'y trouver mort. **_Tu n'y survivrai pas..._** Rien qu'être éloigné de lui toutes ces années m'a été quasiment mortel. Lorsqu'il est parti, je me suis trouvé blessé pour la première fois de ma vie. Il est mon unique faiblesse.

J'ai laissé son « ami », le démon Faustus, rester à son chevet, espérant que cela pourrait aider mon fils. Tous les moyens sont bons. Je suis tout de même rassuré que quelqu'un veille sur lui, je ne peux me permettre de rester tout le temps à ses côtés: après mon excès commis simplement pour le revoir, les démons commencent à se poser des questions sur mon état, et sur mes capacités.

Les moments les plus terrifiants sont ceux où Alastor hurle dans son sommeil, ou se tord, apparemment de douleur. Mon souhait le plus cher serait de le soulager, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai du lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles pour ne pas qu'il se lacère la peau, et immobiliser sa mâchoire d'une bande de cuir pour ne pas qu'il se morde ou se dévore la langue.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs du palais, les démons asservis évitant mon regard et vacant avec hâte à leurs occupations, je crois entendre un cri à l'autre bout du palais. Croyant tout d'abord à une énième crise d'Alsator, je ne m'y rend pas. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un second retenti, suivis d'un fracas assourdissant et d'autres hurlements. En une fraction de seconde à peine, je me retrouve devant la chambre de mon fils.

Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à moi me laisse sans voix. Alastor se tient au milieu de la pièce, faisant face à la fenêtre. Ses poignets et chevilles semblent brisées, surement à cause du fait qu'il ai paniqué et ai été obligé de les briser pour se sortir de ses chaînes. Il est vêtu d'un costume simple de majordome, et tient debout bien que tremblant légèrement. À ses pieds, se trouve une pile de corps méconnaissables, tous de démons, mais pas une goutte de sang. Les dizaines de cadavres présents me font me reculer légèrement, stupéfait. Contre le mur, respirant avec force et ensanglanté, se trouve Faustus, ayant apparemment tenté d'arrêter mon fils qui finit par s'adresser à nous sans se retourner.

 **\- Mon maître m'attend. Mais je ne peux sortir de cette pièce. Je crois, père, que celle ci me retient du fait d'une incantation que vous avez prononcé. Vous pouvez donc défaire le sort. Faites le.** Sa voix est monocorde et absolument morne. Il tourne enfin la tête, et je peux voir avec stupeur un visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, dont les joues et les yeux sont creusé à l'extrême. Ses lèvres sont pincées et ses paupières tombent devant ses yeux, comme témoignant d'une lassitude et d'une fatigue extraordinaire. Je lance un regard plein d'inquiétude à Faustus qui me le rend, et qui se relève, répondant à ma place.

 **\- Tu n'es pas en état de sortir, Alastor.** Il frémit en entendant son nom, et tourne lentement la tête vers Claude, un regard assassin maintenant planté sur la face.

 **\- Premièrement, je suis parfaitement en état de sortir. Secondement, mon nom est Sebastian.** Mes yeux s'agrandissent encore, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis démuni pour la première fois de ma vie... je ne sais que détruire les problèmes qui se posent à moi, mais je n'ai jamais été confronté à l'obligation d'en résoudre un, ou de soigner! Je lui répond avec douceur, essayant de l'apaiser.

 **\- Sebastian, tu as été mal, il faut maintenant que tu reprenne des forces. Attends quelques temps encore, je t'en prie.** Il me fixe quelques secondes, semblant déçu. Il baisse les yeux vers les démons étendus au sol puis croise mon regard à nouveau en s'avançant vers moi. Faustus semble catastrophé et s'apprête à parler, mais Alastor le coupe.

 **\- On m'a déjà dit cela. Combien faudra-t-il que j'en tue pour prouver que mes forces me sont revenues? Quel ennui... si cela continue je vais encore faire devoir languir mon pauvre maître. Ah! Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre maître...** Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le mord violemment avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le seuil de la porte et saisir un énième démon. Aspirant le plus de sang possible, je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il s'effondre. Son amant m'aide à le réinstaller dans ses chaînes, espérant qu'elles seront plus efficaces maintenant que ses membres sont brisés. **_Sebastian... mais quel est donc ce cauchemar? Ce spectre qui a prit sa place si subitement... il est si... vide._**

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Un rayon bleu caresse doucement mes yeux clos lorsque je me réveille. Je me rends vite compte que tout geste m'est impossible. Ne montrant aucune émotion, et n'en ressentant pas plus, je brise de nouveau mes os régénérés. Je m'assois sur mon lit, et masse ma gorge douloureuse d'une main. **_Quelle mâchoire..._** Il m'a vidé de mon sang. Il va falloir que je sois prudent à présent, je suis vulnérable.

Tournant mon regard vers ma poitrine, je la vois couverte d'une simple chemise déboutonnée. Je me lève, titubant sur mes chevilles en morceaux, et me rend vers la penderie. Je ne prend qu'un châle pour combattre le froid qui s'empare de mon corps et ferme ma chemise que je clos d'un noeud.

Une pensée, une envie unique se dessine dans mon esprit, me domine: retrouver mon jeune maître, le servir, apaiser son esprit. Je peux entendre chacune de ses angoisses résonner dans ma tête. Chacune de ses peurs, tout ce qui le torture... et dont je ne peux le soulager en restant ici.

Mon poing s'abat avec rage sur le mur, mon visage toujours impassible. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Il faut faire comprendre à mes deux geôliers que je suis prêt à partir, le reste m'importe peu.

Je me lèche les lèvres, la bouche sèche: le sang de tous ces chiens ne m'a pas désaltéré.

 


	28. Conditions.

** PDV de Satan **

 

Je marche avec appréhension vers la chambre d'Alastor, essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui s'affolent. Alors que mes talons retentissent avec un bruit métallique sur le plancher, j'entends un coup provenir de sa chambre, et me hâte de m'y rendre.

Alors que je rentre, déverrouillant la porte, je vois avec surprise Alastor regarder par la fenêtre, me tournant le dos, à côté d'un trou d'une taille impressionnante dans le mur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tentative.

 **\- Par tous les péchés, mais c'est que tu es vraiment déterminé... les murs aussi sont ensorcelés, Alastor.** Je m'approche de lui en souriant, refermant la porte derrière moi. Toujours inquiet, je prends soin de rester sur mes gardes, à une distance respectable de lui. Il répond d'une voix suave aux accents harmonieux, bien loin de la voix monocorde de la dernière fois, alors qu'il tourne des yeux joueurs vers moi.

 **\- En effet, je vois que vous avez pris toutes vos précaution, mon Seigneur...** Ce titre, prononcé de cette manière et par mon fils, m'excitent terriblement... eux qui sonnent creux chez dans la bouche des autres. Je sens avec horreur une bosse se former sous mes amples vêtements, et me maudis pour ma faiblesse. **_Tu t'étais promis de ne plus profiter de lui! Où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions?_** Bonnes résolutions? Ce n'en sont pas, ce sont juste des stratagèmes pour l'enchaîner de nouveau, mais en douceur. Rien de plus.

Il se met face à moi, tenant un châle noir en place sur ses épaules élégamment vêtues de sa chemise blanche. Un noeud noir autour de son cou finit élégamment la tenue et me donne envie de déchirer toute cette étoffe si délicate pour me saisir du puissant corps qu'elle cache. Je me racle la gorge, bien décidé à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

 **\- T-tu vas mieux...?** Je demande en détournant le regard, un peu gêné.

 **\- Bien entendu, je vais** ** _parfaitement_** **bien.** Je frémis alors que sa voix devient glaciale l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il met l'accent sur le mot _parfaitement_ et s'approche de moi. **Mais j'irais peut être encore mieux si l'on m'abreuvait, Seigneur...** Il passe sa longue langue sur ses lèvres et pose une de ses mains sur mon torse. Ses yeux deviennent rouge sang alors qu'il commence à déboutonner le cuir qui m'emprisonne.

 **\- Alastor... arrête.** Ma voix est ferme, et j'immobilise son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer. **Je sais que tu ne fais cela que pour sortir, mais c'est inutile.** Son bras retombe le long de son corps, et ses pupilles ne deviennent qu'une fente alors qu'il reprend son expression vide de la dernière fois en même temps que son ton monotone.

 **\- Bien, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là alors. Adieu.** Il se retourne vers la fenêtre et s'immobilise, sans un autre mot.

 **\- Dis moi ce qui t'arrive. Tout cela est si soudain... c'est revenir dans cette dimension qui t'a fait tant de mal? Je veux t'aider! Il suffit de me d-** Il me coupe, une de ses larmes s'écrasant au sol.

 **\- ... de vous dire ce dont j'ai besoin? J'ai besoin de mon maître, de mon jeune maître. Il est seul, qui sait? Il pourrait lui arriver malheur! Pauvre, pauvre maître... ah...** Une angoisse profonde transparaît dans sa voix, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que son maître en soit réellement la source. J'ai plus le sentiment que l'enfant qu'il sert n'est qu'un épicentre, une chose à laquelle il se raccroche... pour qu'un démon parle ainsi, il faut le pousser loin. Nous n'admettons pas facilement notre attachement pour nos maîtres. Un bon démon est avare et cruel, pas sentimental... **_tu peux parler toi, qui rampe devant ton fils pour obtenir son amour._** Je tremble légèrement de rage à cette pensée, mais mon attention est bien vite regagnée par Alastor, qui déploie ses ailes, déchirant par endroit châle et chemise. **Il faut que je le vois, pourquoi me le refusez vous? J'ai besoin, besoin,** ** _BESOIN DE MON MAÎTRE!_** Il crie alors qu'il tombe au sol et et laisse ses larmes couler. Néanmoins, restant toujours digne, il ne tremble pas, ni ne sanglote. Il se contente de rester un genoux à terre, pleurant et immobile. C'est alors que Faustus rentre dans la pièce, apparemment épuisé: surement l'inquiétude. Il pousse un petit cri de surprise en voyant Sebastian au sol, et se précipite vers lui avec hâte.

 **\- Mon Amour! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?!** L'intéressé tourne la tête vers lui et lui saisit les mains.

 **\- Claude... Claude... tu vas me laisser le voir, n'est ce pas? Tu vas m'aider! Dis lui, dis lui, Asmodée! Dis lui que je vais bien, et que je peux servir mon maître...** Cette voix... elle me rappelle avec horreur l'Alastor d'avant, celui qui était addict à la brutalité, à n'être plus que l'ombre de lui même. Ce même ton de camé, ce même désespoir. Cela doit être tellement grisant pour un humain d'avoir à sa botte un démon ressentant de telles émotions, si jouissif! Faustus s'écarte de mon, fils, apeuré.

 **\- A-alastor! Réveille toi enfin! Regarde moi, je suis là. MAIS QUE LUI ARRIVE T'IL ENFIN!** Il se retourne vers moi alors qu'il hurle ces mots en pleurant. Je sais ce qu'il ressens. Ce sentiment d'être vu sans être regardé, d'être invisible. Ce soudain sentiment de vide alors que l'être que nous aimions tant disparaît sous une immensité de lassitude et d'indifférence... ou pire: de douleur. Une douleur que vous ne comprenez pas, une douleur que vous ne pouvez soulager. Une douleur qui devient la vôtre tellement elle vous torture.

 **\- Alastor, je vais te laisser voir ton maître.** Espérant qu'il ira mieux avec lui, je tente le tout pour le tout. Il faut trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à lui-même. **Mais il va y avoir des conditions.** Il tombe à genoux et souris, les larmes roulant sur ses joues avec force et les mains jointes en signe de prière.

 **\- Vous êtes si bon! Merci...** sa voix n'est plus qu'un gémissement et se brise. **J'accepte tout, tout ce que vous voulez...** je me perds encore dans ses yeux et me mets à genoux devant lui, l'enlaçant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. **_J'ai si mal..._**

Nos visages sont à présent si près que je peux voir chacune des parfaites lignes de son visages, ses mèches noires si soyeuses, ses lèvres si tentantes. J'appuie mon front contre le sien en soupirant, essayant à présent de vite trouver les termes de notre accord. Tandis que je renforce ma prise autour de sa taille, le collant encore d'avantage à moi, je sens Faustus s'impatienter à nos côtés et bouillir de rage. Je me relève, ayant trouvé les conditions qu'il me simple nécessaire de lui imposer.

 **\- Bien, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement, et respecter chacune de ses conditions. Ce n'est pas une demande, mais un** ** _ordre_** **. Dans un premier temps, je refuse que ta vie sois mise en danger dans l'état où tu es. Si ta sécurité est menacée, ta seule option est la fuite. Compris?** Il semble d'abord sur le point de protester, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais se ravise en voyant mon regard autoritaire et hoche doucement la tête. **Ensuite, il faudra que tu viennes me voir dans cette dimension une fois par semaine. Quand tu veux, mais dans cette dimension. Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien et ne romps pas l'accord. La dernière est de...** Je dégluti difficilement, ne croyant pas à ce que je m'apprête à dire. Pourtant, même si mon orgueil, mon coeur et toutes les âmes qui se débattent en moi, me dictent d'écarter Asmodée, je ne peux nier qu'il semble très amoureux de mon fils, et que ce dernier ne lui est pas indifférent. Alastor a besoin de soutien. **La dernière est de rester avec Asmodée Faustus. Il doit prendre soin de toi, et toi tu dois te laisser faire. Asmodée a-... Il a... Il a tous pouvoirs sur toi.**

Je lève lentement les yeux vers l'autre démon, qui me fixe, complètement estomaqué. Réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il me rend un regard emplis de gratitude. Il me tend la main, et je la saisit, m'écartant de celui que j'aime. **_Pas pour longtemps..._**

Je me lève et les laisse seuls, j'ai besoin de consulter un démon oracle pour en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend. **_Tu es tellement fatigué..._** et j'ai faim! Toujours... tellement... faim...

 


	29. De retour au Manoir.

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il n'est pas revenu. J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, où il est... si il va revenir. Je ne sais même pas si il peut ne pas revenir. Le contrat nous lie, il est donc obligé de rester, n'est-ce-pas?

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens trahi, mais ne peux empêcher l'inquiétude de me submerger. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose? C'est vrai qu'en trois ans il n'a jamais manqué à ses devoirs. **_Oui, mais les mois précédents ont dérapé..._**

C'est vrai, tout m'a échappé. Ma fierté, mes sentiments, notre relation... je ne contrôle plus rien. Mais je ne peux revenir en arrière à présent, et me prends même, parfois, à souhaiter qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur plutôt qu'il m'ait abandonné. **_Quel égoïsme!_** En effet, du pur, humain, révulsant égoïsme. Rien de plus. _Je ne suis_ rien de plus. Que pourrait on dire d'autre d'un enfant capable d'invoquer un être des enfers juste pour son propre bien? Combien de vie ont été prises par Sebastian en mon nom?

Je souris intensément à cette idée, quand les serviteurs arrivent dans la chambre en courant, tous les uns sur les autres, se bousculant et tombant presque sur mon bureau.

 **\- S-Sebastian! Mr.Sebastian! Il est là! Revenu! Il est dans le jardin!** Abasourdi, je me sens légèrement trembler et les larmes monter à mes yeux. Gardant le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je les renvoie d'un geste vague.

**\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Allez le chercher et dites lui de monter immédiatement!**

Il sortent, un peu surpris par le ton glacial de ma voix. Je suis si heureux et si furieux à la fois... **_Il est de retour!_** Mais il n'aurait pas eu à revenir si il n'était pas parti. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver!

 **\- Monsieur le Comte, j'ai à vous parler.** Je me retourne en un éclair, sentant prêt de moi une présence qui n'est pas celle tant attendue.

 **\- C-Claude? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là,** ** _majordome_** **?** J'insiste bien sur le dernier mot, relevant la tête et bombant le torse. Je lui envoie mon regard le plus glacial, mais il a l'air las, et n'essaye cette fois aucun rapprochement ou tentative de kidnapping. Ses yeux sont inquiets.

 **\- Monsieur, pardonnez mon intrusion.** Mais depuis quand est-ce-qu'il est ainsi: poli, consciencieux...?! Me détendant, je m'assois, l'invitant à faire de même d'un geste de la main. **Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous parler d'Alas- de Sebastian. Je sais qu'il a manqué à ses devoirs dernièrement. Cela n'était pas sa volonté, il a été retenu par-** Je sens une jalousie profonde s'emparer de moi et le coupe. **_Il a osé manquer à ses devoirs pour passer du temps avec lui?!!_**

 **\- Ah, et que veux tu me dire au juste. Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé. Viens en aux faits.** Il hausse un sourcil, ayant apparemment envie de répondre avec agressivité, mais se ravise. Je sens une pointe de regret alors que je vois ses yeux toujours brillants d'inquiétude se baisser. **_Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave..._**

 **\- Bien, Monsieur. Il a été malade, très malade. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit, mais il n'est pas rétabli, cependant...** Ses lèvres se pincent légèrement alors qu'il s'arrête, semblant quelque peu irrité par la suite. **Il a insisté pour reprendre ses fonctions. Je voudrais vous demander d'essayer de prendre en compte son état, et-** je le coupe à nouveau, commençant à m'énerver sérieusement. **_Quel gamin..._**

 **\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me voir?! Il est ici pour autant que je sache! Que cet idiot vienne et me le dise de lui même! IL A PERDU SA VOIX PEUT ÊTRE?!** Je finis en hurlant. Claude me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, estomaqué. Il ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois la bouche avant de regagner son air blasé habituel.

 **\- Il n'a pas conscience de son état, monsieur. Je devais vous en informer, car je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.** Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de répondre comme l'enfant que je suis.

**\- Et tu le connais mieux que moi peut être? Je suis parfaitement capable de savoir si** **_mon_ ** **majordome est dans son état normal ou non, compris? Maintenant, dégage de mon manoir.**

Il se lève sans un mot, les yeux bouillonnant de rage, et sort avant de lâcher prise et de me blesser. L'angoisse me submerge soudain réalisant le sens de ses mots tandis que l'aveuglement de la jalousie me quitte. **_« Sebastian a été malade... très malade »._** Je ne savais même pas que les démon pouvaient tomber malade! Mon Dieu... est-il... **_mourant?_** Non!

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Dès que Claude reviens, je me précipite vers l'entrée du manoir en courant. Peu importe les obstacles... Je dois absolument le revoir! Mon Diable... et s'il lui était arrivé malheur? Et si-

Je me fige devant sa porte, entendant d'ici les battements affolés de son coeur. **_Aller, entre! Qu'est ce que tu fais, là?_** Pourquoi mes jambes refusent-elles de me porter jusqu'à lui? M'ayant entendu arriver, il se dirige vers la porte et m'ouvre. Nous restons quelques minutes sans voix, à nous fixer avec une intensité dévorante. Je pose un genoux à terre, enfoui dans l'obscurité, la main sur le coeur, et lui dis d'une voix que je ne reconnais plus:

 **\- Pardonnez moi, jeune maître. Vous avoir ainsi abandonné n'était pas dans ma volonté. J'espère que mon absence ne vous a causé nul ennui...** Le jeune homme croise les bras sur son torse, et je vois rapidement que les boutons de sa chemise et ses rubans sont mis n'importe comment. Je devrais rire à cette vue, ou la trouver adorable. Je devrais même lui envoyer une de mes remarques bien senties emplies de sarcasme. Pourtant, je ne ressent que de la peine, une peine immense qui pèse comme un fardeau sur ma poitrine. **_Tu as échoué..._** Mes yeux se baissent alors qu'il répond.

 **\- Baka! Ne refais plus jamais ça!** Je sens l'air vibrer alors qu'une claque d'une force phénoménale pour un bras si frêle s'abat sur ma joue. Abasourdi, je ne bouge pas, et attend la suite. **Bard a cramé la cuisine, Mey-Lin a détruit tous les services en porcelaine que ce manoir pouvait contenir, et je suis étonné que Finnian et Pluto n'aient pas encore fait s'effondrer le manoir! Sans parler des foutus serpent de Snake partout dans la maison! ON PEUT SAVOIR OÙ TU ÉTAIS TOUT CE TEMPS?!** Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, je me tais. **_Tu as fait du mal à ton maître, tu lui as causé du tort... pauvre, pauvre maître!_** Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux sans que je la retienne. **_Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive!? Pleurer devant ton maître!! N'as-tu aucune honte?_** Voyant mon manque de réponse, le garçon reprends d'un ton autoritaire, mais pourtant plus doux. **Mais ces cinq idiots sont le cadet de mes soucis, Sebastian. Comment suis-je censé, dis moi, trouver sommeil ou repos, si je ne sais pas...** Il marque une pause trop appuyée à mon goût, qui me fait lever la tête de curiosité. Je me rend compte que son cache-oeil n'est plus en place, le garçon me lançant un magnifique regard bicolore emplit de doutes. **... si je ne sais pas où se trouve ou comment va celui que j'aime...?** Je me fige, interdit. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens, il s'approche en hésitant, se jetant finalement dans mes bras tout en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation de son corps si faible dans mes mains m'enivre, sa douce odeur fruitée emplissant l'air, ses cheveux caressant mon front.

Je le serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je peux sans le tuer, ses bras se referment autour de ma nuque, et le baiser s'approfondi dangereusement. Je m'écarte, ne souhaitant pas le souiller de mes mains si sales. Mais il ne comprend pas mon recul et me rapproche à lui en tirant sur ma cravate, m'attirant par la même occasion dans sa chambre. Nous finissons vite à terre, lui sur moi, à nous embrasser passionnément.

Nous devons cependant vite nous séparer alors qu'une voix stridente et bien connue résonne dans les couloirs, suivie de bruit de pas de course. Ciel jure en se relevant, lissant ses vêtements et me laissant le soin de remettre son cache-oeil en hâte.

 **\- CIEEEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!** Je soupire un peu trop bruyamment en ouvrant la porte. Derrière, se tient mademoiselle Midford, le poing levé comme pour frapper à la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage. En me voyant, son sourire diminue un peu, et elle me contourne d'au moins un mètre pour se blottir dans les bras de son fiancé qui l'écarte gentiment.

 **\- Bienvenu, mademoiselle Elizabeth. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite?** La jeune fille me lance un regard étrange, alors que le visage de Ciel se déforme doucement par la surprise tandis qu'il prend enfin le soin de me regarder avec une lumière suffisante. Ne comprenant pas, je les fixe sans plus parler, attendant une réponse quelconque. **_Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, encore?!_**

 


	30. La fiancée et l'enfant.

** PDV de Lizzy **

 

Je me serre encore à Ciel, surprise, et terrifiée. Moi qui suis si peu facilement impressionnable, je dois le dire, j'ai peur. L'homme qui se tient devant moi n'est pas Sebastian, ce n'est pas le majordome froid et faussement joyeux que j'avais jusque là connu et tant détesté pour être si proche de Ciel. Ses joues sont creusées, ses yeux sont fatigués et las, et sa peau n'est même plus pâle, elle est absolument blanche. Il penche lentement la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse de ma part. Après environ cinq minutes de silence, il finit par se racler la gorge et briser le silence.

 **\- Mademoiselle? Vous sentez-vous indisposée...?** Sa voix quelque peu irritée trahi l'hypocrisie polie de ses mots. Je tourne la tête vers Ciel, qui ne bouge plus d'un pouce, les lèvres entrouvertes et ses traits aussi parfaits que magnifiques déformés par la surprise. Je décide de répondre, essayant de parler à mon fiancé, découvrant apparemment tout juste l'état du majordome.

 **\- Non, merci de ton soucis Sebastian, mais je vais parfaitement bien... j'aimerai parler à Ciel seul à seul si cela est possible. J'ai quelque sujet délicat à aborder avec lui.** Je dégluti difficilement, il me lance un regard meurtrier avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot. Dès qu'il n'est plus là je me jette dans les bras de Ciel, qui tente de me repousser, ce dont je l'empêche en renforçant cette fois mon étreinte. M'écartant finalement, je lui saisit les épaules et l'interroge d'un ton grave. **Que lui est-il arrivé?** Toujours troublé, il ne me répond pas immédiatement. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il soupire et se rend vers son bureau pour s'y adosser.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Elisabeth, il-** Je le coupe , agacée de cette appellation si ridiculement formelle. **_Il est ton fiancé après tout!_**

 **\- Appelle moi Lizzy! Je te l'ai dit mille fois!** Il me lance un regard quelque peu méprisant qui me blesse atrocement.

 **\- Bien,** ** _Lizzy_** **.** Il articule bien mon nom sans aucune tendresse avant de se retourner. **Il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Il va bien. Il est simplement un peu fatigué.** Je peux sentir de l'inquiétude dans sa voix que je connais si bien, et mon coeur se brise. **_Pourquoi te ment-il, lui en qui tu as toute confiance?!_**

**\- Ciel, pourquoi me mens-tu?**

**\- Je ne te mens pas.**

**\- Si.**

**\- Mais t-**

**\- ARRÊTE ENFIN! DIS MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE! JE VOIS BIEN QUE TU ME MENS! JE TE CONNAIS PAR COEUR, IDIOT! JE SUIS LA SEULE PERSONNE QU'IL TE RESTE, ALORS DIS MOI! DE QUOI AS-TU PEUR AU JUSTE?** Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues, il répond dans un murmure à peine audible.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur, Lizzy. Je suis terrifié. C'est cela que tu veux entendre? Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.** Il se retourne. **Regarde moi.** Sa voix se radoucit alors que son oeil bleu intense se pose sur moi. Je me sens couler dans cette orbe si obsédante, et ne veux que le serrer dans mes bras et le protéger. **N'en parlons plus, veux-tu? Tout cela est compliqué, et nous ne nous voyons pas souvent. De quoi voulais-tu donc me parler en venant ici?**

 **\- Je voulais passer du temps avec toi et parler du mariage. La date va devoir être avancée...** Je regagne le sourire en disant ces mots, me rappelant les mots de la reine. Ciel, me regarde, complètement estomaqué, je ris en voyant sa réaction.

**\- M-mais... Nous n'avons pas 18 ans e-et c'est illégal... Je-**

**\- La reine a dit oui! Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis bien longtemps de toute manière! Alors ce n'en sera que mieux... J'ai tellement hâte, Ciel!** Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter à nouveau dans les bras.

 **\- Lizzy...** Je sursaute au ton implorant de sa voix il y a peu si ferme et le lâche doucement. **J-j'ai besoin d'être seul, je t'en prie.** Je tente de le couper, mais mon coeur est percé de mille pieux lorsqu'il m'arrête dans un gémissement.

**\- Ciel, mais que se passe-t-il? Tu n'es pas heur-**

**\- Lizzy...**

Comprenant l'échec inévitable de toute tentative, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me glisser vers la porte tel un fantôme. **_Il ne veux pas de toi._** Je le sais, je le sais depuis toujours. depuis qu'il est revenu avec cet homme enveloppé de noirceur, cet être tout droit venu de je ne sais quel Enfer. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux, dans chacun de ses mouvements. Mais qu'ai-je toujours fait?

J'ai toujours, encore et toujours, prétendu que le garçon qui m'aimait tant était toujours là. Je refuse de le perdre, parce que depuis toujours il est tout ce que j'ai. La seule chose réelle au milieu d'un océan de fantaisies repoussantes. Des fantaisies que je tente d'apporter dans sa vie, car, si je m'y noie, lui meure de n'en avoir aucune.

Je suis un ange furtif des rêves que l'on aime et hais tant. Vous savez, cette douce mort que vous sentez lorsque vous replongez dans le jour après une nuit passée dans les plus belles inventions de votre subconscient? Dans vos souhaits les plus inavouables, les plus improbables, mais qui, pour une nuit, se sont réalisés? Je suis cela, l'excès, la féminité, l'enfance mimée. Pourtant, je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Lui est l'homme qui ne dors jamais, celui qui jamais ne s'arrête de penser, d'angoisser, de pleurer, de souffrir. Celui qui vit come enfermé dans une monotonie enlisante. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de l'ennui dont ces yeux sont emplis. Non, plutôt du manque. Un manque de tout ce qui fait que l'on reste en vie, un manque d'amour, un manque de joie, un manque d'innocence... un manque de vulnérabilité. Pourtant, il n'est qu'un enfant.

Nous ne sommes que des enfants.

Alors que je sors du manoir, je trébuche, et me met à pleurer. Relevant lentement la tête, je finis par me relever en silence, restant prostrée là quelques secondes le temps que mon cocher vienne m'ouvrir.

**_Tu aurais tant aimé être son unique vulnérabilité... mais il ne laissera personne, personne s'assoir à ses côtés sur son trône d'or. Le rêve et l'homme peinent à se trouver et se fuient, jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils ne s'unissent. Toi, songe éphémère, tu as perdu Ciel depuis bien longtemps déjà, engouffré dans un cauchemar que l'on appelle réalité._ **

 


	31. Perdu...

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je me rends dans ma chambre après avoir été congédié, et vois que Claude m'y attends. Lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil, je décide d'entrer et de m'assoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. **_Faut-il lui dire, pour Ciel?_** Après tout, je ne lui dois rien, et je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aurais pas de liaison avec qui que se soit d'autre! **_Ça semble évident, quand tu dis à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes... pas besoin de préciser que tu lui seras fidèle._**

Je me mords la lèvre en y songeant... ce n'est pas comme avec Meyrin, là c'est sérieux. Je suis vraiment... **_amoureux._** Non, non pas amoureux. Mais j'aime ce garçon. **_On peut savoir en quoi tu n'es pas amoureux alors?!_** JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE AIMER VEUT DIRE ET JE N'AI PAS À ME JUSTIFIER! J'AI AUCUN COMPTE À RENDRE À MON PUTAIN D'ESPRIT! **_Ugh... okkkkk..._**

Je crois que je suis en train de péter un câble.

Vraiment.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu si tendu mon amour?** Claude décide de briser le silence, une main gantée de noir se posant sur ma cuisse. Je frémis à son contact. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

 **\- Je ne suis pas tendu. Peux-tu enlever ta main...** Je le vois froncer les sourcils, apparemment très surpris. **... s'il te plaît?** Ma voix est un peu trop suppliante à mon goût, mais j'avoue que tout est tellement parti dans tous les sens ces derniers mois que je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

**\- Alast-**

**\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Sebastian mille fois.**

**\- Sebastian, je t'en prie, parle moi. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi refuses-tu que je te touche ces derniers jours? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais...**

Sa voix se brise en sanglots, et le remord me vrille les tripes. Je me penche doucement sur lui, levant son menton, tout en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je ne veux vraiment pas le blesser...

**\- Bien sur que si... je t'aime Claude. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...**

Je colle mon front au sien ne cessant de murmurer ces mots encore et encore. Il me plaque contre le lit avec force, ne me laissant pas ni me débattre, ni respirer, alors qu'il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. J'essaye de lui échapper mais mes bras sont bloqués dans mon dos. **_Non... pas comme ça! Pas comme ça, pas comme ça, pas comme ça..._** Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête, les pensées se déchaînent alors qu'il déchire ma chemise et ma veste, passant une main dans mon dos et plantant ses doigts dans ma chair. Il délaisse ma bouche pour mordre mon coup alors qu'il continue à décirer mes vêtements.

Devant mes yeux, tout danse, et les souvenirs viennent rapidement se substituer à la réalité. Je ne sais plus qui est devant moi... Claude? Satan? L'un de tous ces milliers d'hommes ou de femmes que j'ai préféré oublier? Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me mets à me recroqueviller sur moi même. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et me pénètre, toujours à terre, sans aucune préparation.

Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes! Toujours et encore... j'aimerai tellement que tout cela s'arrête... tout!

Ses coups sont rapides, et ma peau n'est plus rien sous ses doigts... des lambeaux, tout au plus. Il agrippe mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière tout en continuant. Il gémit, crie, il aime mon corps.

Je me contente de céder, mort dans ces bras que j'aime tant, pleurant et criant ma douleur. Je ne ressens pas de plaisir. Aucun. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne ressens rien...?

Il jouit en moi, et me lâche, m'attirant bien vite à lui, et m'obligeant à me blottir dans son torse. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, très rapide, trop rapide! Tous mes membres poussent d'un coup pour éloigner l'être qui me retiens, et aussi fort que l'homme soit, ses bras ne résistent pas à mon élan désespéré.

Il me rattrape alors que je tente de sauter par la fenêtre et me plaque sur le lit, disant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Tout est flou et je pleure encore, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'entends rien d'autre que mes halètements affolés et tente de me raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque et une autre voix retenti près de la porte.

Je hurle de douleur. Je hurle au travers des pleurs. Je hurle comme si c'était tout ce qui me restait.

Lentement, mes muscles se débandent, et la douleur apparaît, mon corps ayant été plus que maltraité. Je me replis sur moi même dans un gémissement, laissant mes bras nus enlacer le tissus couvrant mes genoux. J'entends des hurlements confus dans la pièce, et sens une panique incontrôlable monter, de la colère, de la peine, de la peur... oui, l'air en est emplit.

De petites mains se posent sur mes bras, les repoussant gentiment, et une forme douce m'étreint. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle. Des mains douces caressent mon dos meurtri avec douceur. Quand une voix enfin claire retentis dans la pièce.

**\- Sebastian, c'est un ordre, calme toi.**

Mes sens me reviennent avec lenteur, ainsi que ma raison. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras si doux, et comprends que mon maître est blotti contre mon torse. Alors que je relève les yeux, je peux voir Ciel me regarder avec une expression sombre et inquiète, et Claude détourner le regard. Son visage est déformé par la rage et les larmes, et son torse nu est couvert de sang. **_Ton sang._**

 **\- Il faut que l'on parle. Maintenant. Gamin, sors.** Le comte lève les yeux vers lui et descend de mes cuisses pour me serrer de derrière et appuyer sa tête sur mon dos.

 **\- Non. Je ne le laisse pas.** Le démon soupire, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **\- Depuis quand...?** Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il parle et pose mes mains sur celles du garçon qui m'enlace.

 **\- Quelques semaines.** Il hurle alors qu'il répond, un autre flot de larmes se déversant sur ses joues et son apparence démoniaque reprenant le dessus.

 **\- Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas?! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas suffisant! J'ai tout fait! Tout! Je t'ai tout donné, je ne peux pas faire plus! Je ne sais pas faire plus! J'ai laissé ma fierté de côté, tous mes principes... je-j'-j'ai... AAH!** Il hurle de rage et romps littéralement mon bras en deux alors qu'il le saisit. Je me crispe sous le coup de la douleur lancinante et foudroyante qui me torture. **Que te faut-il? Dis moi, tout, je te donnerai tout... je suis fou de toi, fou! Je ne le supporte plus, je suis d'un naturel calme, mais c'est au delà de mes forces à présent!**

Il pose une main sur mon cou, et commence à le serrer en me plaquant sur le mur, Ciel s'esquivant dans un hoquet de surprise et tentant de l'arrêter. Mais il est projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis seul. Je ne veux pas être seul... je veux que l'on m'aime, que l'on m'aime, que l'on m'aime...

Mon cou commence à rompre: mes os craquent, oppressés. J'arrête de me débattre et sombre, me demandant si une décapitation complète me tuerait pour de bon. De toute façon, à quoi bon?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier ma thèse alors qu'une balle fend l'air avec l'arrivée d'une troisième personne. **_Quatrième._** Non... Ciel, Claude, Meyrin. Cela fait trois. **_Et toi. Quatre._** Moi? Qui, moi?

Plus surpris que réellement blessé, Claude s'écarte. Meyrin lâche son arme et m'enlace en pleurant. Ciel nous regarde interdit, perdu entre Claude qui revient lentement à la réalité en tremblant; Meyrin sous le choc qui pleure toujours dans mes bras et moi qui tente de la consoler en lui caressant doucement le dos, le visage fermé. La repoussant doucement, je pose un baiser sur son front, et ignore ses mots que je n'entends même pas.

Je m'approche lentement de Claude qui fixe ses mains avec les yeux écarquillés, et saisi ces dernières dans les miennes. J'embrasse tendrement sa nuque tandis qu'il m'enlace. Nos bouche ne sont plus qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre quand je prononce mes mots.

 **\- Ça va?** Le monde disparaît autour de nous, nos yeux sont rivés les uns dans les autres. Plus rien ne compte. Dammit! Je suis rentré depuis quoi? Deux heures? Et c'est déjà parti dans tous les sens...

**\- Oui, et toi?**

Notre conversation est surnaturelle... complètement détachée, comme si mon sang ne recouvrait pas nos corps. Je rougis alors qu'il commence à me caresser tendrement le dos.

À ce moment là, une vérité simple s'impose à moi.

**_Tu es perdu..._ **

 


	32. ... pour toujours?

** PDV de Ciel **

 

Je suis hypnotisé par leur couple, baignant dans le sang, mais échangeant des regards et gestes aussi intenses et doux... je ne ressens même plus de jalousie ou de peur. Juste une fascination morbide et fantastique.

Les ongles de Claude caressent doucement le dos de Sebastian, qui se courbe légèrement en arrière. Ils se parlent, les lèvres séparées par à peine un millimètre. Décidant avec un léger sourire que ce spectacle, bien que magnifique, ne nous est pas destiné, je pose une main sur l'épaule de Meyrin et la tire vers la sortie. Son nez est baigné de sang. Je ris doucement à cette vue et ferme la porte derrière nous.

**_C'est bien. C'est comme ça que cela doit être._ **

Je l'aime. Claude l'aime. Lui nous aime.

**_En fait, peut importe._ **

**_C'est bien._ **

Je me sens bien.

 

** PDV de Claude **

 

Je murmure doucement à son oreille. Nous parlons encore de tout et de rien. Ses bras glissent le long de mes côtes et ses doigts viennent jouer avec mes cheveux.

Je respire doucement, heureux. Je comprends que nous ne voulons pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Que l'amour nous y autorise, à simplement tout effacer. À simplement nous enlacer comme deux jeunes amants, et à discuter normalement. Parce que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, parce que peu importe ce qui nous arrive, si l'on ne veut rien voir, il n'y a pas de douleur. Si je refuse de sentir le sang qui coule de mes doigts, si je ne veux que me perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux, qu'importe? L'on est ce que l'on veut être. La réalité est ce que l'on veut qu'elle soit. Rien de plus.

Il est là, je l'aime, c'est parfait.

**_Il ne t'aime pas._ **

Ça, par exemple, je ne veux pas le savoir.

**\- Sebastian?**

**\- Oui mon amour?**

**\- Passe un contrat avec moi.**

**\- D'accord.** Surpris, je l'embrasse doucement, et nos langues se caressent avec tendresse. Je sais que je suis en train de l'enchaîner, de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse. Mais qu'importe? Je veux qu'il soit mien.

Je mords son cou, aspirant son sang, et il me mord en retour. Les âmes dont nous nous sommes emparées se scindent pour venir se loger dans nos veines, nos corps en symbiose parfaite. Nos muscles bandés se détendent et nous ne faisons qu'aspirer, connectant nos réseaux sanguins. Une fois que tout notre joug est partagé, nous nous lâchons.

Sur sa main libre et dans ses yeux apparaissent mon sceau, et je sais qu'il en ai de même pour moi.

 **\- C'est déraisonnable.** Murmure-t-il en gloussant comme un jeune garçon. Un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

 **\- C'est vrai... et tout ça n'a aucun sens...** Je ris aussi.

**\- Tu sais, je crois que nous devrions faire quelque chose ce soir.**

**\- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Viens me rejoindre, à minuit.** Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille et me lâche, recouvrant son torse.

**\- Bien, je serais là.**

Je m'échappe sans un regard en arrière. J'ai enfin un espoir, un avenir. Maintenant qu'il est mien... on pourrait arriver au therme de nos contrat puis s'installer ensemble? Ou alors former un double contrat avec un même humain? Trouver quelque chose... peut être que je pourrais reprendre mon boulot à l'administration? Peut importe. J'ai Alastor. Je suis complet. Je suis entier. J'ai enfin ma propre réalité. Celle qui me convient. **_Le paradis..._**

 

** PDV de Sebastian **

 

Je sors à sa suite, sans qu'il me voit. Je passe prendre Undertaker chez lui, ne le réveillant pas de sa sieste. Au milieu des bois, je le dépose à terre, la tête sur mes cuisses, jouant avec ses longs et magnifiques cheveux gris.

Je souris et réfléchis. Qu'est ce que je peux espérer à présent? Une vie de repentir, d'efforts pour devenir un homme meilleur. Une vie à me battre contre ma nature, à me battre contre tous mes désirs. Comment pourrais-je être heureux un jour si ma vie entière n'est que combat? Je ne veux pas de cela. Claude m'est précieux, mais tout cela a été trop rapide... et que pouvons nous espérer au juste? Satan le tueras surement quand il sera que nous avons passé un contrat, et je sais parfaitement qu'espérer avoir un vie normale et tranquille est une idée qui nous est tous deux aussi absurde que repoussante.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il les cligne quelques fois tout en passant adorablement sa main sur sa joue pour la frotter. Son regard se posant de le mien, il prend quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce que le sceau qui s'y trouve signifie.

 **\- Tu es un idiot.** Murmure-t-il. **Je m'y attendais. Félicit-**

 **\- Tues moi.** Je le coupe en souriant. Il se relève d'un bond, ses yeux verts vrillant les miens avec un intensité foudroyante.

**\- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles?! ESPÈCE D-**

**\- Avec ta faux se sera facile, il suffit de bien viser. Tu en est parfaitement capable.** Je me sens légèrement mal, un peu dans le flou... c'est le sang que j'ai absorbé, j'imagine.

 **\- Tu viens de te marier! ALLO! TOUT VA BIEN LÀ?! ET TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL?! MOI?!** Il a l'air furieux, et serre les poings. **On peut savoir à quoi tu joues? Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle et là tu oses te ramener, tout sourire et MARIÉ, et me demander de te tuer!**

**\- Bon, déjà, je ne suis pas marié, mais j'ai simplement passé un contrat: on n'est pas chez les nonnes ici. Ensuite, du calme, j'ai déjà vécu longtemps, et je trouve simplement que c'est suffisant.**

**\- Mais... dites moi que je rêve... et tu as pensé à Claude?**

**\- Il ira bien.**

**\- Il mourra.**

**\- Précisément.**

**\- Alastor...** Il quitte son air furieux et surpris pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'inquiétude sur son visage et dans sa voix. **T-tu es sérieux?**

**\- Oui.**

Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce passé, ce fardeau qui pèse constamment sur mes épaules. Je ne veux pas vivre sans futur, sans espoirs, sans dignité. Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome, après tout, je ne suis pas un pion indispensable. Pour personne.

 

** PDV d'Undertaker **

 

Résumons la situation.

Mon meilleur ami, dont je suis amoureux, viens de me réveiller, au milieu des bois.

Il est marié.

Il me demande de le tuer.

Je suis censé réagir comment là?

Il continue de me regarder avec son sourire adorable de détraqué, la tête penchée à gauche. **_Il est beau..._** Bien, en tout cas j'ai vraiment des pensées appropriée à cette situation.

**\- Et à moi? Tu y as pensé? Je fais quoi après? On peut savoir pourquoi je tuerais mon meilleur ami?**

**\- Pour t'amuser? Pour l'aider? Parce qu'il te le demande, te supplie... parce qu'il le fera de toute manière? Parce que comme ça, au moins, il ne sera pas seul?** Il pleure à présent, son visage étant passé de souriant à dévasté.

**\- Alast-**

**\- Yamaraj, je n'ai pas perdu là tête. Je suis une nuisance pour ce monde, pour tous. Claude ne sera jamais heureux avec moi, car je ne serais jamais sien. Mon jeune maître est condamné par ma faute et celle de ma voracité. Mon père est anxieux et commence à se discréditer.  Et toi... nous savons tous deux que tu m'aimes, et pas comme un ami. Je souffre, profondément, et je veux que tu me tues. Je le veux. Et je veux avant tout que se soit toi qui le fasses, mon ami, mon seul ami. Le seul qui ne m'ai jamais blessé. Parce qu'un meilleur ami, est tout ce dont j'ai besoin...**

Je m'approche de lui en souriant, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver. Ça y est.

**\- Tu vas me manquer.**

**\- À moi aussi. Je t'aime.**

Sa voix est si sincère... je vais regretter ce jour le restant de ma vie.

 **\- Quand...?** Je murmure en sanglotant. Il s'agenouille en pleurant, je m'attends au pire.

**\- Maintenant.**

Je lâche une longue plainte, faisant apparaître ma faux. Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs cachent son visage dont les larmes coulent à terre. Je sais où frapper. Je le connais par coeur.

Je ne réfléchis plus, mon coeur s'arrête, mes mains deviennent moites, et j'abats ma lame en plein milieux de sa poitrine, coupant littéralement son coeur en deux.

S'effondrant, il crache du sang après avoir lâché un hurlement.  Après un long gémissement, il parvient à tourner la tête vers moi en s'effondrant.

 **\- Merci, mon ami.** Puis il lève ses yeux luisant au ciel, se tenant les côtes de douleur. Il parvient difficilement à articuler, coupé par le sang qui afflux. **Ce n'est- vraim-ment- pa- Ah- dr-drôle.**

Puis il ferme les yeux.

Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

**_Pour toujours._ **

 


End file.
